Second Chance To Be A Family
by srp2017
Summary: Mike is encountered with his biggest dream come true but it will be a huge test for him as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance to Be A Family**

Chapter 1

Mike had retired after the James sunk, bought a small beach bungalow in Florida and spent most of his days working on various woodworking projects. Tom and Sasha stayed with him occasionally and sometimes other members of the crew visited.

He had bought the beach-house at a bargain price. It was three bedrooms and two baths. He had also been seeing a woman; Leann. She was thirty-five and had a small son that Mike adored. Mike wasn't sure how serious their relationship would go but he really liked Leann and Josh. The age difference between him and Leann bothered him a little. He was twelve years older then her and it seemed huge, but Leann didn't seem bothered.

Their relationship was easy and normal. He slept over at her apartment a couple nights a week since it was easier with Josh. The little boy liked Mike's house and loved his pool. He was just turning three, but Mike was already working on swimming with him. Leann was inside working on a fruit salad for dinner and Mike and Josh were swimming when she walked out and knelt next to the pool.

"Mike…uh…there are two young girls here. I…think they're your daughters. They're in the living room. Josh, come here?" Leann said as she picked Josh up. Mike got out of the pool and dried off.

"Did they just show up?" Mike asked. There had been imposters over the years and so Mike didn't get his hopes up.

"Yeah, I am going to take Josh home. They look like the pictures of Kaitlyn and Hannah. You need this time with them. Call me later?" Leann asked. Mike stopped and gave her a kiss and then kissed the top of Josh's head.

"Yep. Sorry to cut this short." Mike said.

"Mike, if they are you in fact, your girls; you need to spend time with them. Josh and I take a backseat to that. Plus, I don't want the girls to resent us." Leann told him. They had paused on the patio and Mike kissed the side of her head.

"That won't happen, and they may not be mine. This isn't the first time this has happened. I refuse to end a relationship with you for people that are not even my daughters." Mike told her.

"I am certain they are your girls but the younger one…Hannah? She was not thrilled to see another woman cooking in a kitchen that should belong to her mother's. Kaitlyn seemed alright." Leann told him as Mike opened the French Doors.

"Oh." Mike said, not sure what else to say. It was something that he struggled with. He missed Christine, even after all these years. That explained some of his hesitancy where Leann was concerned. He had long accepted that Christine and their daughters were gone.

"Come on, Joshy; lets go get dry clothes on. Mike has some stuff he has to do." Leann explained to the little boy. Josh pulled on his hand and Mike leaned down. He could hear the two female voices in the living area but bent down to the little boy who had been a part of his life since he was a baby.

"What do you need, buddy?" Mike asked.

"I love you, Daddy!" Josh told him as he gave Mike a hug and kiss. When Mike slept over at Leann's, he frequently tucked the little boy in and had even exchanged a few hugs and kisses with him, but this felt different. Even Leann looked surprised and slightly embarrassed. The daddy thing surprised him. Josh's own dad had taken off when Leann was pregnant with Josh and Mike was the closest thing to a father that Josh had known.

"I love you too, Josh." Mike told him. He did love the little boy, but he had never verbalized it, just as he never verbalized loving Leann. It felt weird.

"Come on, sweetie. Mike has things he needs to do." Leann said, pulling her son away. "Sorry…I'll call you later. I…didn't put him up to that, Mike. I don't know where that come from." Leann apologized before walking Josh into the bathroom to change his clothes. Mike took a deep breath before walking into the living area. Kaitlyn; or the older of the two girls was standing next to the fireplace while the younger girl was sitting with her feet on the couch. She was wearing some sort of black get-up and her make up was entirely too dark. She was only fourteen if it was Hannah.

"Dad…Daddy?" The older girl asked. Mike had to admit, she did look a lot like Kaitlyn, his oldest daughter. She was much more put together. At only eighteen, she looked like she had been through hell. She even sounded like his oldest daughter.

"Okay, I have had imposters before, telling me they were you guys. Kaitlyn, what city were you born in and what was your mom's favorite dessert?" Mike asked the oldest girl. 'Hannah' just groaned but Kaitlyn nodded.

"I was born in Chicago on August 4th, 2000 and Mom's favorite dessert was mint chocolate chip ice cream although she loved anything with chocolate. You on the other hand, never cared much for sweets. Instead of a birthday cake, we always made you a pie; generally, pineapple meringue." Kaitlyn told him. All of what she said was true.

"Hannah, what city were you born in and what did you dress up as for Halloween when you were eight?" Mike asked. Hannah rolled her eyes at him but after a nod from Kaitlyn, answered.

"Norfolk, Virginia. May 1st, 2004 and I was a warrior princess." Hannah answered simply. Mike was not prepared for them to answer correctly. He didn't quite know what to do.

"Ah…earth to Dad?" Kaitlyn asked with a smile that looked like her mother's.

"Yeah…sorry." Mike answered. Maybe his biggest dream was happening. Maybe he was getting his girls back but what about Christine?

"Dad, we…Mom died during the Red Flu. I'm sure that isn't a shock, but we ended up in foster care. I was able to keep Hannah with me. First, the slave camps led by the Regional leaders and then several foster homes. We never had a way to contact you until now. I graduated recently and am going to college close to here. I will be staying in the dorms but once I was able to find where you lived, I didn't quite know what to do with Hannah and…" Kaitlyn rattled on.

"Let me stay in foster care? Its not like Dad wants us here. He's found a new woman and little boy." Hannah suggested. He immediately wanted to get onto her about her attitude. Kaitlyn had had her hands full.

"Hannah, since I'm of age, you can't be in foster care anymore. I worked hard and got accepted into college and I'd really like to go. I can't if…Dad doesn't take you." Kaitlyn stated. Mike nodded. He was accepting the challenge, which he was already figuring out would be the fight of his life. He had an angry fourteen-year-old, an overwhelmed eighteen-year-old, and a girlfriend and her son who he thought he loved.

"I don't want to stay here." Hannah argued.

"Hannah, you don't have a choice in this. Trust me, I am a better option then juvenile hall or another foster home. Katie needs a chance to be a normal eighteen-year-old. Now, take your shoes off my couch and wash that make-up off. Second door on the left." Mike said, indicating the hallway. Surpringly, Hannah complied. Mike had heard Leann and Josh leave a moment before, so at least he didn't need to worry about a confrontation between Hannah and Leann.

"Dad…I'm sorry that I am bringing this mess to your doorstep. I…just didn't know what else to do. I can't handle her anymore." Kaitlyn told him. Mike didn't know what else to do but to pull Kaitlyn in for a hug. He could feel the tension and exhaustion in her back muscles.

"Its okay, honey. Its alright. You're exhausted." Mike remarked.

"Yeah. Its been hard. So, not that I mind, but who was that lady and where did she go? She seemed nice." Kaitlyn asked.

"Ah…Leann. She and I have dated for about two years now. Has a three-year-old son, named Josh." Mike told her as they sat down on the couch.

"Two years? Dad get busy. You should be married by now. Mom wanted you to be happy." Kaitlyn lectured him.

"She's young. I really…care about her and Josh." Mike admitted.

"Then do something about it. I know you are planning on Hannah, but I won't have a place to stay until August when school starts…" Kaitlyn stated, obviously worried.

"You'll stay here too. It'll be good to have both of you here." Mike assured her.

"Won't leave you much time for that whore and her…" Hannah started as she walked in and plopped down on the couch beside Mike. The make-up was all washed off and Hannah looked sweet.

"Stop. You will show nothing but respect for Leann and Josh. Period. Shoes off couch." Mike answered. He was shocked again when Hannah complied. He was going to have to come up with some written rules quickly. He also was a little surprised at how closely Hannah was sitting to him. Maybe, the grumpy exterior was a coping mechanism? Maybe, she was craving attention, even if it was negative.

"I'll step out and get our bags. They're on your porch. We don't have much." Kaitlynn admitted as she stood up.

"Hardly anything." Hannah said as Mike stood up. She stayed sitting but at least she was contained. Mike couldn't get a read off her at all. It was like she was seeking his love and attention in the most unattractive ways.

"We'll see what you girls need and go from there. Bedrooms need to be redecorated too." Mike stated as he followed Kaitlyn. Sure enough, there were two small suitcases with all their clothing. A shopping trip would be in order. Maybe Leann would help him.

**Just a thought I had! Let me know what you think. I love reading reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chance to Be A Family**

Chapter 2

Mike had realized quickly how traumatized his girls were, especially Kaitlyn. She wouldn't eat until she knew for a fact that there was plenty of groceries and enough of the pulled salsa chicken that Mike or Hannah wouldn't do without if she ate. Even Hannah seemed a little hesitant with food. Both girls also seemed to be looking for away to save the food for later.

"Girls, eat. I have plenty and if you want something different, we'll just go to the grocery store. The food shortages have been over for a few years now." Mike told them. Both girls looked at him like he had lost his mind. Maybe the food shortages were over for him but not for his kids.

"Food is expensive. This must have cost a fortune." Kaitlyn told him.

"Nah. The rice was cheap, and Leann picked up the ingredients for the chicken, but I know that it wasn't terribly expensive." Mike said. Hannah had taken a tentative taste; almost like she wasn't even sure she could have that food. Like Mike would take the food from her.

"She picked this stuff up? But what will she and that little boy eat? You sent them away from here with no food?" Kaitlyn said in complete disbelief.

"She has food back at her place. Has a job teaching. They won't do without." Mike reassured her.

"It tastes pretty good." Hannah said as she took a drink of her milk. Mike saw it as a win because she took a second bite after Mike nodded at her, almost indicating that she was allowed more then one bite.

"Eat up. And if that doesn't fill you up, I have a whole pantry full of food in there. There's also a deep freeze in there and another deep freeze in the garage. I keep sodas in the fridge in the garage as well. Josh tends to want them if he sees them and Leann only wants him to have juice right now." Mike told both girls. Kaitlyn had taken a couple bites and Hannah was eyeing the bowl to see if she could have a second helping.

"Do they make ice cream anymore?" Hannah asked. She was still a bit sharp with him but at least she had dropped a bit of the attitude.

"Yes! How about, you girls eat that and after, we'll walk down the beach. There's an ice cream place about a quarter mile before. We can get a couple cones." Mike told them. Hannah gave a soft smile. He remembered how much she and Christine had both loved ice cream.

"Oh, Hannah and I can share a cone." Kaitlyn stated.

"Nah, we'll each get one. But eat up." Mike said as he indicated their plates.

An hour later, after both girls ate second helpings and the dishes were washed up, they made their way down the beach. Both girls were quiet, and Mike wished that he could read their minds. He wanted to know what had gone on with them. They were both skinny, but Kaitlyn was worse for the wear. Mike had offered her a t-shirt when he realized that all she had was long-sleeves but she adamantly refused it. It was late May in Florida. She would be miserable. When Mike offered her the shirt, he had noticed the look between the two girls but couldn't get a read on them.

"So, I didn't ask. Where have you two been? I know you said foster homes and slave camps but where?" Mike asked as they ate their ice cream cones. Kaitlyn seemed in pain and he had noticed that when she took a drink, she winced. He would be making dentist appointments too. Thankfully, Leann was off work and would help him.

"The foster homes were all over the Midwest. I don't know about the slave camps. They didn't tell us." Kaitlyn stated. She clearly wanted the subject dropped.

"Oh. So, you girls saw the bedrooms but didn't claim them. We can redecorate them however you'd like." Mike told them both.

"That's expensive and besides Katie and I have roomed together forever." Hannah argued. It was true, the girls had shared a room when they were younger too.

"Besides, if Leann and Josh stay over, doesn't he need a space?" Kaitlyn asked. She clearly wanted to know the depth of Mike and Leann's relationship but didn't want to ask.

"Girls, I am going to address this right now, so it doesn't bite me later. Leann and I have dated for about two years, almost two and a half. Josh is not my son, but I've been in his life since he was seven months old. I care very deeply for them. As far as Leann and Josh staying over, they rarely stay at my place. However, I do stay with her a couple nights out of the week. It is easier on Josh if he doesn't have to have two different places to sleep. You both are old enough to understand me sleeping with Leann. Before either of you make any assumptions and cause all of us heartache; yes, I do have sex with her. I didn't start seeing Leann until several years after your mom died. I had a death certificate verifying that she had died but nothing on you girls. Throughout the years, there have been imposters claiming to be the two of you and yes, I have been jipped. I can't explain how heartbreaking it was. I still care very deeply for your mom and always will. That is probably why Leann and I have not gotten anymore serious then what we are." Mike explained. Normally, he would have never talk about his sex life with his daughters, but they had both already been through so much. They deserved honesty.

"So, she won't stay over but you might stay with her sometimes? Kaitlyn asked.

"Probably. We will have to figure something out once you go to school. Girls, I really want you to like Leann and Josh. They are a huge part of my life and I care very deeply for them. They were never to replace your mom or you guys and there is room for all four of you. She and I began seeing each other before I retired and has made my retirement a lot easier and sweeter. She's young but not ridiculously young. If you give her a chance, I think you will both really like her. I am going to ask her to help you two shop for some new clothes and things for your bedroom, if that's okay." Mike told them. Both girls exchanged a look.

"You really don't need to spend that kind of money on us." Kaitlyn stated.

"You both need things. I cannot imagine that those suitcases have much in them. Besides, Katie, you are going to need short sleeves. You will be burning up in no time." Mike said and Kaitlyn shook her head.

"I don't wear short sleeves." Kaitlyn told him simply.

"Why not? Its Florida and you'll be hot." Mike asked. In just a second, he wished he hadn't because Kaitlyn had pulled her left sleeve up, revealing scars all over her wrist and forearm. They looked like burns from a cigarette. Mike was horrified. What had happened to his girls?

"My legs and other arm are also like that." Kaitlyn told him simply before rolling the sleeve down.

"And your back too?" Hannah said. Mike looked over at Kaitlyn who was looking at her hands.

"Except those aren't burns, they're whip marks. I really don't want to talk about this. Not here, not anywhere." Kaitlyn told him. Mike knew she was shutting down. Hopefully, Hannah would tell him what had happened.

"How about we just go back to the house so you girls can settle in?" Mike suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kaitlyn said as she stood up. Mike and Hannah were still working on their ice cream, but Kaitlyn had finished hers. They began the walk down the beach. The scars really bothered him, and he had noticed that she tensed up anytime that he touched her. He didn't know what to do to help either of his girls.

They got back to the house and the girls retreated into one of the bedrooms. The one that was further from Mike's room. He wondered if the rooming together and not being too close to him at night was a protective move. It broke his heart because they didn't even trust him. He called Leann, knowing she would be a 'safe harbor' for him.

"Care if I come over? I think the girls need some distance." Mike asked.

"I never care if you come over, but I figured you would want to stay with them." Leann remarked.

"Normally, yes but I think I scare them and I'm not even sure Hannah remembers me. Katie's arms are all scarred up and from what she admitted, so are her back and legs." Mike told her.

"That explains the jeans and long-sleeved shirt. What happened?" Leann asked.

"Not sure. She shut down and the girls aren't giving in much. They refuse to sleep in separate rooms. They told me that they had been in the slave camps and then foster care. I'd heard of the slave camps but avoided reading the reports on them." Mike admitted, knowing that Leann had also been in one of the camps.

"They were horrible, and I had it pretty easy. I was old enough that I could protect myself but those girls…Mike, nothing good happened to girls Kaitlyn's age. I am honestly shocked that she wasn't sold into sex slavery. The regional leaders liked to sell young girls because and I'm quoting 'they weren't used up.' Meaning, they hadn't had sex. And yes, there were people that would buy them. The Red Flu brought out the worst in humanity." Leann explained. It was all stuff that Mike knew but he had never wanted to imagine his daughters in that situation.

"I don't mean to dredge all this up for you." Mike remarked.

"If I can use my experience to help them, I will. I just wasn't sure what my place was. The girls can't be happy about me or Josh." Leann stated.

"I was brutally honest about you and me with them. And Josh too. I know there will be glitches, but I didn't want to end our relationship and I didn't want the girls to make assumptions about it." Mike told her.

"Good. There are times that I wonder about it. Its almost like friends with benefits other then you do seem to really care about my son." Leann remarked. It was the first time she had told him that. Between Josh telling Mike that he loved him and calling him Daddy, he really had to wonder about the relationship.

"I love Josh and I…" Mike started but was interrupted by screaming coming from the bedroom where the girls were sleeping.

"What is that?" Leann asked.

"I gotta go. One of the girls is having a nightmare." Mike said before hanging up. He would have to call Leann later. As soon as he got to the bedroom door and realized it was locked. That broke his heart because neither of the girls trusted him. "Can someone unlock the door? I won't hurt you, I promise." Mike shouted. Finally, Hannah came to the door and unlocked it and as soon as Mike walked in, he realized that it was Kaitlyn that had the nightmare. She was curled into a fetal position and was rocking back and forth.

"Please don't hurt Hannah." Kaitlyn choked out between sobs. Mike reached for her, but Hannah stopped him.

"Don't touch her. She has these every night. She'll cry herself to sleep." Hannah explained.

"What happened?" Mike asked. Hannah was getting back into bed like the dream was the most normal thing possible. Kaitlyn continued to sob.

"Not my story to tell. The longer you stay here, the longer it'll be before she settles down." Hannah told him sharply. She still had some major attitude and Mike didn't understand it. She caused Kaitlyn a lot of grief but was also fiercely protective of her.

"Hint taken. Wake me up if you two need anything." Mike told her. Leaving the bedroom was the last thing he wanted to do but he did it. It made him wish he could go back in time when he could make them feel safe. He stood outside the bedroom door for a few moments and eventually Kaitlyn stopped crying and was softly snoring. Hannah had locked the door behind him so he couldn't even look in on them.

More then clothes, dentist appointments and getting Hannah straightened out, he was going to have to earn their trust. It would be the biggest battle of his lifetime. Kaitlyn had a good façade built but she needed intense counseling, something she would probably never consent to. And Hannah was just a bundle of issues. It made Mike wonder if he would even be able to handle it. He had dreamt about having his girls back but maybe it would be better to just figure something else out. He didn't want them to fear for their safety. He finally walked back into the living area and realized what he had started to tell Leann. He also needed to ask her if she would help him with shopping for the girls. He picked his cellphone up and punched in her number. Thankfully, she answered after the second ring.

"Hey, everything okay?" Leann asked.

"Yeah. Kaitlyn had a nightmare. She eventually settled down. I needed to ask, I need to take the girls shopping. Can you help me? I think they might do better with a woman, and that is not something I am." Mike asked. He didn't mean it as a joke, but he knew Leann would give some light-hearted reply. He needed that.

"Of course, I'll help. And I am glad that you are not a woman." Leann teased.

"Me too. What are you doing tomorrow?" Mike asked.

"Going shopping with your girls and you. Can Josh come along? And you should be glad, the cramps are a killer." Leann stated.

"Probably a good thing I'm not coming in tonight then. You wouldn't have felt good. I also need to get them in for dental appointments, eye exams and I think they both need to be checked over by a doctor." Mike commented.

"Sorry, Mike. Its my off time with my shot. Anyway, take it one day at a time. The one issue that I have is Josh. I have tried to correct him but he's insistent on calling you Daddy. I don't know where it came from, other then maybe his daycare buddies. Its not like Jack has ever tried with him. When I tucked him in tonight, he made the remark that you do everything for him that his buddy's dads do." Leann told him.

"Is that getting any better?" Mike asked. It was one of Leann's biggest stressors. She didn't care for Jack's lifestyle choices and didn't particularly want him around their son but needed child support, which Jack refused to pay, regardless of rather he saw their son or not. In the two years that she and Mike had dated, Jack had never visited Josh.

"No. He still refuses to pay, and I've heard that he has a warrant out for his arrest. My lease is up next month, and I have to figure something out. The landlord will go up and being on summer break doesn't help." Leann explained. She never complained.

"He doesn't realize what he's robbing himself of. Josh is a special little boy and his mom is special too. I will help you however I can. I guess this would be the time in the relationship that I ask you to move in?" Mike asked. He wasn't sure what else to do.

"Thank you and I would ordinarily agree but you don't have room, and do you really want to move in your girlfriend and her son with your eighteen and fourteen-year-old? They may hate me." Leann remarked.

"I can move Katie out to the garage apartment. Besides, the girls don't really want to sleep apart right now so I still have an open bedroom. Course, that is only if you would consent to room with me." Mike teased.

"I suppose. You do snore though, but you do liven things up in a bedroom. So, is this an offer or what?" Leann asked.

"I didn't think I was ready, but it might help us both out." Mike remarked. He actually really liked the idea. He slept best when he was with Leann. It was not just a sexual thing for him. Was he ready for this step with Leann? It was a natural step after dating for two years but it was an inconvenient time.

"Mike, I…I love you, but I don't want you to do this unless you are sure. You are taking on even more baggage. I have avoided telling you that I love you because I didn't want you pressured into something. Leave it to a three-year-old to move things along." Leann joked.

"I am sure and quite honestly should have done this a long time ago. Maybe, lets just wait until after tomorrow to tell the girls. If Hannah is a heathen, you might have second thoughts. And one more thing?" Mike stated.

"Yeah?" Leann asked.

"I love you too. I was going to tell you earlier, but Katie took precedence." Mike told her.

"The kids always need to take precedence. Alright, we will be out there at nine am. Can I expect pancakes?" Leann asked. When Mike stayed over, especially on the weekends, he always served her breakfast in bed with Josh's help. Her favorite was his pancakes.

"I was already planning on making them for the girls. See you then." Mike told her before hanging up as he locked the house up and walked into his bedroom. He undressed and fell into bed, exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Chance to Be A Family**

Chapter 3

Twice more through the night, Mike was awoken by Kaitlyn screaming from a nightmare. Both times, he knew better then to even try and calm her. Both times, he just sat on the edge of his bed and listened until the screams subsided, and the sobs started. Eventually, the sobs would stop, and she would start snoring again. Mike was still in a state of shock that his girls were alive, but it made his heart hurt. Was he strong enough to handle whatever they had gone through?

At six, he went on a short run on the beach, needing to decompress. He was back to the house before seven. Thankfully, the girls were still in their locked room and he started breakfast. Cooking had also become another passion, something he enjoyed doing with Leann. He fixed pancakes, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, biscuits and gravy and had the fruit salad from the night before. Hannah walked out first and had a look of shock when she seen the table.

"This is a lot of food." Hannah stated.

"Yeah, I went a little crazy. Hope you're hungry?" Mike asked.

"I could eat." Hannah said simply and sit down.

"Eat up. Where's your sister?" Mike asked.

"Getting ready. She didn't sleep much." Hannah stated as she started filling her plate. Her attitude was still off, and she was defensive. He couldn't figure her out.

"I heard her. I was worried." Mike remarked as he sat down across from her and drank his coffee.

"Yeah, right." Hannah said between bites.

"Hannah, I worried the entire time. I tried to find you girls." Mike started.

"No, you were out saving the world. That was more important then saving us from…anyway, you never cared. Katie is the only one that ever cared." Hannah said shortly.

"From what?" Mike asked but Hannah shook her head. The subject was closed, and Kaitlyn walked in. She looked like death warmed over but offered Mike a fake smile. He had no idea what had happened but was amazed by her strength. How she plastered on a smile, albeit fake, despite everything that she had been through.

"Can I have some of that coffee?" Kaitlyn asked hopefully. Mike stood up and grabbed a cup of coffee, cream and sugar for her. Kaitlyn fixed herself a cup and looked around at the food.

"Eat up, sweetie. I wanted to talk to you girls. Leann and Josh are coming out this morning. A more formal meeting and then we'll go shopping. Get what you girls need. I needed to explain a few things, Josh has taken to calling me 'Daddy' recently. We aren't sure where it came from but he's insistent. I didn't want you girls to become uncomfortable if you hear it. I also…Leann and Josh…I was going to wait until after today to tell you, but they are going to be moving in. I really think you'll like them. Katie, if you get to where you want some more room, I have a garage apartment. Its small, just a studio but it would give you some room. You can stay here as long as you need but its there. So, I ask that you both give Leann and Josh a chance. They are good people." Mike explained.

"I told you that you needed to do something about that. You did a lot in twelve hours." Kaitlyn teased him with another fake smile. Hannah just shrugged. Hopefully, she would behave herself. There was a knock on the door and Mike stood up to answer it.

"Girls, eat. This is probably Leann and Josh." Mike said as he gave Kaitlyn a plate and fork. Fortunately, she didn't argue and began dishing herself up a plate of food. Mike walked to the door and opened it. He smiled as soon as he seen Leann and Josh. They were like a breath of fresh air.

"Hi, Daddy!" Josh said as he jumped into Mike's arms.

"Hey, buddy." Mike told him. He leaned over and gave Leann a kiss before they stepped in. "I already told them that you would be moving in. I don't want them surprised by anything and I think they, especially, Kaitlyn needs a woman here." Mike told her quietly.

"Good. I was wondering if you were just having a moment last night." Leann remarked.

"No, I was serious. I should have done that a long time ago." Mike told her before pulling her in with him.

"I just didn't want to pressure you. I've loved you for a long time. The way you are with Josh. How supportive you are. No many men would take on a woman with a small child." Leann remarked. They were still in the entry area, out of earshot of the girls.

"Well, now you have two teenage girls to deal with. Hannah won't make it easy on you." Mike warned.

"Mike, I realize that she is making herself unlovable, but you still need to let her know that you do love her and that you missed her. I know you did. Its easy to focus on her less then appealing aspects. How old was she when this all started?" Leann asked.

"Eight. She was such a sweet, little girl." Mike remarked. He knew that Leann was right, but it was hard. He was just figuring things out, but he had already figured out that Kaitlyn had gone through hell, protecting Hannah. As bad as it was, he was having trouble not blaming Hannah. There was huge part of him that was afraid that when he did find out, he would end up hating Hannah. He didn't want that for her or for himself.

"Somewhere, deep down, she is still that same sweet girl. What's on your mind?" Leann asked. She knew him too well. Mike sat down on the bench and Leann joined him

"Its…just that…Kaitlyn has gone through hell. My guess is that she did it to protect Hannah, and all that Hannah has done is give Kaitlyn grief. I don't know what they've been through but I…am blaming Hannah for it. Not sure what kind of father that makes me. I am scared to death when I actually find out what happened, I will end up hating Hannah for it. She deserves better, regardless of what she's done or how she acts." Mike told her quietly. Thankfully, Josh was occupied, playing with his toy and Leann just nodded.

"I will buffer where I can. Mike, just remember, if you do start blaming Hannah, start hating her; remember that there was a point in time that she was that sweet, little girl and that you loved her. That will transcend the anger and the hate." Leann told him.

"I hope." Mike remarked. He hated himself for it. He and Leann got up and walked into the kitchen. Thankfully, both girls were eating and didn't seem to be trying to figure out if they could. "Girls, this is Leann and Josh. This is Katie, and Hannah." Mike said, gesturing at the girls. Kaitlyn gave her a fake smile and Hannah rolled her eyes. Mike again felt his blood boiling at Hannah.

"Its so nice to meet you both, more formally then yesterday. Josh, let's sit down." Leann said as she sat the little boy in his booster seat and started fixing him a plate. He smiled at the two girls and handed Kaitlyn his toy.

"Do you wanna play with me?" Josh said. Mike knew one thing for sure, Josh would charm Kaitlyn at least.

"Maybe later, I think your mom wants you to eat." Kaitlyn told him. Mike noticed the weird look that the girls exchanged. He figured they were just missing Christine and seeing Josh with his mom brought that to a forefront.

"Girls, if you've ate your fill, we're going to do some shopping. Get you both whatever you need. I thought you might be more comfortable with her. Now, Hannah; I do have some rules concerning your clothes and I am going to make it clear now so there's no argument later. No black. I don't want to see you in a short skirt like that you're wearing. So, no shorts or skirts that are more then three inches above your knees. I will also like to see you in a variety of colors. Nothing terribly revealing. Leann will help you. Katie, you're eighteen so I can't say much but I would prefer to see you in some lighter weight items. I understand you have scars but at least here, at home, its okay to let them show. I have scars too. In public, if you don't want them to show, I understand." Mike stated. The girls looked between each other and nodded.

"Okay." Hannah said simply. The lack of argument was surprising, and Mike looked at Leann for guidance.

"I also thought you girls might like to get your hair cut. Its really long." Leann remarked. Hannah's was down and to her butt, but Kaitlyn's was done in an old-fashioned bun.

"Oh, that would be nice. Its so heavy. I have headaches all the time." Kaitlyn remarked.

"That's because you can't see, not because of your hair." Hannah stated, addressing Kaitlyn.

"Katie, are you having trouble with your eyes?" Mike asked. Kaitlyn had always had trouble with her eyes but had been in contacts when she was younger. He just assumed she still wore them.

"A little but I knew glasses are expensive. I figured getting my hair cut would be cheaper and might help some." Kaitlyn explained.

"A lot. Her eyes hurt her a lot." Hannah told Mike sharply.

"Mike, the mall that I was going to take them to has eye places too. Some of them can even have glasses done in an hour or so." Leann told him.

"Good. Katie, I will take you to get your eyes checked. If they aren't too bad, they maybe able to get the glasses done while you shop for your clothes. Hannah, are your eyes okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, they're fine." Hannah told him.

"Alright, so, we'll do the eye appointment today and both you girls need dentist appointments and regular doctor's appointments, for check-ups." Mike explained. The girls exchanged a panicked look but nodded at him. He needed to make sure that his girls were healthy.

"And we'll still do hair appointments. It might help anyway." Leann stated.

"Yeah, that's right. I also understand you girls wanting to room together. Do you want two smaller beds? Or does the queen-sized work? We can you a new bedspread, curtains, rug, pictures. Really, whatever you want." Mike told them.

"I can draw you a picture!" Josh told Kaitlyn who gave him an actual smile.

"That'd be nice." Kaitlyn told him. Both girls had finished eating but Josh, Mike and Leann were still eating.

"He loves to draw." Leann told her. Mike's fridge was littered with Josh's latest 'masterpieces.'

"I'm fine with that bed. Its comfortable." Hannah said abruptly, obviously not wanting to fixate on Josh.

"Yeah, its fine." Kaitlyn agreed.

"Do you all want to redecorate? We can paint too?" Leann asked.

"I…don't want to cost the money." Kaitlyn told her.

"Sweetie, its okay. You and Hannah can pick something new out." Mike told her. He noticed that Hannah had rolled her eyes, he just wasn't sure why.

"How come you call her sweetie or honey but I'm just Hannah?" Hannah asked. Mike hadn't noticed himself even doing it. He had always referred to his daughters as sweetie, baby or honey. Hannah was looking at him earnestly, expecting a reply. He looked at Leann for help, but she shrugged.

"I…don't know. I hadn't realized that I was doing it. Sorry." Mike said. He was going to have to be more careful with Hannah. She didn't need to know that he was angry at her.

"Mommy, I gotta go potty; can Daddy take me?" Josh asked. It was the first time that Josh had called Mike 'Daddy' in front of the girls. Kaitlyn didn't react and Hannah gave another eye roll.

"I'll take him." Mike offered, needing to get away from Hannah for a moment. He stood up and picked Josh up. As he walked behind Hannah, he reached and squeezed her shoulder. He badly wanted to hug both his daughters but they both stiffened up any time he was close.

Mike intentionally took Josh into his master bathroom to go to the bathroom. Josh didn't care but it gave Mike a chance to look at the old pictures of Christine and their kids. Back when things were perfect, Lucas and Christine were alive, and his girls weren't damaged. He had Leann and Josh now, and he had his girls, but things were not perfect.

"Mike, you okay? Josh has been out in the kitchen for a few moments. Said you were daydreaming." Leann said as she walked into the bedroom. Mike hadn't heard Josh leave the room.

"Uh…sorry, I didn't hear him. Just, needed a moment." Mike remarked.

"Its okay. He was showing Katie his toy and Hannah is cleaning up. Talk to me." Leann said as she wrapped her arms around him. He planted a kiss on her lips and returned the hug.

"I know I should be thrilled. I have my girls back. I know its them. No doubt but those are not the same girls I left all those years ago. They are…angry, hurt, damaged. And, I have no idea how to help them." Mike confided. He and Leann sat down on the edge of the bed and she squeezed his hand.

"I don't know, Mike but you are not the same person either. I didn't know you then. They need to know, you are the one person they can trust. The one that will support them and love them. I know you're struggling with Hannah but just keep reminding yourself, you love her. You loved her then and you love her now." Leann said as she picked up a picture of Mike and Hannah, when Hannah was a baby. Mike smiled at the picture. Hannah had been a beautiful baby and Mike adored her.

"I probably need to move these pictures out of here, especially the ones of Christine. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable since I'm moving you in here." Mike stated.

"I don't mind them, but the girls might want a few. Ask them before you pack them away." Leann said as she stood up and pulled him up. Mike landed another kiss on her lips and they walked into the living area. Hannah was finishing up dishes and Kaitlyn was inspecting Josh's 'masterpieces' on Mike's fridge with Josh. They had seemed to have developed an odd bond.

"Here, let me help you." Mike said as he walked up next to Hannah and began helping her with the dishes. Thankfully, Hannah didn't say anything and allowed Mike to help her. When they finished, Hannah started to turn away from him, but Mike caught her arm. "Hannah, I know that I seem…distant to you. I just can't figure you and Katie out. I missed you girls, both of you. I am thrilled to have you back. I just…have a lot of questions and nothing is clear. No matter what happened to the two of you, what you had to do; the one thing that won't change is that I will love the two of you. All I ask for is some honesty. I can't help you if I don't know what happened." Mike said quietly. Thankfully, Hannah had allowed him to hold her arm and even stepped a bit closer to him. She indicated for him to lean down and when he did, she whispered in his ear.

"It's not me that needs help. Its Katie. She's been through a lot." Hannah told him before pulling away. When Mike thought that she was done, she leaned back up and shockingly, kissed his cheek. It took Mike by surprise. Hannah was walking away before Mike could question it, but it did make something clear to him; he needed to try harder with both girls. Hannah kept giving him little hints and then covering it with grumpiness. Kaitlyn had also gone to their bedroom to get ready and he turned back towards Leann.

"That was surprising." Mike stated.

"But welcome." Leann said with a smile. Josh had followed the two girls, because apparently, Kaitlyn was his new 'favorite person.'

"Yes, so at the rate that Katie is going; we might just have a built-in babysitter until she goes to school. Josh likes her." Mike remarked. Since he and Leann had started dating, Josh was always a part of their dates. It wasn't something that Mike minded in the least and they managed plenty of adult time, but they also enjoyed the little boy's cuddles too. Josh frequently snuck into bed with them on nights the Mike stayed over at Leann's.

"I noticed that, and Hannah isn't terrible with him either. She told me he reminds her a little of Lucas. Does he remind you of him?" Leann asked.

"Sometimes. I try not to focus on it." Mike stated. The kitchen was clean, and he locked the backdoor, knowing they'd be leaving soon. Both girls came out and while Hannah's skirt was entirely too short, she did at least have leggings on.

"Dad, I know the skirt is short, but I don't have nothing else, so I put the leggings on." Hannah stated.

"You don't have anything else, not nothing else. And we will take care of that today." Mike corrected her.

"Right." Hannah agreed.

"Let's take my SUV? That way we don't have to move Josh's car seat and there's cargo space." Leann remarked. It was an easier alternative. She handed Mike her keys and then helped Josh get secured. The girls had climbed in and buckled up. As soon as they were all settled, Mike headed to the mall that Leann had been talking about.

"Alright, Katie and I will go and see if we can get her in to check those eyes. While we're doing that, Leann will help you with your clothes, Hannah. Please listen and behave. We'll meet up, eat lunch, get both of your haircuts and then get whatever else is needed. Whatever Katie needs and whatever else you need, Hannah. We'll also find swimsuits for the two of you. Both of you loved to swim. Might as well take advantage of me having a pool. And you need to decide if you want to redecorate that room." Mike stated as he drove.

"Dad…do you have a picture of Mom? I would like one…if you don't mind…you might have thrown them all away. I didn't see any in the living room, so I didn't know…" Hannah asked. It broke Mike's heart that she thought he would have actually thrown pictures of his family away.

"Yes, I have pictures and you girls are welcome to them. We'll go through them." Mike assured them. He looked back in the mirror and saw a slight smile on both girl's face. Leann reached over and squeezed his hand. The rest of the drive was made in silence and once they got to the mall, Mike helped Leann get Josh situated in his stroller. As soon as they walked into the mall, they would be separating ways to do what they needed to do. Mike handed Leann his debit card and gave Hannah a firm look. She nodded without him saying a word.

The eye doctor was distressed when Kaitlyn told him how long she had been without glasses or contacts. He advised her that contacts were not a good option due to how deteriorated her eyes were and went as far as suggesting a progressive prescription. They could fortunately get the glasses done that day, but it would take two to three hours. Kaitlyn picked out a simple pair of frames that looked adorable on her and would work for the thicker lenses. The cost made Mike gulp, but he could afford it and he would get the girls on his benefit package before their other appointments. Kaitlyn's eyesight was more important then anything else.

They found Leann, Hannah and Josh at one of the clothing stores that catered to girls Hannah and Kaitlyn's age. Mike took Josh while Leann and the two girls were in the dressing room. Kaitlyn had found a shirt she liked and apparently Hannah had found several things for both of them.

"Daddy, can we go build-a-bear? I think Katie is sad and she needs a teddy bear to hug." Josh asked.

"Sure. After lunch? Why do you think she's sad?" Mike asked. The little boy was very inquisitive. Maybe Kaitlyn had told him one of her 'secrets.'

"I don't know. I just know, she sad. I think Hannah is too but not like Katie." Josh explained.

"I see. Well, they have some shopping to do after lunch. We'll go build the bear then, okay?" Mike asked. He didn't have the heart to tell the little boy that whatever hurt that his girls had been through, a teddy bear wasn't going to help.

He was happy with all the selections that the girls had made. The clothes that Hannah had picked were 'dad approved' and Kaitlyn picked out clothes that were lighter weight. Leann had found sales and clearance items that the girls were happy with. They both needed underclothes, pajamas and shoes but Leann told him that would be dealt with after lunch. They had worked up an appetite.

They ate lunch at a kid-friendly pizza place in the mall. When the two girls went to the bathroom, Mike told Leann Josh's plans for giving Kaitlyn a bear. He could tell something was bothering her, but she was watching for the girls.

"Something wrong?" Mike asked.

"When I was in the dressing room, Katie raised her arms up and her shirt come up. Mike, there are stretch marks on her stomach. Recent ones." Leann explained.

"She's thin. I would imagine that she's lost some weight. That would cause that." Mike stated. He also knew another reason for stretch marks, but his mind couldn't go there.

"It can but…Mike, I think its something else. And I think you understand what I'm saying." Leann argued.

"How…do we even ask her…if she's…what, had a baby?" Mike asked quietly.

"Let me work on her. Don't hint that you know. It may simply be…weight loss." Leann stated.

"But?" Mike asked, knowing his girlfriend.

"But, she…I don't know, Mike, but there are other things. I think she's recently…in the past six months delivered." Leann stated.

"So, where's the baby?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. Could explain her sadness and nightmares though. Here's the girls." Leann said, dropping the subject. Josh had fallen asleep in Mike's arms and had not overheard the conversation. They visited over their sodas until Josh woke back up, while Mike watched Kaitlyn closely.

She did have a lot of Christine's features and he remembered in the months after Christine gave birth to their three babies, how she would have self-image issues. Stretch marks, acne, weight gain and other things that Mike didn't want to think about with his daughter. While Kaitlyn was thin, she also had Christine's figure. Small but curvy. Christine hadn't developed those curves until after she had Kaitlyn. It wasn't foolproof but it was not unheard of.

He would leave it in Leann's hands to sus out. She was as determined as he was, and they got along well because of it. Both girls seemed at ease with her, which made Mike feel better. It would make their road a lot easier.

Leann would pick up Kaitlyn's glasses and get the other needed items with the girls while Mike took Josh and occupied him. The little boy was a breath of fresh air for Mike. Sweet and innocent. How his girls used to be. They were still sweet, but their innocence had disappeared. Josh picked out a bear and decorated it for Kaitlyn.

After finishing the bear, Mike took Josh to a toy store to pick out a toy. He had been good the entire trip and Mike wanted to reward him. Josh picked himself out a toy but also found a doll for Hannah. Mike didn't have it in him to tell the little boy that Hannah didn't care about a ragdoll. He just hoped that Hannah would act the part.

By the time they got finished, Leann and the girls were done. More clothing had been bought and Kaitlyn's glasses were picked up. He was shocked to see how much hair had been cut off. Hannah's hair was cut to her shoulders and styled into a longer bob. Kaitlyn had gone short with a pixie style that was also adorable. Both girls seemed happy with the styles. All three kids fell asleep on the way home and Leann reached over and squeezed Mike's hand.

"Mike, just give them time. Don't rush things." Leann said.

"I know. Do you want to stay over tonight?" Mike asked.

"We can. Get Josh used to his new room. I brought some clothes out because I figured you would ask." Leann stated.

"Good. I honestly can't wait to get you two moved out there." Mike told her. It was true, now that it was a reality; he was excited for it.

"I haven't told Josh yet, but I think he'll be happy. He loves you." Leann stated.

"I love him too; and you, of course." Mike said with a smile.

"Glad you clarified that." Leann stated. They were almost home, and Mike was curious as to what would be happening in the next days or weeks.

**I know, super long chapter but no good place to end it. Love the reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Chance to Be A Family**

Chapter 4

Both girls seemed much more at ease with Leann then what they were with Mike. With Hannah, there was open hostility and contempt. With Kaitlyn, there was only sadness and pain. Of the two of them, Mike preferred Hannah's temper. He at least understood it. With Kaitlyn, he had no idea how to get beyond Kaitlyn's sadness.

Despite the pain that Kaitlyn was in, she plastered on a fake smile and kept going. She did seem very touched by Josh's gift of a stuffed animal and even gave the little boy a hug. Hannah fortunately accepted the rag doll from him with a smile and a thank you. The stuffed bear and rag doll were placed on their bed after they had redecorated. The girls had refused to have Mike buy them a new bedspread but after a stop at Leann's apartment, were happy to decorate with one of her extra quilts. She had also come up with curtains and a braided rug to match. Since she and Mike were combining households, the extra items would have come to Mike's house or a storage unit anyway.

Mike could only hope for a peaceful night for Kaitlyn so that the rest of them could sleep and so she could get some much-needed rest. Mike knew and understood about being haunted. He had spent years in therapy. It honestly hadn't helped him but his saving grace the last few years had been Leann and Josh. He also found interests. Cooking, woodworking, deep-sea fishing with Tom and Russ, hunting at a cabin he loved in Georgia, and he had even done a little surfing. He had no idea how to help either of his daughters. Most of the time, Hannah didn't want to associate with him. Every now and then, there were little glimpses of her former personality. Mostly when Mike was trying to help Kaitlyn with something. At least he could talk to Kaitlyn; but he couldn't touch her without her shrinking away from him.

He'd always been an affectionate father. One of his own dad's failings was Mike had no idea if he had even loved him. Mike's dad provided for his wife and children but worked himself to the bone doing it. He missed all kinds of events in pursuit of work. When Mike and Christine married, one of the things that Mike vowed to himself was that he was not going to be one of those sort of dads. He hadn't necessarily been successful, especially as a husband but he at least spent time with his family when he was home and gave plenty of hugs and kisses. Christine had told him once that was the biggest reason that she didn't divorce him. He was a good dad and had days where he was a good husband. She didn't want to take that away from their kids, even at the cost of her own happiness.

So, Mike had a do-over with Leann. Even though he had not done so well at the words of affirmation part of his relationship; he was more attentive to her interests and needs. She put herself through school and was going to skip the graduation, getting her degree in the mail. She struggled as a single mom and so Mike threw her a big party with several of her friends. He also made sure that when Josh needed or wanted something special that Leann couldn't afford; it would just mysteriously show up. Mike frequently paid bills that Leann struggled with too. Since most of their dates involved Josh, Mike covered those costs and they got their private adult time, after Josh went to bed.

As their relationship progressed, Mike had stayed over at Leann's more often. It was easier then going home to his empty house and he preferred Leann's company. It was natural. There were nights that they just slept in the same bed. Their relationship wasn't completely sexual, and they were completely compatible in every aspect.

As Mike settled into the bed next to Leann, all he could hope for was that Kaitlyn got some rest. Maybe having Leann close would help. Before the girls had gone to bed, Mike sat them on the couch to go over some 'rules.'

"Girls, one of the biggies is that you don't lock that bedroom door. I promise, I won't hurt either of you in any way. You have no reason to trust me but please, keep the bedroom door unlocked. Leann is staying here tonight and will be out here on a more permanent basis soon. I will prove to you, you can trust me." Mike begged. Both girls seemed very troubled with the idea of the door being unlocked. Mike just didn't understand the logic and thought about just leaving them be.

"O…okay." Kaitlyn agreed. He could hear the hesitancy in her voice. She got up and walked to the bedroom, leaving Hannah on the couch. She also stood up but turned around and looked at Mike.

"This is not easy for her. Don't pressure her into things she isn't ready for." Hannah started.

"Hannah, if I knew what has happened; I could better help her. I am walking blind on this and by doing that, causing more damage." Mike argued. If Hannah would just tell him instead of being on a defense all the time. It had to be exhausting for her.

"Not my story." Hannah stated.

"But it is. Your sister went through hell. I don't know how or why but my guess is she was trying to protect you. You have a duty in this. Return the favor. It is the least that you could do." Mike said. He knew it sounded harsh and made it sound like he was blaming Hannah. He was but Mike wanted to hide it. He knew there was something wrong with the anger towards Hannah. She deserved better then a father that had trouble being in the same room with her.

"Maybe but it not up to me. If Katie wants it told, she'll do it. She is afraid of the disappointment." Hannah said before walking out of the room. It gave Mike a moment to cool down. After hearing the girl's bedroom door close, Mike got up and headed to his own bedroom. Josh was in his new room and Leann was in Mike's room, reading in bed. Mike undressed and crawled in next to her.

"How'd that conversation go?" Leann asked. She had put her book on the nightstand and shut her light off. Mike wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Not particularly well. I really need to be careful around Hannah." Mike remarked and Leann pulled away, rolled over to where she was facing him and propped herself up on her elbow.

"Mike, maybe…if you just brought it to the forefront it would be better. I know your temper and I am afraid that something will hit you and you will erupt. I really don't think you want to hurt Hannah like that." Leann suggested.

"I would never physically harm my child. You should know that." Mike stated.

"I know that. No doubt. You would never lay a hand on her, but you can be just as vicious with your words. You would not be so worried about lashing out at her if there wasn't some small part of you that still loves her." Leann explained.

"I cannot say; 'Hannah, because of your sister protecting you, I feel that she was hurt, so I blame you. And because I blame you, I hate you for what happened to her.' Not a good move. That would destroy her." Mike said quietly. As soon as he said it, he heard a glass breaking in the hallway on the hardwood floor. He and Leann were both out of the bed like a shot. She slung open the door and immediately knelt down. Hannah was slumped on the floor, sobbing. She had overheard the conversation and there was no going back now. Mike had done exactly what he was trying not to do, he had destroyed his daughter.

"Mike, I'll handle her, but can you clean this glass up? You might think about sleeping on the couch. I'm going to keep her in here with me." Leann instructed. Leann didn't seem angry, but he wasn't sure.

"But I need to talk to her…need to explain." Mike tried to convince Leann.

"Maybe tomorrow. Tonight, she needs a little distance. I'll take care of her." Leann promised and Mike knew better then to argue. He nodded and carefully slipped past Leann and Hannah to get the broom. By the time he had walked back into the hallway, Leann and Hannah were behind his closed bedroom door. He hoped that his normally calm and collected girlfriend could help Hannah. He had no idea what else to do but go in to the living room and lay down on the couch.

Leann sit Hannah down on Mike's bed. The poor girl was still crying and had cut her hand on the glass. Leann bandaged it and Hannah fixated on a picture of her family that was on Mike's dresser. Leann handed it to her, knowing Mike wouldn't mind. He had told the girls that they could pick out a picture of their mother.

"Your mother was a beautiful woman. Your dad talks about her a lot. The way she sounds to me, it seems she had a beautiful heart and soul too." Leann remarked as she sat down next to Hannah. They both leaned against the headboard and Hannah drew her knees up to her chest.

"She…I really don't remember that much about her." Hannah admitted.

"That's why you asked about the pictures, isn't it?" Leann asked.

"Yeah, I guess I thought if I saw a picture, I could remember how things used to be. But things can't be like that again. The dad I remember, although not well, wouldn't have ever said things like that." Hannah stated. She was still looking at the picture.

"Hannah, you are not the same person you were in that picture, and neither is your sister, and neither is your dad." Leann said.

"I get that. And I get that he wants me to tell what happened to Katie. She is so scared that he'll be disappointed in her. It is not up to me to tell. I think she should." Hannah admitted.

"That explains the little hints that you've given your dad. Honey, I need to ask, has your sister had a baby?" Leann asked. Hannah looked up at her in shock.

"How did you know?" Hannah asked.

"Because a woman knows. Where's the baby?" Leann pressed on.

"A lot of what Katie has told Dad, to stay here has been a lie. She wanted me to be safe and…" Hannah started.

"Okay, I want you to continue this and I know you probably don't want to talk to or see your dad right now, but he needs to hear this. Its easier to just tell it once. I'll be here the whole time." Leann explained as she stood up. Fortunately, Hannah just nodded at her and Leann walked into the living room. Mike was laying on the couch, staring off into space. "Mike, can you come in here? I got Hannah talking and I think you need to hear it." Leann asked and Mike jumped up.

"Talking about what happened or what I just said?" Mike asked as they walked towards the bedroom.

"About what happened but what you said will probably be brought up. Just be prepared." Leann told him quietly. They walked into the bedroom where Hannah was still sitting in the middle of the bed. She looked incredibly forlorn. Mike sat down on one side and Leann on the other.

"Anyway, I still think this is up to Katie to tell but I guess I had better. A lot of what she has said is a lie so that I would be safe. There were no foster homes. She hasn't been accepted into college either. We were in the slave camps ran by the regional leaders. After they were liberated, we didn't have anywhere to go. The regional leaders would sell people who didn't have anyone or didn't appear to have anyone. A guy by the name of Tucker Sims 'bought' us. He took us to Des Moines, Iowa where he had a house. Katie was supposed to take care of his kids, cook and clean. We were a package deal, but his wife was less then thrilled. Pretty soon, the abuse started. His wife was vicious. Katie bargained that she would take all the beatings and such so I wasn't hurt." Hannah stopped talking and picked at her injured hand.

"Keep going, honey." Mike encouraged.

"You won't be disappointed?" Hannah asked.

"No." Mike answered simply.

"Okay, so we were secluded and only recently found out that you had survived, a news report. Tucker's wife got mad at Katie for bringing it up. She took a pan of boiling hot water and spilled it down Katie's back. Cigarette burns on her arms and legs. You get the idea. Rayna was intensely jealous of Katie. It wasn't like Katie wanted Tucker to…you know. She did what she did to keep me from having to do it but knew, it was only a matter of time before Tucker started liking me like that." Hannah stated.

"And the baby?" Leann asked.

"Katie ended up getting pregnant. She didn't mean to. Rayna was absolutely furious. Katie didn't get to the doctor or anything and I delivered the baby. Despite everything, Katie really loves that baby. His name is Benjamin Michael. We called him Benji." Hannah explained. Mike pulled a throw blanket over her and wrapped an arm around her. Thankfully, Hannah leaned into him.

"Keep going." Mike encouraged. He was devastated but needed the whole story.

"Tucker and Rayna only had girls so of course, he was thrilled that Benji is a boy. Rayna hated him. Somehow, we got away from Tucker and Rayna, but Tucker takes Benji everywhere with him and we couldn't take him with us. Katie had found your address, stole money and bought bus tickets and we got here. We walked to your house from the bus station. She really misses Benji. I don't think Tucker would hurt him, but Rayna is another story." Hannah stated.

"You said Des Moines, Iowa?" Mike asked.

"Yes, but it's actually a farm to the south of Des Moines. I know the address." Hannah stated and Mike handed her a notebook and pen from his nightstand. She quickly wrote the address down and handed it to Mike.

"What are you going to do?" Leann asked.

"Call some friends for help and go and get that baby. I will do it all legally." Mike told her.

"Can I go with you? To help?" Hannah asked.

"That is probably not a good idea. I don't want you to get trapped if something happens." Mike argued.

"But Benji knows me. I promise, I won't cause any problems and I will be careful." Hannah objected.

"I'll think about it. Its going to take some time to get everyone together to go to Des Moines. Now, about what I said earlier. Hannah, I am sorry. I should have never felt that, let alone said it. I can't take it back, no matter how much I would like to. No apology that I can give you will be good enough. I could sit here all night long and tell you that I love you and so on; but I have set it up for you to think I was lying to you. So, I need you to give me a chance to prove it. I was doing everything I could to protect you from me lashing out at you. I was terrified that I would say something in anger." Mike stated. The entire time, Hannah didn't move and didn't react, just staring at her hands.

"Hannah, he doesn't expect you to say anything tonight or even acknowledge it. It hurts. Probably more then anything else. If you want to just go to bed and digest it and think about it, that's alright." Leann suggested as she checked Hannah's injured hand over. The cut was deep but had stopped bleeding.

"I think I'll just do that. I'm really tired. Can we not tell Katie that I told you this? I don't know what we'll tell her if you go get Benji but…she's so scared of you being disappointed in her." Hannah asked as she scooted to the end of the bed.

"For now, yes. We won't tell her that I know. If that starts bleeding again, wake me up. You might need stitches. It's a little deep." Mike told her. He wanted Hannah to instantly forgive him, but it wasn't in the cards. If she was going to forgive him, she had to in her own timing.

"Okay, have a good night." Hannah said as she got off the bed. Mike leaned over and picked up a picture off his nightstand and handed it to her. It was a picture of him, Christine, Kaitlyn and Hannah. Hannah was a baby in the picture and Mike was holding her. It was just a snapshot, but Mike had carried it with him for years.

"We will go through the other pictures later and you can pick more but take that one. Its one of my favorites." Mike stated. Hannah gave a slight smile and walked out. As soon as they heard her bedroom door close, Mike and Leann both let out a big sigh.

"That was hard to hear." Leann said as she pushed the door closed. She got back in bed and curled up next to Mike.

"It was. You understand why I have to go and get Benji?" Mike asked as he got under the covers and wrapped his arms around Leann.

"I do. Just be prepared that you might not get to bring him home. As bad as it is, Tucker has a claim to Benji. And if Rayna has hurt him in some way…" Leann remarked.

"I am trying not to think of those scenarios. I am well aware of it though. That's why I agreed not to tell Katie. I would prefer to just show up with him. So, off subject; how do you feel about sleeping with a grandpa?" Mike teased. The age difference between him and Leann still made him nervous, so he joked about it. It was easier.

"Oh, I guess I could handle it. You are a great dad and I can only imagine what kind of grandpa you'd be." Leann remarked and then gave him a kiss.

"I just told my daughter that I hated her." Mike stated.

"No, your daughter overheard a conversation. Granted, you shouldn't have said it, but I don't think, no matter how angry you got at her or how much you blamed her; you could have said those words to her face. All of you have some serious healing to do and you are bound to have a rough, couple days ahead. Get some sleep. I love you." Leann said before giving him another kiss.

"I love you too." Mike replied before snuggling down next to Leann. He had shut the lights off and was completely wrung out. The day had been extremely emotional, and Mike was not used to that. He also knew, it wouldn't be the last one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Second Chance to Be A Family**

Chapter 5

Thankfully, Kaitlyn slept through the night. Hannah, however, didn't. When Mike got up at five for his work out and run, she was sitting in the living room; looking at the photo albums that Mike had gotten from the house in Norfolk. Mike decided to forego the workout and run and sat beside her with a cup of coffee. He immediately noticed that her cut had bled through the bandage.

"Here, let me see that?" Mike said as he took her small hand in his own. He noticed how stiff she was as he unwrapped the bandages and assessed the injury. "Hurt?" Mike asked.

"A little; not like you care, though." Hannah replied, still looking at the photos. Instead of replying immediately, he stood up and got fresh bandages and antibiotic for the cut and then sit back down next to her. As he doctored the cut; he smiled down at the pictures.

"I remember that trip. We had a really good time. You kids ate s'mores until you were sick." Mike said. The trip in question had been a camping trip to West Virginia.

"Oh. I don't remember it." Hannah stated. It surprised him because it was the summer before he went to the Arctic. Hannah should remember it. She was eight when he left.

"You were about seven then. I left for the Arctic the next summer." Mike replied.

"I don't remember a lot from then. You may think a lot is my fault, but that isn't." Hannah told him.

"Hannah, I am truly sorry. I hate that I hurt you like that and I want to make it right…" Mike started but Hannah was not hearing it.

"All I want is to help Katie get Benji back. I know I need help with that, so I told you. Please don't make me regret it." Hannah said before getting up and storming off, back to the girl's room. Mike rubbed his face and looked down at the pictures, back when he had three healthy, happy kids. Now he two daughters who were broken and hurting. Mike didn't know how to put the pieces of his shattered family together and seemed to be failing miserably.

He ended up going to the garage and working out; hard. Even though he was retired, he liked staying in shape and Leann agreed. She loved how in shape he was. He didn't run on the beach, as was his habit, but instead ran five miles on his treadmill. By the time he walked back into the house, both girls and Josh were in the kitchen at the breakfast bar and Leann was cooking a breakfast skillet, while discussing the day's activities.

"I thought maybe we could get your bedroom set up? The bedspread and such taken care of? Your dad has some calls he needs to make." Leann stated. Mike walked around to the kitchen-side and grabbed a glass of water. Kaitlyn was oblivious to why Mike needed to make the calls and Hannah eyed him. She was afraid of him telling Kaitlyn that he knew her secret. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain going to Iowa, but he knew, he wasn't betraying Hannah. It would ruin any chance of a relationship with her. He wanted that relationship.

"That sounds nice, then maybe swimming?" Hannah suggested.

"I think that sounds like a good idea. Josh, here's yours. Have one of the girls help you with the sausage." Leann stated as she sat Josh's plate down. Shockingly, Hannah leaned over and helped Josh cut his sausage up into three-year-old friendly bite sized pieces.

"I'll go take a quick shower." Mike remarked before giving Leann a kiss.

"Please do. You stink." Leann teased before slapping him with the kitchen towel. Mike laughed and walked to his bathroom. He took a fast shower, shaved and dressed. He knew that Tom and Sasha were stateside, visiting the kids in St. Louis and knew he could count on them for help. He sit down on his bed and punched in Tom's number to his cellphone. Thankfully, Tom answered on the second ring.

_"Hey, what's going on in your world?" Mike asked._

_ "Not much. Visiting the kids? How's Leann and Josh?" Tom asked. Tom and Sasha both thought the world of Leann and had encouraged Mike to become more serious with her._

_ "They are good. They are moving in." Mike stated. _

_ "Its about time. Now, go buy a ring." Tom told him. _

_ "Maybe, soon. I need some help." Mike started._

_ "Uh…Mike, you go to the jewelry store, buy her the biggest rock you can afford and pop the question. Not hard. How'd you do it with Christine?" Tom asked. _

_ "Pretty much the same way. No, my girls showed up. They've been through hell, Tom. Its…bad." Mike stated. He heard Tom's sharp intake of breath. It was Tom that had figured out that the last imposters were not Mike's girls. Mike had been heartbroken. He wanted his girls back and believed them._

_ "Are you sure? Mike, you can't handle going through that again." Tom pointed out. _

_ "Its them. I…tested them. And, Hannah had a little scar on her left eyebrow. This Hannah has it." Mike pointed out._

_ "Okay; if you're sure. I do think a DNA test would be in order though. What's wrong?" Tom asked._

_ "Long story short; they ended up in a slave camp ran by the regional leaders. Once we liberated those, they were sold to a man by the name of Tucker Sims. He has a farm in Iowa, south of Des Moines where he lives with his wife, Rayna and their daughters. Unknown ages or how many daughters. Katie bargained with them; she didn't want Hannah hurt." Mike started._

_ "Okay, there's more?" Tom asked._

_ "She was beaten and raped, numerous times. The wife seems to have been the one that did the beating but I'm sure it was mutual. And then Katie got pregnant. Rayna hated it. Hannah ended up delivering the baby, a boy. Katie…really loves that baby. She misses him." Mike continued. _

_ "There's more. Sasha's listening." Tom encouraged._

_ "Apparently there was a news report and the girls realized I was alive. Katie stole money and got her and Hannah away, but were unable to get the baby." Mike explained._

_ "And you want to get the baby?" Tom asked. _

_ "Yes. I know it…seems odd. Katie is not going to recover from this unless she has this baby with her. And…the baby may not survive it." Mike agreed. _

_ "Rayna?" Tom asked. _

_ "Yeah, she hates him, and I guess Tucker took the baby everywhere with him. That's why the girls couldn't bring him along." Mike stated._

_ "It isn't going to be easy to get that baby away from them, but I'm sure you're aware." Tom stated._

_ "No. Katie doesn't know that I know, and Hannah wants to come along when I get the baby. There's a whole ball of issues with Hannah but…I think she needs this. Needs to bring Benji back to help her sister." Mike explained. _

_ "So, you need back up when you get the baby?" Tom asked._

_ "More to make sure I don't kill Tucker or Rayna. I want in and out with that baby. I also need to make sure that Hannah is protected." Mike continued._

_ "Meet me in St. Louie, Louie. Get here. I will gather up some of the crew and we will get him back to his mama, Grandpa." Tom teased. Mike was just thankful for the support._

_ "Drive time. I'll call when I get close." Mike told him and then hung up. _

As he walked out into the living area, he smiled at the sweet moment. Josh was sitting between Hannah and Kaitlyn, telling them all about how good of a swimmer he was. Leann was still in the kitchen, listening to them and smiling.

"Girls, do you care to look after Josh for a moment? I need to speak to Leann." Mike asked. He had gripped Leann's hand and was pulling her towards the hall.

"Is that your way of asking if we can watch him, so you can make out or something?" Hannah asked. Mike wasn't sure if she was teasing or what.

"Something like that." Mike told her with a grin.

"Go. We got him." Hannah ordered. She seemed to get what was going on and was probably currying for favor, wanting to go with Mike. He nodded at her and led Leann into his bedroom.

"Is that what this is? I know I was tired and crampy last night, Mike but that isn't better this morning. Sorry…" Leann started apologizing. Mike leaned over and kissed her before starting.

"Not exactly. I spoke with Tom. I need to go to St. Louis to meet up with him and then on to Iowa. I just don't know how to explain it to Katie. And then there's Hannah. Could you stay here?" Mike asked.

"Oh. Yeah, of course. Are you taking Hannah with you?" Leann asked.

"I…think I should. If it becomes a law enforcement matter; I'll need a victim there and she does know Benji. Just hope she can stomach being in a vehicle with me for that long." Mike remarked.

"Maybe she needs to be. As far as what to tell Katie; tell her that you have to go up there on business and Hannah is riding along as a bonding thing." Leann stated.

"Business?" Mike asked.

"Yep. You're meeting with your investment banker or something? I don't know. Something boring." Leann remarked.

"I don't have an investment banker…" Mike told her.

"They don't know that…or Katie doesn't. Or a friend needs help. That's better." Leann told him with a mischievous smile. Mike gave her another kiss and hugged her.

"You are amazing." Mike told her.

"Mmm. So are you. When do you leave?" Leann asked.

"Soon as possible. Like pack my bags and go." Mike replied.

"Alright. We'll make it work. I'll pack, you go talk to the girls." Leann ordered.

"Okay, you think I should take Hannah?" Mike asked as he got his suitcase and a duffel bag out for her.

"I do. It might be uncomfortable, but I think she needs this." Leann stated.

"I think she needs to help Katie through this, and she knows Benji is the key." Mike agreed before he walked out of the bedroom. The girls were still in the living room with Josh, eating breakfast. Mike grabbed his coffee and winked at Hannah. "Hey, Katie; I have to go to St. Louis to help a friend; and Hannah is going with me. Kind of a bonding thing. Leann will be here with you. Should be a quick trip." Mike explained.

"Oh…okay. As long as I'm not by myself." Kaitlyn stated.

"Nope. You'll have her and Josh with you." Mike promised. He realized that it might be traumatizing for the girls; they hadn't been separated since before the Red Flu.

"Okay, and you'll be home soon?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yes, within just a couple days and I will call, and you can call me, and you can talk to Hannah anytime you need." Mike promised.

"Can I talk to you too, Daddy?" Josh asked. His sweet innocence was refreshing.

"You bet, buddy." Mike told him.

"Do I need to pack?" Hannah asked.

"Yes; Leann has a duffel bag that you can use. Just a couple changes of clothes and if we need more; we can go to a laundry mat or use one of my friend's washer and dryer. Remember the rules." Mike warned.

"I have new clothes; why would I wear those?" Hannah pointed out before heading into the bedroom.

"You'll be alright, honey and we will be home soon." Mike promised.

"I hope." Kaitlyn said.

"That's a promise. Can I get a hug before we go?" Mike asked.

"Sure…" Kaitlyn said before Mike pulled her into a hug. All he could hope for was a day when he could hug one of his daughters, without them fearing that he would injure them; and he hadn't even tried to hug Hannah yet.

"Thanks, sweetie. I'll take good care of Hannah, I promise." Mike told her.

"I know. I'd better go help her pack; Josh want to come with me?" Kaitlyn asked and the little boy jumped up and took her hand. As he watched them walk down the hallway; it made him realize, that Kaitlyn was bonding with Josh because of how much she missed her own son. Mike had to bring Benji home.

"Okay, you are packed up. You have a week's worth of clothes and your shaving kit." Leann said as she walked in with the suitcase.

"Thanks. Let me you a couple signed checks. If anything comes up; don't hesitate. I will be available if you need anything." Mike stated as he signed several checks for Leann and then handed her some cash.

"I'll miss you." Leann stated and then gave him a deep kiss.

"I will miss you too." Mike told her.

"And I will take good care of Katie. No worries." Leann told him.

"I know. I love you." Mike told her.

"I love you too. Get that boy and get back here." Leann ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Mike promised. They pulled apart when the girls and Josh walked in. Hannah was carrying the duffel bag and a pillow.

"Hope the pillow is okay?" Hannah asked.

"Sure, we have a long car ride." Mike stated.

"You own a truck?" Hannah remarked. She had Mike's gift for stating the obvious.

"True, still, the pillow is fine. I'll carry your bag out." Mike said as he grabbed the duffel bag. It was heavy. Just before he turned, he noticed the pained look on Kaitlyn's face. Being separated from Hannah was really bothering her. "Katie, I promise; Hannah will be fine. I won't hurt her." Mike told her simply. The reality was, he had already hurt Hannah deeply but with luck, Kaitlyn would never know about it.

"Oh…okay." Kaitlyn said before giving her little sister a hug. Mike bent down and gave Josh a hug and kiss before walking out the door with the suitcase and duffel bag. Leann followed him out with Hannah and waited while Mike and Hannah got settled in the truck.

"Drive safe. I love you." Leann said before giving Mike a kiss.

"We will and I love you too." Mike said as he buckled up and checked to make sure that Hannah was seat belted in. Thankfully, she already was and fiddling with Mike's radio like a normal fourteen-year-old.

"Do you still listen to country music on road trips?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. I thought you said you didn't remember that stuff?" Mike asked. Leann smiled at him and gave him another kiss.

"I remember some stuff." Hannah told him.

"Hannah don't be afraid to tell your dad you need breaks. He tends to like to drive straight through. Take care." Leann instructed.

"Thanks. I went before I came out with my bag." Hannah told her.

"I promise, I will be considerate of Hannah's smaller bladder. Call if you need anything." Mike told Leann. It was a long-running joke between them.

"Likewise. Drive safe." Leann said before giving Mike one last kiss. She walked back in the house and Mike started the long drive. Hannah was mostly quiet. Finally, she piped up.

"When are you and Leann going to get married?" Hannah asked.

"Don't know." Mike answered.

"You need to marry her, Dad. She gets you. Mom really wanted you to be happy and I think Leann makes you happy." Hannah stated.

"I'm…working on it." Mike told her simply. Hannah went back to looking out the window, dropping the subject, for the time being.


	6. Chapter 6

**Second Chance To Be A Family**

Chapter 6

Thankfully, the road trip with Hannah wasn't a horrible experience. She wasn't open to long conversations but at least she wasn't hostile. Mike was still not comfortable having her with him, but it might help his relationship with her. He had figured out, she had his very dry sense of humor.

They made good time and were in St Louis by nine pm. He pulled up to the apartment that Tom and Sasha were staying at, where Ashley and Sam lived full-time. He figured that he would get a hotel room close by. He needed to see what the game plan was. Ashley answered the door and let him and Hannah in and Mike was shocked to see Tom, Sasha, Wolf, Azima, Danny and Kara Green and even Miller, who now relied on prosthetic legs to walk.

"Did a little research on this couple; you'll need help." Tom said. Mike set down at the kitchen table and studied the intel. Fortunately, Hannah had wondered off with Ashley and wasn't listening.

"I'm not even sure if the baby is okay." Mike remarked.

"He is, sir. My mom is from the same town and is fairly familiar with them. She owns a restaurant in that town, and he has been bringing the baby in every day. Mom is not letting on that she knows about the baby, but she is keeping an eye on him." Miller supplied. His wife was also there but occupying the kids.

"My thought is…go the restaurant; and wait it out. When Tucker shows up with Benji, talk to him. Explain that if he gives Benji up and doesn't bother the girls, you won't press charges on him. It is the most passive option, and the one that will not put Benji or Hannah in danger." Tom explained. It was a viable option.

"It is a good thought but, I don't see Tucker willingly give us Benji. I wouldn't hand over my child that easily." Mike remarked.

"Just Plan A. If it doesn't work, we go to Plan B. Involving law enforcement and such." Tom told him.

"And Mom has a repore with him. She's going to suggest it, that Benji will be better off with his mom and that you can give him opportunities that Tucker, and Rayna can't or won't." Miller told him.

"Okay, so when?" Mike asked.

"I figured; we'd all get rest tonight, and drive up in the morning, first thing." Tom stated.

"Okay, there's a hotel, close?" Mike asked.

"Yep. About four blocks. We've got rooms already and secured one for you; we didn't know about Hannah, but it is a double room. Has two beds." Kara supplied.

"Or she can stay here." Tom suggested.

"Thanks, but she isn't the best behaved. I'll just keep her with me." Mike answered. Not to mention, it was a test of trust for Hannah. Mike had to prove to her that she wouldn't be hurt.

"Okay. So, we all meet back here at eight?" Tom asked everyone, and everyone nodded.

"Sounds good. Thanks for the help; all of you." Mike stated.

"We are deviating from that. We'll drive up tonight and I will scope it out, at the restaurant." Miller added.

"You sure?" Mike asked.

"Yep. Mom said that he typically comes in about ten and stays through lunch." Miller explained.

"Doubtful we will be there before then, but it'll give us a good idea. Just don't let on that you know Mike." Sasha warned.

"I won't." Miller agreed.

"Alright, its going to be a long day and a long drive. Better get to the hotel." Mike stated.

"Agreed." Tom said. The group was beginning to disperse, and Kara handed Mike his room key. Hannah had resurfaced and Mike grabbed the folder of information. He needed to read up on the Sims. Hannah didn't say much as they walked out; and got in the truck without argument.

"We are going to the hotel for the night and then will drive on to Iowa in the morning. Kara got us a room but unfortunately; its just the one. It does have two beds, but we will have to room together. Its less than ideal but please know, I won't hurt you." Mike stated.

"Okay." Hannah agreed. Mike wasn't sure what to think of her lack of argument.

"Seriously, I won't." Mike remarked.

"Dad, I know. I don't doubt that in the least." Hannah told him sharply.

"But there is something that you doubt?" Mike asked just as he pulled into the hotel.

"Just hope I quit being the scapegoat for your anger and hatred at some point. It's not like I wanted Katie to go through that stuff." Hannah told him.

"Hannah…I am sorry. I don't know how to fix this but…" Mike started but Hannah opened the truck door before Mike had a chance to say anything else.

"Can you order some food? I am hungry." Hannah asked. She also had his abruptness.

"Please and thank you. Chinese food, you always used to love Chinese food?" Mike asked, while lightly scolding Hannah. He grabbed both of their bags, let the desk clerk know they were in and headed down the hall to the room.

"Don't know. Haven't had it in years." Hannah stated.

"Right, sorry." Mike said as he let them into the room. Hannah plopped down on the bed and didn't say anything else. Mike found a menu and called in a delivery order. Fortunately, the restaurant was open until eleven and they would have their food soon. "I'm going to step out for a second and call Leann, behave. I will be back before the food gets here but if not; here's the money." Mike told her.

"This where you call Leann and have phone sex?" Hannah asked.

"Enough. That is not your business. As I said, you will be respectful to her. She has been nothing but good to you." Mike ordered and Hannah nodded. His raised voice had her trembling, but Mike had to assert some authority. He thought about apologizing but it wouldn't help. "Sit tight." Mike told her before stepping into the hallway. He needed to hear Leann's calm voice. She answered on the second ring.

_"How's it going?" Leann asked._

_ "Could be better. We're in St. Louis for the night and then on to St. Louis. How's Katie?" Mike asked._

_ "Missing you and Hannah but a great help with Josh. We went for ice cream after supper. Her poor teeth are really hurting." Leann remarked._

_ "I meant to get her a dentist appointment." Mike answered._

_ "Once you get back that can all be taken care of. How's going with Hannah?" Leann asked._

_ "Not really well. Just don't know how to reach her. Or if I ever will." Mike commented._

_ "But you should still try. Hannah needs your love and devotion. She's been through hell too." Leann remarked._

_ "I know." Mike answered._

_ "Mike, when I ask you this; I am not meaning it badly. I will help you, regardless. Do you love Hannah, or do you love the little girl that Hannah used to be? I know you loved her before; but she isn't that person anymore and you aren't the same person either." Leann asked._

_ "I…don't know. I did love her. I just…I don't know if I love her now. She dances on my last nerve. Her personality grates. And I know that I should love her unconditionally. I don't know how to fix this; I just know, I have to." Mike stated._

_ "No, you need to fix it; you want to fix it. Have to makes it sound like an obligation, not a desire." Leann answered._

_ "Good point. I miss you." Mike said, changing the subject._

_ "I miss you too. And Josh really misses you. He's taking up your spot in bed tonight, by the way." Leann informed him._

_ "Okay. Can you give him a kiss for me?" Mike asked._

_ "Of course. Can you give one to Hannah for me?" Leann asked. The woman had a mischievous streak._

_ "I suppose. I love you." Mike said._

_ "I love you too." Leann answered._

_ "Talk to you tomorrow." Mike said before hanging up and walking back to his room. Hannah was sitting on the bed, watching some stupid painting show._

"Leann asked me to give you a kiss for her so here…" Mike said as he bent down and kissed Hannah on the top of the head. It transported him back to a time when he willingly hugged and kissed his daughters without them being scared or hostile.

"But not from you?" Hannah asked and Mike sat down next to her.

"Hannah, I will hug or kiss you all that you want. You just keep stiffening up." Mike answered. He had already figured out; this was going to be a battle of wills with Hannah. There was a knock on the door and Mike stood back up to answer it. It was the food delivery. Mike paid the bill and got everything set up on the table. Hannah had gone to bathroom. She finally walked back out and started dishing up the food she wanted. "I am going to go get a bottle of water out of the vending machine. Do you want anything?" Mike asked.

"Water is fine." Hannah answered.

"You sure. You used to love Root Beer?" Mike asked.

"Haven't had one in years." Hannah answered. Mike nodded and stepped into the hallway. He walked down and got two Root Beers. It was time that Mike bridged that gap; even if it was with a Root Beer. He walked back into the room and sit both cans down.

"I changed my mind. I wanted a Root Beer and I figured you would want one too." Mike stated and Hannah gave him a neutral smile as she opened the can.

"Remember when we used to go out for Root Beer Floats every Sunday afternoon after church?" Hannah asked.

"I do." Mike answered. It was one of his happiest memories. Something that he and Christine had done every week when he was home. They took the kids to a dive restaurant that served juicy hamburgers, piping hot French Fries and the best Root Beer Floats.

"That place was really good." Hannah said as she ate. Mike was also eating his food and was happy that they were visiting peacefully.

"And then your mom would get home and fix a huge supper." Mike continued.

"Yep and we'd sit and eat as a family. Mom used her fancy dishes and everything. No cellphones at the table. We'd talk about what we were doing that week." Hannah said.

"I missed that a lot." Mike said.

"Me too. I wish…I wish I could have Mom's roast beef again. One of those kinds of dinners. You probably don't have that recipe though, do you?" Hannah asked.

"I have a notebook that your mom wrote all her recipes in. I will see if I have it and maybe we can do that again?" Mike asked.

"I'd like that. And that apple cake she made?" Hannah asked.

"I know that is in there, but I am not much of a baker. Maybe Leann could help?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." Hannah stated. Mike knew one thing for sure; he was going to be having a roast dinner when he got home. It might not be as good as Christine's, but it would be the same theory.


	7. Chapter 7

**Second Chance to Be A Family**

Chapter 7

It was a restless night for Mike. He finally got up at five, took a shower and reviewed the file on the Sims. Hannah was still sleeping peacefully, and Mike saw no reason to wake her so early. He pulled the blanket higher up on her chest and swept her hair away from her face.

The file on the Sims family was disconcerting at best. Tucker was known in town as a religious extremist but didn't seem to conform to any certain denomination. He saw women as a possession. His opinion was that women were put on Earth to do one thing; to breed. Rayna was possibly worse then her husband and was also a conspiracy theorist. Mike wondered if Rayna had known that Kaitlyn and Hannah were his daughters. It might explain some of the abuse because some of her theories concerning the Red Flu.

Mike finally woke Hannah up at six, so they had time to grab breakfast. He felt that there had been a slight breakthrough with her the night before, talking about their Sunday dinners. He knew that Hannah's memories were foggy at best, but it gave them a common ground. Something, Mike needed with her.

He was not a fan of taking her to the little town in Iowa. He knew that without Kaitlyn, Tucker might fixate on Hannah. Mike could not afford to lose Hannah. While getting Benji back was a huge priority, Kaitlyn would not survive losing the sister that she had protected for years, and Mike was also not a fan of losing her, despite his complicated relationship with her.

"Do we have time for breakfast?" Hannah asked after coming out of the bathroom, fully dressed. She sat back down on the bed to put her shoes on. When she brought her left foot up on her knee, Mike noticed scarring on the bottom of her foot. It confirmed what he had suspected, Kaitlyn wasn't the only one that had been hurt.

"Yep. I woke you up early enough for that. There's a little diner next door too. I'm guessing that you're hungry?" Mike asked.

"Yeah…am I allowed?" Hannah asked as she tied her shoes.

"Allowed? To be hungry or eat? Hannah, I will never withhold food from you. And I won't take food from Katie or Benji so that you eat. I know that I am far from a perfect father where you're concerned, but I will never starve or beat you. That is a promise." Mike insisted.

"When Katie was pregnant with Benji and then after, when she was nursing him; I knew that she had to have food. Rayna would give us barely any food and I always wanted Katie to have it. When Rayna found out, because she didn't like Katie or Benji; she got really mad." Hannah volunteered. Mike knew that he would find out details a little at a time. Mike sat down next to Hannah on the bed and put an arm around her.

"What'd Rayna do?" Mike asked.

"She beat on Katie but she…used one of those candle lighter things; you know, the ones with the long reachy thing? She used it on the bottom of my foot." Hannah answered as she took her sock back off and showed Mike the burns. They were mostly healed.

"How long ago was that?" Mike asked.

"About…a month ago? I think. I kind of lost track of time." Hannah told him.

"Its okay. How old is the baby?" Mike asked. He should have asked that question earlier on, but it just hadn't really mattered.

"Again; I lost track of time but he's only about two months old. Its May now, right? He was born on the 15th of March. I know that because Tucker always does some of his planting on the 15th." Hannah explained.

"Okay, he's about two and half months old then. Hannah, I know you are fixated on us getting Benji, and I will do everything in my power to make that happen. I want him too, but Tucker will have a legal claim to him. This might have to be a legal matter so you may have to tell law enforcement what happened to you and Katie. This has to be done legally; so that you, Katie and Benji are not in danger. Since he is Benji's father, he has as much legal claim to him as I have to you. Its because my name is on your birth certificate and…" Mike explained until Hannah interrupted him.

"But Dad, Benji doesn't have a birth certificate! Remember, Katie didn't have him in a hospital and Tucker didn't believe in that stuff. Said it made the government to easy to track a person. Does that mean we can just take him?" Hannah said as she put her shoe and sock on.

"I…don't know. I may need to consult an attorney once I get there. If we get him; we will have to get him a birth certificate and a social security number. He has to have an identity. Without that, schooling, jobs, really anything is nearly impossible." Mike explained.

"Does Tucker's name have to be put on his birth certificate?" Hannah asked. She was tying her shoes and looking to Mike for all the answers.

"That is up to Katie. Its her son and she is eighteen. I have no legal say. If asked, I will advise her not to put his name on it. I highly doubt that Tucker would pay child support and I wouldn't want him to be the male role model in Benji's life." Mike said as he grabbed his wallet, his and Hannah's bags, keys and cellphone.

"Are you worried about her being a single mom? That Benji will suffer because of it? I think Katie is a good mom. She really loves him." Hannah asked.

"Being a single mom or dad is hard. I will admit, I wanted something more for Katie, for both of you. However, given the circumstances, I agree; Benji will be better off with his single mom. And Katie will not be doing this on her own. I will help her. Be that role model for Benji. Leann will also help." Mike told her as they walked down the hallway.

"He'll be a lucky boy. Now, it sounds like you're making permanent plans where Leann is concerned. Does that mean you are going to make this more permanent then her and Josh moving in?" Hannah asked. Mike was a little shocked by her statement.

"What do you think of that?" Mike asked.

"I like Leann. And Josh is sweet." Hannah remarked.

"Good, I'm glad." Mike said as he checked out of their room. They walked out of the hotel and Mike put the suitcase and duffel bag in the truck. The diner was within walking distance, so Mike and Hannah jogged over. Thankfully, it wasn't busy, and they sat down and ordered their breakfasts.

Halfway through, the Green's and Wolf and Azima came in and visited while they ate. By seven thirty; they were on the road to the apartment. Tom and Sasha were riding with Mike to Iowa; they were picked up and the trek to Iowa began.

There was an air of tension and anticipation in the truck. Would they be bringing Benji home with them? Would Mike and Katie be in for a legal fight? Could Hannah face her demons? Would Katie be able to handle what had happened to her? Would Benji even survive? Mike knew his anxiety was not good, but they were all things that needed to be addressed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Second Chance to Be A Family**

Chapter 8

They arrived in the little town, Truro, Iowa. It was tiny; one main-street with a square at one end and a school and church on the other. The Sheriff's Department and courthouse was on the square end and Miller's mother's restaurant was midway down. It was the hotspot in town. Miller and his wife, Courtney Anne had the foresight to reserve rooms at the hotel under assumed names for Mike, Tom and Sasha, and Wolf and Azima. Miller and Courtney were staying with his mother, Barbara above the restaurant. Mike had made the decision to keep himself and Hannah away from the restaurant. He wasn't sure how he was going to face Tucker and he wanted to protect Hannah.

Tom, Sasha, Wolf and Azima went down to the restaurant with the promise to bring food back up for Mike and Hannah. Thankfully, Sasha had wisely packed some card and board games and so Mike and Hannah occupied themselves with a game of Phase 10, a game Mike and Christine had always played. He had gone to the grocery store and Hannah had a surplus of junk food she seemed to like. She was thin enough that a little junk food wouldn't hurt much, and Mike could work on a more regular diet for both girls later. About half way through the third game of Phase 10, Tom walked in and sat down at the table beside Mike. He grabbed one of the Twizzlers that Mike had gotten for Hannah and began peeling it.

"I don't think those are supposed to be ate like that?" Mike stated.

"There's rules for eating Twizzlers? Geez, Mike; lighten up. So, I just got to hold Benji. Barbara is working on Tucker as we speak. Explained to him that Benji is better off with his mother. I guess he is not liking that he can't nurse." Tom stated.

"Does he seem okay?" Hannah asked.

"A little small and I think he might have an ear infection but otherwise okay." Tom stated.

"He was little when he was born. I remember when Lucas was born, he was big. Benji was tiny compared to him." Hannah explained.

"Your sister wasn't able to have good food or medical care when she was pregnant with Benji. Your mom had all that stuff and Lucas was almost eleven pounds when he was born. It really makes a difference." Mike told her.

"Listen to you, an expert on women's health!" Tom teased.

"But…if he has good food, he'll grow bigger, right?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. He'll catch up. By now, your sister probably won't be able to nurse him but if she can, she will. If he has to go on formula; we'll find him a good one and take him to the doctor and everything." Mike explained. It was another thing on the list of the things he needed to do.

"I hope so. I don't have to go for a while, so Benji and Katie can go." Hannah stated.

"We'll figure all that out later. Let's put this up and we will go take a walk." Mike said as he put the candy and pop in the little fridge and Hannah put the cards away. Tom was waiting on them to finish and finally followed them out.

"You know, Mike; there is a jewelry store on Main Street. Maybe, Hannah can help you pick something out?" Tom suggested.

"For what?" Mike asked as they began their walk. Mike had positioned Hannah between him and Tom out of protection.

"An engagement ring. Hannah, what do you think?" Tom asked.

"I think we should look." Hannah agreed.

"You two are incorrigible." Mike stated. Hannah gave him a confused look and Tom laughed. It was a reminder that Hannah and Kaitlyn had both been without formal schooling for years.

"I don't know what that is, but I think you are asking a lot of Leann. She really loves you, Dad and I think you love her. You should at least buy her a ring or something, you know; as a thank you." Hannah insisted.

"Okay, okay, we'll look. Tom, are you voicing an opinion?" Mike asked.

"Nope other then you need to buy her a ring and a good one. That poor woman has already put up with you for two years. She has the patience of a saint." Tom stated as they walked down the street. The town was the typical mid-western, All-American town. Miller was highly celebrated in the little town as their favorite son. Mike was specifically keeping a low profile, but no one seemed to recognize or care that he and Tom were there. Mike didn't really care either. Miller had sacrificed a lot and had been a good sailor. He never seemed upset by the loss of his legs. He just kept going. And from the looks of Courtney's figure, they might be getting needed experience with a baby around Benji.

They walked into a jewelry store, and Mike realized the last time he had been in one was when Christine was alive and he was buying her a bracelet that she had asked for, for two years. She wore it constantly, just as she did everything he ever bought her. A necklace from their first anniversary, earrings from their tenth and of course, her engagement ring and wedding band.

"Hey, Dad, what about this one?" Hannah asked, pointing at a really pretty diamond ring on a simple silver band. It was cut in a square and the simplicity was something that Mike liked but it was not Leann. Another one in the corner of the case caught his eye.

"Its pretty but this one? Can I see it?" Mike asked the salesperson. She got it out and put it on the counter.

"Its an antique. Back then, they didn't always use diamonds for engagement rings, and it has a story. Its an opal with small diamonds around it. A sailor, who had been at Pearl Harbor and then Midway, fought all through World War Two, brought it home for his girlfriend. They wrote every single day, when he was away. They married and had four children. Were married almost sixty years. My grandparents." The girl explained.

"Oh, surely you don't want to sell this though?" Mike asked.

"I do. Grandma told me to sell it to someone who would appreciate it. I recognize you. I think she would approve. It could be an heirloom, but I would prefer that it live on, on someone's else's finger. I would guess that you really love the woman that would be receiving this ring? Now, Gram wore that ring for a lot of years and there are a few dings that I can't work out. I've tried. Its been cleaned and is ready for its next recipient. Now, I know, you could buy one of these other rings, but I would love to see you leave with this one." She stated.

"Dad, I really think this is the right ring." Hannah said, pointing down at the opal ring.

"I agree." Tom stated.

"Okay, I think you're right. That's the one." Mike said. He couldn't believe that he was buying an engagement ring. Now, he just had to pop the question.

"Don't worry, Dad. Katie and I will help you. We'll make your proposal perfect." Hannah assured him. Mike had to smile at her and rubbed her shoulder.

"I did just fine with our mom and I's proposal." Mike argued.

"I remember Mom saying that you dropped the ring in the spaghetti." Hannah commented.

"Oh…yeah." Mike remarked. Tom was laughing at the two of them and the girl that was packaging up the ring was even chuckling.

"Okay, here you go. And this picture goes with. Might help to explain why you choose this ring. Its my grandparents on their sixtieth anniversary." She explained as she rung up the ring. It was a lot less then what Mike would have paid normally and it just seemed something more like Leann. She was an old soul and would love the story.

"Thank you." Mike said as he signed the receipt. He handed the ring box and picture to Hannah who stuck it in her purse. It was easier then carrying it around with him. Tom had stepped out and was talking on his cellphone. Mike and Hannah followed him out and Mike threw him a questioning look. He disconnected the call and nodded.

"Tucker has agreed to let you have the baby. He knows that Rayna will eventually harm him and agrees that Katie loves Benji. He has agreed to leave you, the girls and the baby alone, on one condition." Tom explained.

"Which is?" Mike asked.

"He wants to explain. Apologize. Mike, you don't have to accept the apology and you don't have to agree with him but it's a small price. Hannah, I know you want to be there, but it would be best if you weren't." Tom stated. Hannah took a deep breath like she was going to argue but after a look from Mike, she nodded.

"I'll go back to the hotel, but can you bring Benji back to me while Dad talks to him?" Hannah asked.

"That's fine but not alone. She takes Sasha and Azima with her. This is too easy. I don't like it." Mike stated. Typically, he would ask Tom to go with her, but he knew that Hannah was still nervous, and he wanted Tom with him. Tom could read him better and would keep him calm.

"Okay, Hannah; you and I will stay outside and once the ladies come out with Benji, I'll go in and stay with your dad." Tom instructed as they walked up outside the diner.

"Yes, sir." Hannah agreed. Mike nodded at Tom and walked into the diner. Sasha, Azima and Miller were sitting at a table with a man, matching the picture of Tucker that Mike had seen. Courtney was holding the baby and all three women stood up.

"Please take him to the hotel with Hannah. Here's my room key." Mike said. Sasha took the room key and the three women left with the baby and a diaper bag. Mike sat down at the other end of the table, far away from Tucker. Miller and Wolf sat on either side of him and Tom walked in and sat down next to Wolf. Barbara brought him a cup of coffee. "Before you say anything, no explanation, no excuse or apology will be good enough, considering what has happened to my daughters." Mike said firmly.

"I don't get people like you. You think girls are such a treasure. I have three and they are total brats. Your daughters are no better. Now, Kaitlyn; she did give me a son, but you are taking him." Tucker stated.

"I am. If you can't give me something more then your beliefs concerning girls and women; I am going to go back to my hotel room, pack my daughter and grandson up and take them back where I came from with a firm warning. Do not contact Kaitlyn or Hannah and do not come for Benji. I will make sure that he is legally protected from you." Mike answered.

"You can't be that happy to have to help your daughter raise a baby. If it was my daughter, I'd kill her." Tucker said.

"And if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be having to deal with this. Despite that, she loves her baby boy and she can still have a successful life. Now, I am done. You aren't going to say anything that I want to hear. I have been very careful not to threaten or bribe you because I wanted this to be a simple matter of you giving Benji over to his grandfather; let's keep it that way." Mike suggested as he stood up.

"Tucker, he's right. Go. Leave those girls alone and let Kaitlyn raise her son in peace. She can give him things that you can't. You don't lead a normal life and could end up in jail for what you've done. I just pray, at some point; your daughters get some peace." Barbara stated from behind her son.

"Alright. Just know, your precious Katie went along with it. Hannah too." Tucker said as he stood up.

"Go." Mike said simply. He was a little worried about Barbara being hurt because she had obviously sided with Mike. Fortunately, Tucker walked out, and they all took a deep breath.

"That was anti-climactic, fortunately." Wolf stated.

"Yeah. Barbara, will you be alright?" Mike asked.

"Yes. Eric and Courtney Anne are staying with me for awhile and I…am good friends with the sheriff. He knows about this." Barbara explained. When Mike looked at Miller, he was blushing.

"Miller, what's your deal? Surely, you understand what your mom was saying?" Mike teased.

"Yeah, unfortunately I do. Its…weird." Miller remarked.

"Just means that if you and Courtney are moving here, you need to find you a house. Everyone has their privacy." Barbara stated with a playful smack on her son's shoulder.

"Thanks, Mom. Bet you will say something different when the babies are born." Miller stated.

"Oh, they can stay over whenever. Jasper won't mind. Trust me, you will be looking for a babysitter with twins. Now, Admiral; as I said, I spoke with Jasper about this. He agreed that this was the best option and has an active investigation concerning the Sims. I don't know what it pertains too, but he is relieved that Benji won't be present. He's figuring something where their daughters are concerned." Barbara disclosed.

"Miller make sure your mom and in effect, the Sheriff have my phone number; that way if he needs to contact the girls for a statement, we can make it happen. Not sure how Katie will do with that, but Hannah will be willing." Mike stated as he stood up. Wolf and Tom both also stood up and Mike rubbed Barbara's shoulder. "Thank you for helping with this and for keeping an eye on my grandson. It means more then you can imagine." Mike told her.

"I just wish I had known about the girls. I would have ended this years ago. Saved them and you a lot of heartache. Now, go and get to know your grandson. He's a happy boy and he will only be happier to have his momma and Aunt Hannah back." Barbara answered.

"That's the plan. We'll clear out as soon as possible. I need to get a car seat for Benji, though. Anywhere I could get what I need?" Mike asked.

"Walk towards the square and there's a children's store. It has everything you could need for him. I did look in his diaper bag. You'll need to get him the soy-based formula, diapers and wipes. He also only had the onesie he's wearing, and it looks like he's outgrowing it." Barbara stated.

"We'll stop at that store first." Mike agreed. He left the diner and walked towards the store that Barbara had suggested. The girl working the cash register looked shocked to see three men walk in, grab carts and begin throwing items in. Mike got a few sleepers, onesies and little outfits for Benji, along with blankets and a few toys to occupy him. Tom picked out a car seat and foundation and then helped Wolf get diapers, wipes, formula and bottles. Mike had grabbed another diaper bag that was in better shape.

Mike knew that he would be buying more baby items soon but at least until they got home, Benji would not want for anything. They carried the items to the hotel, where the ladies were with Hannah and Benji. Mike wanted to get them out of the little town as quickly as possible. As soon as he walked in, he smiled because both his bag and Hannah's were sitting next to the door, ready to be taken to his truck and Hannah had all of her junk food packed up and was holding Benji. Mike could tell that Hannah adored her nephew.

"Ready to go, sis?" Mike asked. Sasha, Courtney and Azima had made their exit.

"Yeah, I changed his diaper but Dad, can you look at this? It looks like he has a rash or something." Hannah asked as she undid the onesie and diaper. Sure enough, Benji had a severe diaper rash. Mike grabbed some of the medicine he had gotten for it and immediately rubbed it on. The baby had not been properly cared for and seemed fussy.

"It's a diaper rash. We'll have to be careful to change him as quick as he's wet or dirty. I think he's hungry. Let me mix up a bottle really quick." Mike explained.

"He doesn't seem very happy." Hannah remarked.

"Maybe hungry and probably missing his momma." Mike said as he quickly mixed the bottle up. He started to hand it to Hannah, but she shook her head.

"He needs to get to know you. Here?" Hannah said as she handed Mike the very upset baby. Thankfully, as soon as Mike stuck the nipple in Benji's mouth, he calmed and began taking his bottle. Mike smiled down at the baby boy who looked exactly like Kaitlyn had when she was a baby. Wispy, blonde hair and big brown eyes, chubby cheeks and dimples. Benji was looking at Mike in wonder when he wasn't fighting sleep. Mike was gently swaying him back and forth and rubbing his forehead, like he had always done when his kids were that age.

"Its okay, baby boy; its going to all get better real soon. Just one long car ride to go." Mike told the baby gently.

"I think he likes you. You're good with him." Hannah remarked.

"Babies are easy. and I always loved it when you kids were this age. A bottle, clean diaper and cuddles could solve all the world's problems." Mike explained.

"Not so much where the diaper and bottle are concerned, but the cuddles would still be nice." Hannah stated before getting up and going to the bathroom. The comment made Mike really curious. Was Hannah wanting a hug? Was Mike past his anger where she was concerned? Had she forgiven him? Mike focused back on the baby who was smiling from around his bottle. Mike smiled back at him and kept swaying. With luck, Benji would sleep through the ride to Florida.

Nothing more was said when Hannah came out of the bathroom and after finishing his bottle, being burped, changed again and settled in his car seat, Benji was sound asleep. Mike ran down and installed the foundation for the car seat in his truck. Since he had a load of baby gear, Tom and Sasha were riding back with Azima and Wolf. After three trips to the truck, Mike had Hannah and Benji packaged up and was southbound. Hannah had chosen to sit in the backseat in case Benji woke up and Mike called Leann to let her know they were headed home.

_"Hey, are you where you can talk?" Mike asked Leann as soon as she answered._

_ "Yeah. Katie is outside with Josh. How's it going?" Leann asked._

_ "It went better then I ever anticipated. We are headed home. All three of us." Mike stated. _

_ "Oh, great." Leann stated._

_ "Yeah it is." Mike agreed._

_ "Take your time. Traveling with a baby is not easy. And I haven't said a word as to what you are doing to Katie. Wanted it to be a surprise." Leann stated._

_ "Best that way in case I didn't get him." Mike told her._

_ "I knew that you weren't leaving that town until you did. I did do some work on my place. I still have some of Josh's baby stuff. I can assume, you'll want it?" Leann asked._

_ "Yes! I bought some basics to get us home but he's going to need a lot. You kept baby stuff this long?" Mike asked.' _

_ "I kept the crib because it was a convertible bed. Josh has been using it as a bed for the past year. I think he's ready for a big bed now and…I was still kind of open to another baby. I know you aren't though." Leann stated._

_ "Hadn't given it any thought." Mike remarked. He looked back and Hannah was sound asleep._

_ "Just a thought. I tend to get baby fever anytime I am around a baby." Leann stated._

_ "Duly noted. We will discuss this when I get home. I am not completely against it." Mike told her._

_ "That makes me happy." Leann remarked._

_ "I'm glad. Alright, I would like to say I will be there in about sixteen hours but with Hannah and Benji; I may have to stop somewhere. I will let you know." Mike told her._

_ "Drive safe. I love you." Leann stated._

_ "I love you too." Mike told her. _

Mike hung up and continued driving. He was already at the Missouri state line and would drive as far as possible. The idea of having a baby with Leann was intriguing but Mike wanted to get his daughters healed up first. He was still in disbelief that he had bought an engagement ring. He never thought another woman would be able to capture him like Christine had, and the fact was; Leann hadn't. But she had stopped him in his tracks, and he was excited to spend the rest of his life with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning:Mentions of starvation and more or less, torture.

**Second Chance to Be A Family**

Chapter 9

Mike was shocked just how well Hannah and Benji did on their road trip. He did have to stop a couple times to help Hannah change Benji's diaper on the side of the road, but they made it all the way to Nashville before Mike had to stop. He found a decent hotel that would supply a crib for Benji. Even though Hannah seemed to be doing well, he didn't quite trust her yet so he got a room with two beds just so he could keep an eye on her. He also was enjoying the bonding time with her.

For dinner, Hannah voiced wanting barbeque. Mike found a place within walking distance of the hotel. With a full belly and a fresh diaper, Benji was an extremely happy baby. Mike would only imagine what it would be like when he was reunited with Kaitlyn. It was something Mike was looking forward to.

Benji seemed to charm everyone he saw and was a huge hit with the restaurant staff. Mike got the feeling that if he was any older, they would be filling him up with barbeque and sweets. Hannah made up for it, eating a full plate of ribs, potato salad, cornbread and cole slaw and then snagging some of Mike's brisket. She also ate a huge piece of apple pie.

"Hey, Dad; when we have our dinner at home; can we have rolls? Like Mom made?" Hannah asked as Mike finished his pie.

"I don't know that I have her recipe. If I don't, I will still make them. They may not taste the same but same idea." Mike agreed.

"So…roast, mashed potatoes, creamy corn, rolls and apple cake?" Hannah asked.

"I will probably add a salad to that list too. Anything else?" Mike asked.

"Milk?" Hannah asked in a small voice, almost like she was scared to ask for something so simple.

"Milk to drink? Hannah, you can have all of that that you want to drink." Mike assured her.

"I haven't had it…in forever. I always loved chocolate milk, but I would just be happy with regular milk now." Hannah stated. Mike caught their passing waitress and quietly asked for a glass of milk. It was yet another reminder how neglected both of his girls had been.

"What did you eat?" Mike asked. The waitress returned with the glass of milk and Mike put it in front of Hannah. She looked at it like it was gold and immediately took a big drink of it.

"They had pigs and so we snuck their slop." Hannah stated matter-of-factedly. It broke Mike's heart.

"Slop…like food scraps?" Mike asked.

"Yeah and dog food…cat food too. Like I said, when Katie got pregnant; I tried to make sure she had the better food. That meant I ate the food that was meant for the dogs and cats." Hannah told him. Thankfully she kept her voice low so no one else heard her.

"Okay. When we get you back to Florida, I am going to make you a doctor's appointment. You need to be checked over closely. I understand your reasoning but honey, humans are not meant to eat that. I will see if Leann can take you if that would make you more comfortable, but this is a must." Mike explained.

"I…didn't think you would care that much?" Hannah asked.

"I have set it up for you to think that, but I care far more then you realize. I will prove it to you. You about done with that milk or do you want more?" Mike asked. He had to change subjects, because of how brokenhearted he was.

"Yeah, I'm done." Hannah stated. Mike had already paid for their food, so he stood up, grabbed Benji's car seat and followed Hannah out. He couldn't describe the pain from Hannah admitting what she had been eating and that she ate dog and cat food so her pregnant and nursing sister could at least have pig slop. It made him feel horribly for being angry at her and blaming her.

They got back to the hotel and Hannah went in for her shower. Mike was alternating between trying to Benji to sleep and razzing him up by blowing raspberries all over his tummy and cheeks. The baby was too little to giggle but the noises he was making could be interpreted as that. Hannah came out and smiled at them, but Mike noticed her limping.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Remember how I showed you my foot? I think one of the blisters broke and it really hurts." Hannah stated. There were tears gathering in her eyes and Mike pulled her to sit down beside him. He laid Benji down in the crib and pulled Hannah's foot up on his lap.

"Alright, I need to get into my shaving kit." Mike said as he grabbed the bag that had been laying on the bed. He immediately noticed Hannah shaking in fear. "What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"There's razors and sharp things in there…" Hannah said as the tears overflowed. Mike's heart broke all over again. Instead of unzipping the bag to get out the triple antibiotic and bandages that Leann had packed for him; he sat it down and pulled Hannah into a hug. He was shocked that she just melted into him.

"I was not going to cut you. I have medicine and bandages in my bag. Why would you think I was going to hurt you with a razor?" Mike asked his sobbing daughter.

"When…Rayna found out that I was giving Katie the better food; she took…you used to use one…looked like a blade…and here." Hannah said as she pulled her shirt up and showed Mike her very scarred stomach. Most of the wounds looked healed but incredibly painful. Mike opened the bag and pulled his straight razor out.

"A razor like this?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. It really hurt." Hannah told him as he put the razor away and took the medicine and bandages out.

"I imagine so. Hannah, I know that I've hurt you too, but I need you to trust me. I will not hurt you physically. You will always have plenty of food to eat and I will never, ever beat on you or molest you. That is a promise." Mike told her as he doctored her foot. She nodded at him and wiped the tears off her face. Thankfully, Benji was happy in his crib and as soon as Mike finished; he pulled Hannah in for another hug.

Part of Mike wanted to drive back Iowa and make life miserable for Tucker and Rayna. But, the longer it took him to get home, the longer that Kaitlyn was missing her son and the longer it took for Hannah to get some proper medical care. He was going to have Hannah and Benji home by the end of the next day. He would just have to believe in kharma, bad vibes, or the vengeance of God. Mike had two girls that needed to heel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Second Chance To Be A Family**

Chapter 10

Mike woke Hannah and Benji up early to avoid traffic and was on the road by seven am. Hannah was in the backseat with Benji and was fairly quiet. Mike knew that she was worried about Kaitlyn being mad at her for telling Mike about Benji, but he also knew that Kaitlyn would just be overjoyed to see her little boy again.

He had called Leann while Hannah got ready that morning and she was making an appointment with a doctor-friend of hers who was Josh's pediatrician. It was a female doctor who would not judge the situation and was also making an exception and seeing Kaitlyn as well.

Thankfully, Benji was a good baby who protested very little to being cooped up in the truck all day. Hannah had figured out how to change him without Mike's help, and aside from having to pull over so she could unbuckle him, Mike could drive straight through, other then stopping for gas and bathroom breaks. Mike's house was south of Tampa and thankfully, he pulled in about five pm. He had also alerted Leann of Hannah's dinner requests and suspected that she had looked through his recipe book that had belonged to Christine. She met him at the driveway and immediately gave him a kiss.

"You made good time. Dinner is ready. Hannah, your dad told me about how you were wanting roast, potatoes, rolls and an apple cake. I couldn't find your mom's recipe for roast beef, but I made my own. I did find her recipes for rolls and the apple cake, so we have that too. We also have mashed potatoes and creamy corn. I cooked some other stuff too. Like sweet potatoes?" Leann asked Hannah who was getting out of the truck while Mike got Benji out.

"I think…with marshmellows?" Hannah asked.

"Yep. Lots and lots, as Josh said. That sound good?" Leann asked as she put her arm around Hannah.

"Sounds good. And milk?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, yes. I prefer Josh drink milk at supper too. Mike, you need help?" Leann asked.

"I'll come back out and get the suitcases. Hannah, do you want to carry him in? This was all you, I just drove you there." Mike asked.

"Yeah, I can." Hannah stated as Mike handed her Benji who was awake and watching everything.

"Hey, she'll be okay. I'll tell her that I pressured it out of you. Not so far from the truth." Mike told Hannah quietly and he rubbed her shoulder.

"I hope so. She was so afraid of disappointing you." Hannah said as she began the walk up to the house.

"Not a chance." Mike told her as he continued to rub her back as they walked. Leann was walking beside him and gave him a slight smile. They walked into the house where Kaitlyn was playing with Josh in the living room. They were engrossed in their puzzle game, so Mike spoke up. "Katie?" Mike asked and Kaitlyn's head jerked up. Her eyes widened and then filled with tears when she saw Benji. She immediately stood up and walked to them.

"Benji? How?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Long story but he's here for good, thanks to your sister. I pressured her into telling some of what happened and then had her help getting Benji back. Everything is on the legal side, so no worries and I have an appointment set up with an attorney to get all the legal paperwork in order where he's concerned. Don't get upset with Hannah. She fought tooth and nail before she told me." Mike explained, shifting the blame onto himself. Kaitlyn hadn't said another word but gently took Benji from Hannah. For Mike, it was surreal; watching his daughter with her baby. And, of course, Josh broke the mood.

"That's a cute baby. Can I hold him?" Josh asked as he ran to Mike, who picked him up.

"Later. His momma is going to want to hold him lots. She's missed him." Mike stated. He leaned over and kissed the side of Kaitlyn's head. She seemed to be in a trance, looking at Benji who was snuggled up to her. He seemed even happier to be in her arms. Hannah had followed Leann into the kitchen and Mike had sat Josh back down on the floor.

"Dad…I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to tell you. I didn't figure you would be very accepting of this. You wouldn't have been before." Kaitlyn remarked.

"No, probably not, but Benji didn't need to be there. He needs to be with you and I will help and support you through this. He's a special little boy and I can tell how much you love him. Please tell me this is what you want?" Mike asked.

"I…wanted to bring him with us so badly and I knew that he would probably die there. I didn't have any other choices and I hate that. I feel horribly about it." Kaitlyn admitted as she kissed Benji.

"Well, you have him back now and that's all that matters. Don't worry about how I feel about it. Why don't you relax? I'm going to change clothes. I want to swim after supper." Mike said as he kissed Kaitlyn's forehead and the top of Benji's head.

"Dad, thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate this." Kaitlyn said before Mike walked away.

"I have a better idea then you realize. Love you, honey. A baby doesn't change that. It only gives me another person to love." Mike told her before walking out to the truck to get his and Hannah's bags as well as Benji's items. The baby was already very spoiled, and Mike knew he needed to get more for the baby boy but for now, Benji had what he needed, most importantly; his mother.

Mike carried the bags in, put Hannah's in her room and then put his own away. He also put the engagement ring away in a drawer that Leann wouldn't look in, where Christine's items were. Items he needed to give to the girls. Items that he had never felt comfortable getting rid of but now, he had his girls back. They needed those things to remember their amazing mother. He quickly changed his clothes, all the time eyeing the dresser drawer.

Hannah was still in the kitchen and dining room, helping Leann set the table and talking about the huge dinner that Leann had made. Kaitlyn was sitting in the living room with Josh and Benji, letting Josh hold the baby. Mike sat down in his recliner and watched them for a minute.

"Daddy, I need a baby brother! Or a sister! Or both, that'd be fun." Josh said and Kaitlyn started laughing. It was something she hadn't done before. It made Mike smile, Kaitlyn's laugh; not Josh's suggestion.

"Talk to your mom about that." Mike stated and Josh handed Benji back to Kaitlyn and ran to his mom. Mike knew what her answer would be and knew that Josh would be in the living room within just a moment, saying that his mom had told him to ask his dad. Mike took the moment and sat down on the couch with Kaitlyn. Benji was in her arms and watching her closely.

"Any chances of that?" Kaitlyn asked.

"What?" Mike asked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"A baby brother or sister, or both? Dad, I really like Leann and I think she is right for you." Kaitlyn said as she adjusted Benji to rest on her shoulder. The baby was nearly asleep. Mike leaned over to check to see what Leann was doing, and she was out of earshot.

"Okay, while Hannah and I were in Truro, we stopped by a jewelry store. I bought a ring. Hannah thinks I need help with the proposal. I think I'll be fine. What do you think?" Mike asked quietly.

"About the proposal or in general? I am good with you and Leann doing this. Dad, Mom has been gone for a lot of years. A lot. And she would want you to move on with someone like Leann. As far as the romance is concerned, you do it your way. I remember all the date nights that you planned for Mom, even though you couldn't cook back then. She loved it. I remember watching the two of you from the hallway when you didn't think I was there. You would wait until we were supposed to be in bed, and you'd have a candlelit dinner and you and she would dance. You always wore a suit and she would wear a dress. It's one of my favorite memories of the two of you. Dad, Mom thought you were an awesome husband and now that she's gone, there is no reason why you shouldn't be again. I know they say that you only have one true love in your life, but I think, I know, you have had two loves. Mom and Leann. Mom and you had your time together and now, its Leann's turn." Kaitlyn said as she gently rocked Benji to sleep.

"One of my favorite memories too and sweetie, we knew you were there. We just wanted to set a good example. You good with this?" Mike said as he pointed at the sleeping baby in Kaitlyn's arms.

"I am. I missed him so much, Dad. So much. Are you okay with it?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I am. He's a sweet boy." Mike remarked as he stood up. He smiled back down at Kaitlyn and then walked into the kitchen where Leann was putting a salad together. He walked up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. Josh was helping Hannah set the table and carry all the food over. "We need to talk later." Mike told her as he kissed her again.

"Uh-oh." Leann said.

"Nothing bad." Mike promised.

"Good. I have missed you, way more then I thought possible." Leann said.

"I've missed you too. I love you." Mike said.

"I love you too. Now, supper is ready. You all eat, and I'll hold that precious baby." Leann said as she indicated for Kaitlyn to come in. As soon as Kaitlyn walked over, Leann was reaching for Benji. Kaitlyn handed him over and they all took their seats. Mike sat Josh next to him since Leann was occupied and Hannah helped him fill his plate and cut his meat up.

For Mike, it was the perfect way to end the evening. He still had to propose to Leann and was worried about the doctor's appointments the next day for both girls and Benji, but he would stress about them later. For now, he loved hearing his girls laughing and Josh asking questions about Benji. And he really loved looking across the table and seeing Leann holding his grandson.


	11. Chapter 11

**Second Chance to Be A Family**

Chapter 11

Leann's doctor friend had arranged for a full range of tests for both girls and Benji. Fortunately, the baby boy was completely healthy, and Kaitlyn came through her tests surprisingly well. It was Hannah that worried him though, because one test led to the next. There were words like severe vitamin insufficiencies and malnourishment thrown around. Finally, the doctor, Dr. Smith, met with Mike while Leann occupied the kids.

"Alright, since Katie is eighteen, I won't be disclosing any concerns where she is concerned and since Benji is her's; that's her decision. She did sign the paperwork that you could be apprised, and I will tell you; while she is not completely healthy, she is in much better shape then Hannah. Aside from Benji's diaper rash, he is also doing very well." Dr. Smith explained.

"So, what's going on with Hannah?" Mike asked. He already felt badly enough about how he treated her, to know that she was also ill, really bothered him.

"When a person eats the things that Hannah and Katie have been forced to eat, they could be exposed to worms, parasites, etc. In Hannah's case, the said parasites have eaten away at the lining of her stomach. I honestly don't even know how Hannah is even functioning." Dr. Smith explained.

"She can't get enough milk." Mike admitted. He felt like the worst father in the world.

"It helps. Coats her stomach. I have prescribed some medications to rid her of the parasites, but I will be honest; they may not work, and the parasites might go into one of her other organs, or worst yet, her brain. Mike, I am going to be completely honest; you might lose her. Hannah is a very sick little girl. The medications are going to make her sick. Vomiting, diarrhea, fever, and chills. Now, she must experience those side-effects because it will be her body ridding itself of the parasites. If it gets too bad, I will insist that she is admitted to the hospital. For now, keep her hydrated and comfortable. She may not understand what is happening, but it is imperative that she takes those medications." Dr. Smith answered. Mike rubbed his face with his hand. He had only gotten Hannah back, treated her horribly, and now he could lose her?

"Does she know?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, she does." Dr. Smith stated.

"Those prescriptions? I'd like to take her home and spend as much time with her as possible in case…in case, its too late." Mike asked as he stood up.

"Here you go. Do allow her as much milk as she'd like. That might have been her saving grace. Leann has my number and knows to call me. We will admit her to the hospital if necessary." Dr. Smith said as she also stood up, shook his hand and handed the prescriptions to him.

"Thank you." Mike said before walking out of her office. He had gotten both girls and Benji covered by his insurance that morning, so he only had to sign the paperwork. When he walked into the waiting room, only Leann was waiting on him.

"They are already walking to my vehicle. You okay?" Leann asked. They had walked out of the waiting room and Mike sat down on one of the benches in the hallway, pulling Leann down with him.

"I never thought…I just figured I would have plenty of time with her to fix it." Mike answered.

"So, have hope that you will but fix it in case you don't. Mike, I know how much you love Hannah, but she needs to know. Now, lets go get those medicines and get her home." Leann said before giving him a kiss. They walked out to her SUV, hand-in-hand. He still hadn't asked her to marry him, but he needed to. He just wanted the perfect moment.

Mike picked up the medicine for Hannah, along with some vitamins for Kaitlyn on the way home. Leann was already planning on making chicken noodle soup for supper because Hannah had to be started on the meds immediately. She had been pretty quiet on the way home. Mike got out of the SUV and helped Kaitlyn get Benji and his diaper bag out. She, Leann and Josh walked towards the house with Benji, but Hannah was messing around with Benji's car seat before she climbed out next to Mike. He was a little shocked when she pulled him into a hug and didn't seem to want to let him go.

"It's okay, honey. Everything will be just fine." Mike said into her hair, even if he didn't feel it. He kissed the top of her head just before she pulled away. There were tears rolling down her cheeks and it made him want to cry too.

"Dad, if I had to do it again, I would still make sure that Katie had the better food." Hannah told him with absolute confidence.

"I know, sweet pea. I know." Mike told her as he wrapped his arm around her. He kissed the side of her head and led her inside. By the time they walked into the kitchen, Leann had Hannah's medicines sat out with a glass of milk and a leftover roll. She took her medicine, drank the milk and ate the roll.

Within two hours, Hannah was in the bathroom, throwing up and running a low-grade temperature. Leann stayed in contact with Dr. Smith, or Sarah as Leann called her. Everything was normal so far, but Hannah was incredibly weak. Once she finished throwing up and Leann helped her into a pair of sweats and one of Mike's t-shirts, Mike picked her up and carried her into the living room and laid her down onto the couch. Despite the fever, she was chilled, and he wrapped a blanket around her.

"Do you need me to do anything else?" Mike asked, already prepared to stay close.

"Can you hold me like you used to?" Hannah asked. Mike immediately sit her up and slid in behind her. He pulled her onto his chest and began rocking her back and forth like he had done when she was a small child. There had been many times that he had dreamed about doing exactly what he was doing, but never because of the fact that his child would be critically ill. Hannah fell asleep pretty quickly, but Mike stayed behind her, thinking about when she had been little, and everything was perfect. The issues that both she and Katie were facing were things that Mike couldn't fix, no matter how much he'd like to.

"I love you, sweetheart, more then you could ever know. Just stay with me. I can't lose you." Mike whispered in Hannah's ear and then kissed her again.

**I am by no means a medical expert so bear that in mind. I really know nothing about parasites or what they can do. There are advantages to fanfic because you can make your own storyline; so to speak. Thanks for the reviews! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Second Chance To Be A Family**

Chapter 12

Mike had never seen some one vomit as much as Hannah was. She was weak and tired. Leann had been in communication with the doctor and if Hannah didn't start running a high fever or become overly dehydrated, she didn't need to go to the hospital. Mike was not thrilled with that perspective, but he also knew that she preferred him to a nurse she didn't know.

Kaitlyn kept Josh occupied, even though she desperately wanted to care for Hannah. Mike could tell her that it caused her some pain, knowing that Hannah was sick due to the food she ate during Kaitlyn's pregnancy and then after Benji was born. Mike could only assure her that Hannah would have done it the same thing again.

The blame and even hatred that Mike had felt towards Hannah had disappeared back in Iowa. He just had to convince her of that. Leann had kept him going; encouraging him and helping him with Hannah. He would have been lost without her. She had stepped out to tuck Josh in, while Hannah was resting on the couch and Mike was washing Hannah's face. Hannah's big brown eyes popped open and Mike grabbed the small trash can that had become the catch all for her vomit. Thankfully, she gave him a slight smile.

"Did I scare you?" Hannah asked as Mike stroked her bangs back.

"A little. How are you feeling? You had a bit of a nap and I think your fever is dropping." Mike asked.

"Cold and my throat hurts now." Hannah remarked.

"The throat is because of the vomiting and the cold is because of the fever dropping. Here you go." Mike said as he covered her with the throw blanket that she had kicked off herself.

"Can you promise me…I know that you're upset with me because of everything that happened to Katie, but please don't get mad at her because I'm sick. She's just been through so much. She doesn't need that too." Hannah begged. Mike closed his eyes in pain. He had brought it on himself and he knew it.

"Honey…I am…" Mike stopped talking because Hannah began gagging. He didn't quite get the trash can positioned soon enough and Hannah vomited all over him and the floor. Mike was an experienced parent that had had all sorts of his kid's body fluids end up on him, but he wasn't quite prepared for it. Thankfully, Leann walked out of the hallway and immediately jumped into action. She sit Hannah up so she didn't choke and positioned the trash can.

"Mike, I'll clean this up. You go get cleaned up. I got her." Leann said as she began toweling up the vomit, all while holding Hannah up. If Mike hadn't been covered in vomit that smelled like soured milk; he would have kissed her. He needed to propose. Any woman that would willingly care for his sick child and clean her vomit up, was a keeper.

"Thanks." Mike said as left them in the living room. He walked into his bedroom and then his bathroom. He took a fast shower and as he got dressed, he heard Kaitlyn singing the same lullaby to Benji that Christine had sung to their kids. It made him smile because he had already recognized that despite how young she was and the circumstances, she was the same type of mother her own mother was. Great.

Mike stuck the ring in his pajama pant pocket and walked towards Kaitlyn's bedroom. Thankfully, the door was open, but Mike stood in the doorway and watched her sway back and forth with Benji in her arms. The room was cramped now, since Hannah and Katie were still sharing a room and had a full-sized crib at the end of the bed, not to mention all the baby gear that Mike insisted that Benji needed. He was going to have to figure something out.

"You remind me of your mom, doing that. She always sang that song to you kids. Can I come in?" Mike asked, knowing that Katie was still nervous.

"Yeah." Katie answered. She laid Benji down in his crib and then looked at Mike with some uncertainty. "Do I cover him?" She asked. It reminded Mike that while she did a remarkable job with the baby; she had never been taught how to care for him.

"Yeah. You can. Make sure the blanket is low on his chest, even his stomach, so it doesn't get close to his face. Your mom tended to use sleep sacks when you guys were little, so she didn't have to worry about it. They would keep your legs plenty warm, and there wasn't a danger of suffocation. Here?" Mike said as he took the lightweight blanket and covered Benji's legs with it, pulling it just above his hips.

"Oh. There's so much that he does that I just can't figure out. Tonight, he didn't want to settle." Kaitlyn stated.

"You are nervous because of Hannah and he knows it. Plus, he loves his Auntie and maybe missing her a bit." Mike explained as he rubbed Benji's belly. Benji was barely keeping his little eyes open, all while chewing on his hand.

"Oh. Will I ever figure this stuff out?" Kaitlyn asked.

"The thing about parenting is, this is when its easy. His needs are few. He needs his bottle every two hours, burped, cuddled, diaper changes, and rocked. He knows he is loved. That is what matters right now. Not to scare you, but it does get…not harder; just different." Mike commented.

"I'm…worried about what I am going to tell him about his biological dad. He'll ask when he gets older." Kaitlyn remarked. It was a touchy subject and Mike didn't have good advice.

"My advice is, don't lie to him. It will only lead to heartache. He will know that his mom loved him, despite everything and he won't be lacking for love and attention. I know this seems unlikely right now, but my hope for you is that you find some guy that will be alright with everything that has happened to you and will love Benji as much as he would a child that was his own. Until then, I am prepared to be the male role model that he needs." Mike promised.

"Thank you, Dad. I was worried that you would make me give him up for adoption or something. Your eighteen-year-old having a baby of her own can't be what you ever wanted. And right at this point, I can't get a job since I don't have a diploma or GED; which means I have to depend on you to support us." Kaitlyn remarked.

"I will agree, it is not the future that I had hoped for but considering that I have spent the past several years thinking you and your sister had died, I will take this any day of the week. And yes, right now I have to support him, but I don't mind, and I have no doubt that as soon as you can, you will be. Then I get to spoil him rotten. I have big plans where that is concerned. Now, off subject; I wanted to talk to you before I did it, I am wanting to propose to Leann. I hope that…" Mike started but Kaitlyn had a huge smile on her face.

"Go, Dad! That's great." Kaitlyn said with a happy tone.

"Good, I'm glad that you are in favor. Hannah knows because she helped me pick out the ring while we were in Iowa." Mike explained.

"I hope you got her a good one." Kaitlyn said as she played with Benji's hand. The baby was almost asleep. Mike took the ring out of his pocket and she let out a low whistle.

"It has a story and just seemed more like Leann then a generic diamond." Mike explained.

"Its beautiful. I don't think Josh is asleep yet. Have you talked to him?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No, he's only three and…" Mike remarked but Kaitlyn shook her head at him.

"Talk to him. It'll mean a lot to Leann." Kaitlyn instructed. Mike nodded and then kissed her on the top of the head.

"I'll go talk to him and then go back out with your sister. I don't know if she'll be sleeping in here tonight, but she will be safe." Mike assured her.

"Okay. Thanks, Dad. For everything." Kaitlyn said as she gave Mike a side hug. He kissed the top of her head and then bent down and kissed Benji's hand.

"Your welcome, sweetie. Tomorrow, we clip those fingernails. They could be considered deadly weapons." Mike said as he gestured at Benji's hands.

"I've been scared to." Kaitlyn stated.

"Your mom always hated doing it too, so I got to be an old pro at it." Mike responded as he walked out of the bedroom. He looked into the guestroom where Josh was supposed to be sleeping. Instead, the little boy was sitting up in bed, playing with his stuffed bear. "Hey, little man. Let's get you tucked back in." Mike said as he picked the little boy up and made a plane noise while he put him back in a laying position. Josh loved it and was giggling.

"This bed is so big. I get lonely in here." Josh remarked.

"If you need to come in with your mommy and I, that's fine. Just knock on the door first. Josh, can I ask you something?" Mike asked. He wasn't even sure if Josh understood what marriage was.

"I don't know much." Josh said with a warning look. It made Mike smile.

"I think you know this. Can I ask your mommy to marry me? That means that you and she will live here with me all the time." Mike said in simple terms. Josh was in deep thought.

"Do you love her? My mommy only gets the bestest." Josh asked.

"Yes, I love her. And I love you too." Mike said as he bent down and kissed the little boy on the top of the head.

"I love you too, Daddy. If you marry Mommy, are you marrying me too?" Josh asked.

"Not marrying, maybe…adopting you? I have to talk to your mommy about that though. Adopting you means that you would be just like Katie or Hannah to me. I would be your daddy in a legal sense. What do you think?" Mike asked.

"I don't know the word, but that's what I want." Josh said with a yawn. Mike tucked the blankets around him and turned the light off.

"Me too. Sleep tight." Mike said as he gave Josh another kiss before walking out of the room. Leann was still knelt down on the floor, treating the carpet so that the vomit didn't stain. Hannah was asleep on the couch, thankfully. Mike leaned down next to her and landed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Oh, hey. Have this just about taken care of. I took the trash can out and hosed it out. She's been asleep for a bit. I made her some hot tea and I think that settled things." Leann said as she worked on the carpet. Mike reached into his pocket and got the ring out but hid it. Proposing while she was cleaning vomit out of a carpet was a little odd.

"Looks fine to me." Mike said as he stood up and pulled Leann with him. She gave him a confused look as he guided her out by the pool. He had left the French Doors open, so they could hear Hannah.

"Mike, what…is something wrong?" Leann asked and then smiled broadly when Mike knelt down on one knee.

"I know I could have done this in there, but I…wanted this to just be you and me. I have done a lot wrong where you are concerned. Made you feel like this is just a friends with benefits thing, not told you that I love you, and the list goes on. I cannot promise that I won't stop screwing up, but I will promise that I will always love you and Josh. Would you marry me?" Mike asked. He had a sick feeling in his stomach, worried that she would say no, but she pulled him to his feet and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Mike still had the ring in his hand, but Leann only seemed focused on giving him kisses.

"Yes, the answer is yes." Leann said as she finally stopped kissing him. He suspected that as long as Hannah stayed feeling alright, the passion wasn't going to end with kisses.

"Good, I was really worried. Now, you deserve the biggest ring imaginable, but I found this one in Iowa. It is an heirloom. The original couple that this belonged to, were married for sixty-five years. He was a sailor. Was at Pearl Harbor when it was attacked and then fought all through World War II. The couple wrote to each other every day. Back then, diamonds weren't necessarily the trend and he couldn't have afforded one if they were, so he brought her home this. It is a bit dinged up and I can get you a different one. I just thought it shouted your name and I loved the story. Their granddaughter owned the jewelry store where I got it and said that her grandma wanted it to belong to another couple. I suspect she wanted it to go to the right one and gave me a picture of the couple that I'll show you. Now, hopefully it'll fit." Mike said as he slid the ring on Leann's finger. It fit like it was custom-made for her and she had tears in her eyes.

"I love it. Its perfect. How special." Leann stated as she gave Mike another kiss.

"I am glad. I did ask Josh if he was okay with this. I think he's a bit confused by marriage because he asked if I was marrying him too." Mike explained as they walked back inside. Thankfully, Hannah was still sleeping.

"What'd you tell him?" Leann asked after laughing.

"Told him I might adopt him if you were okay with it. I just explained adoption in short to him, not wanting to go into detail yet." Mike told her.

"Jack would have to sign off. I am not opposed, but he's difficult." Leann remarked.

"I want to get through this with Hannah, but once she's better, we can meet with an attorney. My thought is, Jack doesn't want to be a dad, doesn't want to support his son. I am giving him an easy out." Mike told her as they sat down at the kitchen island.

"He might if I forgive the child support debt. I know I'll never get it out of him. I just wanted Josh to have a dad. He's got that with you." Leann stated as she rubbed Mike's leg.

"Absolutely. Even if not, I will support Josh. Guess, I'd better wake Hannah up and see if she feels up to sleeping in her room." Mike remarked.

"I was going to suggest her sleeping in our room, but I suddenly wouldn't mind a kid-free bed. If she needs in with us, I understand, though." Leann said with a smile. They had both stood up and Mike gave her another kiss.

"I wouldn't mind that either, not in the least. I'm always game." Mike said as he walked into the living room and woke Hannah up.

While having a kid-free bed was what both Mike and Leann both wanted, Hannah needed to be monitored and Mike didn't want that put-on Kaitlyn. Leann understood completely and even put herself in between Mike and Hannah so that Hannah wouldn't get nervous. Hannah was a bit old to need to sleep with them, and she was feeling better, but for Mike's peace-of-mind, she didn't seem to be too bothered to sleep in their room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Second Chance To Be A Family**

Chapter 13

It was almost a week before Hannah returned to her normal self. She was lacking in energy and had lost over fifteen pounds, fifteen pounds that she couldn't afford to lose in the first place. Mike made the point of taking care of her, fixing her favorite things to eat and holding her when she didn't feel well. Despite that, Mike had never told her that he had loved her, at least when she was conscious.

Even though Mike and Leann hadn't really made any huge plans for their wedding, Kaitlyn and Hannah had convinced Leann to buy several bridal magazines and Mike was hearing something about a beach wedding. He didn't want anything overly large and thankfully, Leann agreed.

Leann was trying to get in touch with Josh's biological father to talk to him about Mike adopting Josh. So far, she had had no luck. Mike had consulted an attorney, wanting to adopt Josh as soon as he married Leann, but the attorney had told him to wait until they could go Jack's signature.

At the same appointment with his attorney, Kaitlyn was presented with her options concerning Benji. Mike refused to pressure her to make decisions concerning her own son. She didn't completely understand everything, and the attorney had lost patience with her. Mike packed the paperwork up and took her and Benji home. Since there was no birth certificate for Benji, Mike was struggling to get insurance on the baby since he didn't have an 'identity.' Kaitlyn only knew one thing, she wanted Tucker to have no claim to her baby boy. She just didn't understand the logistics.

It was hard for Mike to understand because Kaitlyn was eighteen with a baby of her own. Leann had reminded Mike that even though Kaitlyn was eighteen and a mother, her education and childhood had ended when she was a young teenager. Mike had to talk to her like he had when she was younger, which irked him.

"Katie, on a financial standpoint, I really need you to figure this stuff out. Benji needs insurance if he gets sick. Now, he is perfectly healthy, but things could happen. Also, the longer we prolong this, the higher the chance of Tucker claiming him. What's going on?" Mike asked his oldest daughter, who was making faces at Benji. They were sitting at the dining room table. Hannah was resting from another bout of vomiting and Leann had taken Josh to the grocery store.

"Can I ask you something?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Sure." Mike said, ready for her to change the subject as he fiddled with his pen.

"If something happens to me, what happens to him? Like, if something happens to you, what happens to Hannah? I know I'm an adult and would be expected to take care of myself, but she isn't and Benji definitely can't take care of himself." Kaitlyn asked.

"Well, I don't really have a plan for Hannah, but I also don't have a potential custody battle where she's concerned. Katie, I cannot tell you what to do. I tell you what, if you come up with something for Benji, I will figure something out for Hannah." Mike tried bribing Kaitlyn.

"You'll just have Leann or me take care of her. That's easy. What about me? Who would take care of Benji for me if I couldn't?" Kaitlyn asked as she cuddled the little boy close. Mike had finally figured out, Kaitlyn was doubting herself.

"Katie, listen to me. You are an amazing mother to him. I remember when you kids were little, they told us babies his age don't love, they just need and then develop attachments to the people who provide for their needs. I think they were wrong, because I think Benji loves you. He may not understand love, but he is very attached to you. I have a question to ask you now, do you want to give him up for adoption? I am certain a couple would love to have a baby like him. He would never know the difference either, and no one would think badly of you, given your circumstances." Mike asked. He hated himself for it, but it was the only thing he could come up with.

"Of course not! Why would you even think that?" Kaitlyn asked as stood up and stormed into her bedroom with Benji. Mike started to go after her, but Leann and Josh walked in. Leann immediately noticed Mike's mood and as soon as she put the groceries on the counter and got Josh's juice for him, looked to Mike for an explanation.

"I was trying to figure out why she isn't signing the paperwork and asked if she wanted to give Benji up for adoption. It didn't go well." Mike stated and Leann laughed.

"I don't imagine that it did. I'll go talk to her. Can you keep an eye on Josh?" Leann asked.

"Sure. I don't get it. I would think that she would want to figure something out." Mike stated.

"She does, but she doesn't understand it. Mike, she is a single mom. She knows that it is up to her to provide for, take care of and love Benji. She has to love him enough for two parents and she's capable of that, but it is overwhelming, nonetheless. Instead of pressuring her to make a decision where he is concerned, let her know that if something happens, you will be there for Benji and will raise and love him in her place. As it stands right now, you are having to support her and her son. She struggles with that. I know, you want to. By signing off on that paperwork, it is one more thing that you have to provide for her son. You and I both know, she can't work yet, but she feels badly that you're footing all the bills. She asked me last night if there was anything, she could do for money so she could start paying you back. You also have to remember what sort of situation that she and Hannah are coming out of. She has spent the last several years knowing that people don't just take care of you, out of the goodness of their hearts, even if those people are your parents. Everything has a price and she is scared of what your price is." Leann explained. It did make sense.

"Okay. I didn't think about it like that." Mike admitted.

"As of right now, you're a basically single dad. Yes, I'm here but Hannah's wellbeing is entirely up to you. Think about it, Mike. Think about if it was you having to make this decision and make someone else responsible for your child." Leann said as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah and I've botched that one up pretty good." Mike remarked.

"Its as simple as, 'I love you, Hannah and I am sorry.' Just say it, Mike…when she can hear it." Leann said before walking into the hallway, towards the bedroom. Hannah had come out but basically lunged for the couch, still not feeling well. Josh was playing on the floor with his toys and Mike sat down next to Hannah.

"Not feeling good?" Mike asked.

"Just really tired. I feel so zapped." Hannah admitted. Mike put an arm around her, and she put her head on his shoulder.

"It should start getting better." Mike answered as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Its just not very fun. I would still do it again though, if it meant that Katie and Benji had good food." Hannah remarked.

"You will never have to face that decision again. Thank you, honey." Mike said but looked down and realized, Hannah was asleep. He had missed his chance to make things right, again. At the rate that he was going, it was a small miracle that his girls even wanted anything to do with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Second Chance To Be A Family**

Chapter 14

Mike could tell Kaitlyn was hurt because she wouldn't let him hold Benji, probably in fear that Mike would take the baby boy away from her. Hannah had taken another turn and spent the afternoon in the bathroom, vomiting everything up. Apparently, it was normal, but Mike still worried. Once she finally stopped, all she wanted was for Mike to hold her, so he spent his evening holding his sleeping fourteen-year-old.

Fortunately, Kaitlyn was still fine with Leann and helped her with dinner, when she wasn't holding Benji. Mike had to admire the protectiveness she felt towards the baby. She was a really good mom and Benji adored her. He knew he had probably worded it wrong but felt it was a question that should be asked. He no more wanted to have the baby given up for adoption, but it had to be right for Kaitlyn. Raising a child was hard and even harder for someone in her shoes.

They ate dinner and Hannah went straight to bed after. Mike gave Josh his bath and tucked him in so that Kaitlyn could have free reign in the living area. He knew he had to have a conversation with her at some point, but she needed to cool down. She did have his temper but to make matters worse, she was so deeply traumatized that Mike had to be careful. He didn't want to scare her.

Leann had gone out for a swim and generally Mike would have joined her, but he wanted to talk to Kaitlyn first. She was in the living room, rocking Benji to sleep, and in effect, rocking herself to sleep. Mike had done the same thing many times when he rocked his babies.

"I used to do that all the time when you kids were that age. Get sleepy when I rocked you all. Your mom always teased me." Mike remarked as he sat down on the couch. He didn't want Kaitlyn to feel threatened.

"I see." Kaitlyn answered.

"Katie, I meant nothing by what I was suggesting. I want this to be as easy as possible for you. How about this, tell me what you want?" Mike asked.

"I want Benji." Kaitlyn told him as she rubbed the baby's leg.

"Okay. So, what next?" Mike pressed on. He was not surprised by Kaitlyn's answer.

"Uh…what do you mean?" Kaitlyn asked.

"You want him but part of being a parent is making legal decisions for your son. What's holding you back?" Mike asked. He hated having to be so firm with her, but the questions had to be asked.

"Who is going to pay for all this? I can't work right now, and you shouldn't be responsible for him. I don't know how long it will be before I can take that test that Leann was talking about. I don't want Tucker to have any claim on him, but what happens if something happens and I can't take care of him?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I am paying for it. I can handle it and as time goes by, there will be things that you can do, even when you are getting ready for your GED test. For instance, Leann and I rarely go on dates that don't involve Josh. It would be nice to take her out and have someone we trust taking care of him. You can also help cook and clean. We don't expect those things from you, and we do want you to do some healing, but those are things that you can do. As far as what happens if you can't care for Benji, that is where I would step in. I don't want that to happen, but I would take responsibility for him, in a heartbeat. I love Benji. Leann loves him." Mike answered.

"That's all I want. I want someone that will love him if I can't. Tucker's version of love isn't love. I just didn't want you to have to pay for everything. As it is, I am going to be having to pay you back for years to come…" Kaitlyn remarked.

"For what?" Mike asked.

"Everything you've done for Hannah, Benji and I. I know it costed a lot of money." Kaitlyn stated.

"Oh, honey. I am your and Hannah's dad. Even though you are eighteen, I still have a responsibility to you. To help you to get on your feet. To spoil my grandson rotten. You and Benji will want for nothing where I'm concerned. As far as Hannah is concerned, I have messed a lot up with her, but I am working to fix all that. She is only fourteen and so I am legally bound to make sure her needs are meant." Mike answered as he stood up and tickled Benji's foot.

"That shouldn't mean buying his formula and diapers." Kaitlyn remarked.

"That won't always be necessary. You know, we can demand child support for him from Tucker, but that would mean giving him a legal stake. He could ask for visitation and such." Mike stated.

"I…know it isn't right from a financial standpoint, but I don't want Tucker to have that." Kaitlyn stated firmly.

"Alright. Well, we will meet with the attorney again and get everything in writing. To put it in legal terms, you can name me as Benji's guardian if something happens to you." Mike stated.

"Okay, that sounds good." Kaitlyn agreed. Benji had gone to sleep and she stood up to put him to bed. Mike leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead. It was not an ideal situation and he would have been thrilled to have his daughter and grandson in a better situation, but he adored Benji. Mike also kissed Kaitlyn's forehead. He knew that Kaitlyn didn't understand all the legal terms, but it would just have to be.

"I love you, sweetheart. And I do love Benji." Mike stated.

"I love you too, Daddy. And like you said, I think Benji loves you too." Kaitlyn answered.

"Yes, but he really loves his mommy most. And his Auntie Hannah." Mike commented.

"Don't kid yourself. He loves you too." Kaitlyn said with a smile.

"Alright, I am going to go out and swim for a bit with Leann. Will you hold down the fort?" Mike teased. It had been an old joke from when the kids were little.

"Yeah. Go skinny dip with your fiancé. I won't even look outside." Kaitlyn teased.

"You have jokes." Mike said as they walked to the bedroom area. He walked into his room to change and Kaitlyn walked in her own room. Mike quickly changed, checked on Josh who was sound asleep and then looked in on the girls and Benji. Kaitlyn was settling down and Hannah was sound asleep. It looked like Benji was still out and so Mike walked back into the living area, locked the front door and headed out to the back where Leann was relaxing in the hot tub. He smiled when he noticed that she was wearing her bikini, which she only did on rare conditions. Jack had done a number on her body image. "I love it when you wear that." Mike said as he stepped down into the hot tub next to her.

"I love when you wear those swim trunks." Leann teased.

"These old things?" Mike joked back.

"Yeah. Besides, my one-piece is back at my apartment. I need to finish moving." Leann remarked.

"I'll help. What's on your mind?" Mike asked.

"The preschool is cutting back expenses. They want to lay off a teacher who has been there for twenty years because she costs more. I feel badly for her." Leann remarked. An idea dawned on Mike. He needed to hire a tutor.

"Do you think you could get the girls caught up?" Mike asked. He had moved in behind Leann and was rubbing her back.

"I specialized in early-childhood education, but my minor is K-12. I could do it." Leann said as she looked back at him.

"If you resigned, would it save your friend's job?" Mike asked.

"Possibly." Leann said.

"So, I need a tutor and the girls are already comfortable with you. We can get by on my retirement with no problem whatsoever. I could support you and Josh. Would you resign and tutor my girls?" Mike asked. He felt Leann take a deep breath and waited.

"I…the issue I have with it is, I hate the idea of being completely financially dependent on a man. I did that with Jack. It was a mistake. I know, you aren't Jack and you won't do what he did. Leave me high and dry. I was pregnant and alone, with no job experience. I don't want to be there ever again." Leann stated as she turned around and faced him. She was still close to him but was obviously wanting an open dialogue.

"I can promise you, I won't leave you high and dry. Baby, all you have is my word that I won't. I understand what you're saying. Just think about it. Nothing has to change, but it might solve my issues and yours too." Mike said.

"I will. I love you." Leann said as she straddled him and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you too. And I really love it when you do this." Mike said before returning the kiss and letting his hands wonder.

"Mike, the girls?" Leann said between kisses.

"Hannah's asleep and Katie was on her way. Baby and Josh is also asleep." Mike told her.

"Then let's go inside, quietly." Leann said before getting out of the hot tub and tying a towel around herself. Mike was only too happy to follow suite. They had gotten very little 'adult time' in the past couple weeks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Second Chance To Be A Family**

Chapter 15

The meeting with Mike's attorney went a lot better now that Kaitlyn knew and understood what she wanted for Benji. The paperwork was all set-in motion and within a couple weeks, Benji would have a social security number and birth certificate with only Kaitlyn's name on it. His last name would be Slattery and Mike had signed the paperwork that if something happened and Kaitlyn couldn't care for him, Mike would step in.

Hannah was starting to feel better, although she was very weak and had lost over twenty pounds. He had taken her back to the doctor and the parasites were no longer in her stomach and didn't appear to be attacking any other organs. The doctor still wanted to be careful and prescribed a high-calorie protein shake to help gain back what Hannah had lost. Leann had taken Kaitlyn and Benji back with her and Josh, giving Mike an afternoon with his younger daughter.

They lived in an area that there were always things to do and places to see, but Hannah was so weak that she wasn't interested in anything. Mike was scrambling, trying to find something that he could do with her. He finally just headed home, knowing that what Hannah really needed was rest. By the time he got to his house, Hannah was asleep in the passenger's seat. He gently woke her up and thought for a moment that she was going to get sick, but instead she gave him a sweet smile that was so like Christine's.

"We're home. Anything you want to do here?" Mike asked. They were getting out of the truck and Mike put an arm around Hannah.

"Sleep, I'm tired." Hannah answered.

"Nothing more fun? I was wanting to spend some time with you?" Mike asked.

"Its okay, Dad. We'll do something more fun when I'm feeling better. I promise." Hannah said. Mike was slightly disappointed, but he understood.

"I will hold you to that, sweetheart." Mike said as he kissed the top of Hannah's head, just as they walked in to the house. Hannah immediately headed for the couch and laid down. Leann was in the kitchen and Mike joined her.

"Where's Katie, Josh and the baby?" Mike asked as he kissed the back of Leann's head.

"Katie couldn't Benji to settle so she laid down with him. Josh is also taking his nap." Leann stated.

"I see. Well, I think Hannah is joining them. She's beat." Mike remarked.

"Hmm. While the kids sleep, the parents can play?" Leann joked as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Mike.

"That sounds nice." Mike said.

"By play, I mean, set a date and come up with an invitation list. Set a budget, all that fun wedding stuff." Leann told him.

"Oh." Mike said awkwardly.

"Mike, do you want to get married or not? You keep putting me off when it comes time to talk about this. I don't expect a huge wedding. Something intimate is perfect but you have to want it too." Leann asked. Mike took her by the hand and led her out to back yard, next to the pool.

"I absolutely want to get married. It's the wedding that I'm not sure of." Mike stated.

"Uh…Mike, you kind of have to have some sort of formal vow reading to get married. Sign a piece of paper? If you want to elope, fine. We can do that. I was just hoping for…something. I didn't have anything with Jack. We went to the city hall and he went out drinking with his buddies after. Nothing romantic or even sweet. Mike, I don't expect a huge church wedding or at some fancy venue, but a simple barbeque with friends and family would be nice. The fancy isn't who you or I are. Nothing about our relationship has been formal. Our dates include Josh. We started sleeping together after the third date. Until recently, you hadn't even told me that you loved me. I honestly thought that you were stringing me along, and there are times I still think that." Leann stated.

"I promise, not my intention to make you think that. I love you and Josh. Let's do this…as soon as possible. Beach good?" Mike asked. Leann gave him a small smile in response.

"Perfect. Just what I wanted." Leann replied.

"How about you tell me what you want?" Mike asked. He had not really been involved in the wedding plans with Christine. He just showed up when told to, put on a suit, said his vows and signed the marriage license. He was more focused on the honeymoon. He had a feeling that wasn't going to work with Leann. Totally different women.

"Beach wedding, soon. I would really like to wear a nice dress. You don't have to wear a suit. Just close friends and family. Do you think Tom and Sasha would stay with the kids so we could have a couple days away? I don't know that Katie will be ready to be alone with the kids for that long of a time by then." Leann remarked.

"I can ask…how soon are you thinking?" Mike asked. He would have to help with the planning for the wedding, but he would take over the honeymoon plans. Just like he had done with Christine. They had spent four days in Cancun, barely visited the beach or any of the shops; but still managed to bring home a souvenir that they named Kaitlyn.

"You were just thinking about something else?" Leann asked.

"Yeah, talking about us having a honeymoon reminded me of my honeymoon with Christine. I know I shouldn't think about her…" Mike started.

"Its okay. Mike, you need to talk about her, and I think you need to talk to Hannah about her. I'm not sure Hannah remembers her very well. Tell me about it? It won't bother me." Leann asked.

"We didn't have a huge wedding either. Christine wanted to spend the money on a house, but I did convince her to at least spend a few days away. We went to Cancun. One of those all-inclusive type things. Resort. Beach and shops." Mike said, not wanting to tell Leann that he didn't spend much time on those beaches or at the shops.

"Mike, seriously. I am an adult. I know what happens during a honeymoon. You didn't go to any of those beaches, did you?" Leann teased.

"No! I think we spent maybe a half-hour on the beach. Rest of the time, we were in the room. However, we did manage to pick up a souvenir. About eight and a half months later, she arrived." Mike stated.

"I'm sure that feat wasn't so hard considering all the time in the room. Katie?" Leann asked.

"Yeah, nine pound, four ounces, twenty-inches long. Big blue eyes and black hair that turned blonde." Mike joked.

"And you were in love?" Leann asked with a smile.

"You bet I was. You know, up until we found out that she was a girl, I was convinced I only wanted boys. Then I felt like I was swimming in a sea of pink. Once she came; I was completely enthralled. I didn't even mind the little pink bows. Far as I was concerned, who wants a boy?" Mike joked.

"I always wanted a little girl, but Josh might be my only shot and he is awfully close to perfect." Leann admitted.

"Hey, did we not talk about having a baby of our own?" Mike asked.

"We did. Just wasn't sure how you still felt about that. So, how did Hannah come to be?" Leann asked.

"I had joined the Navy. Finished BUD/S and was headed to Academy. Christine and Katie had stayed in Chicago with family until we could get settled somewhere. Couldn't afford it but I took her to Ann Arbor as a late-anniversary trip. There again, we didn't get out of the hotel much to see the sights. So, Katie is compliments of Cancun and Hannah is compliments of Michigan." Mike answered. He was shocked that Leann wanted to know but it was also cathartic talking about.

"And Lucas?" Leann asked.

"Ah, his story is a lot less romantic. The war on terror had heated up, I was in the Med; and had a short shore leave. Doesn't take a lot of time to conceive a baby, especially when he wasn't planned for. I wasn't home when he was born and I…wasn't home when he died." Mike said sadly. Leann stood up from her chair and walked up to Mike, stood in front of him, pulling him into a hug. For a minute, he just leaned his forehead into her stomach and let the grief overwhelm him. It didn't happen often, but Leann always understood it when it did.

"Mike, I can tell from your pictures how close the two of you were. That little boy adored you. You were his hero. No, you weren't there the day he was born or the day he died, but you still had an impact on him, and you still loved him. He existed and he exists now, in here. Just as Christine does. When I look at Benji, I see a resemblance to Lucas. I bet within just a few years you will be Benji's hero. You already are Josh's." Leann said as she put her hand over Mike's chest.

"Thanks. So, I know you don't have any honeymoon stories to tell. How about I make this honeymoon make up for the lack the first time around?" Mike asked.

"Sounds good, but it doesn't get you out of wedding plans, Mister." Leann said with a laugh. She was still hugging him, and he was looking up at her hopefully.

"Better be careful. If the girls wake up, they'll think you're giving me a lap dance." Mike teased and Leann sat down on his lap and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Do they even know what a lap dance is?" Leann asked.

"I don't want to know if they do." Mike said between kisses. He was getting a little handsy until Leann laughed and stood up.

"Wedding plans. You can plan the honeymoon." Leann said.

"You are a tease." Mike grumbled. Leann had pulled a notebook and just smiled back at him.

"So, small wedding on the beach. I can't exactly get away with a white dress anymore, but I still want one. Very informal and fun. Barefoot." Leann stated.

"Do you want bridesmaids and groomsmen and such?" Mike asked. It was something he hadn't been thrilled with during his first wedding. It felt like their friends and family members started vying for favor once he and Christine were engaged. It was worse with the bridesmaids, but he remembered his best man and another friend getting in a fist fight. Of course, one was a cop and the other was a firefighter too.

"Nah. Maybe see if Tom and Sasha would be our witnesses? I just don't want to formality." Leann remarked.

"True. Do you know of a pastor that can do this?" Mike asked. Neither of them was religious but Leann had taken Josh to church a few times, wanting him to understand it.

"I can talk to the pastor of the church where I've taken Josh. I like him. It may mean we have to go through pre-marital counseling." Leann remarked.

"Yeah. I do like the idea of a pastor marrying us, not a judge. I don't know why. We can't really set a date until we've talked to him though." Mike remarked.

"I guess, we are going to church this Sunday." Leann said with a smile.

"Me? I have to go?" Mike argued. He knew it was coming but he also liked hassling Leann.

"Yes. It would do you some good and the girls might enjoy it. Did you and Christine take them to church?" Leann asked.

"Every Sunday that I was home we did. I think she took them when I was deployed. She liked to have the support system. Hannah does remember that. She remembers that we would take them to church, then out to this dive for burgers and root beer floats. Then we would get home and Christine would fix a big supper. One week it would be roast beef and all the fixings and the next fried chicken. In the winter, she'd make homemade chicken and noodles. Hannah really talks about that a lot." Mike remarked.

"You're making me hungry. Her fried chicken and chicken and noodle recipes are in that notebook. Have you talked to Hannah yet?" Leann asked.

"No. I know I need to. She's just been so worn out." Mike remarked.

"You do. Mike, I can tell how much you love her. The care you've taken of her, the way you've held her when she was so ill; you have to right this with words. Hannah doesn't need to continue to think that her own father hates her. I think, deep down, she knows better but you need to say it. Both of your girls are special. I admire Hannah's courage. She led you to Benji, not knowing if you and she would ever have a good relationship. She did that for Benji and for her sister. I respect Katie for what happened to her and how she desperately wants to have a normal life and to give her little boy a good life; but Hannah? She's you. Loving, protective, loyal, easily misunderstood, and has some serious tenacity." Leann remarked.

"I always thought she was more like her mom." Mike responded.

"She looks like her, but her personality is all you." Leann stated.

"So, I promise, I will talk to Hannah. And I will see about church, since the girls are coming out of a home of a religious extremist, I don't want to push. And I will start working on a honeymoon." Mike said as he and Leann stood up. She reached up and gave him a kiss and then smiled at him.

"You are still helping me with the wedding plans." Leann stated.


	16. Chapter 16

**Second Chance To Be A Family**

Chapter 16

Both girls were oddly okay with going to church but were nervous about the crowd. Normally, Mike would have preferred to stay next to Leann, but situated himself between Hannah and Katie with Leann on Katie's other side. Shockingly, Katie was doing better then Hannah who was practically glued to Mike's side. The pastor got particularly vocal at one point, and Hannah started shaking in fear. Mike thought he was going to have to excuse her but she persevered, mostly because Katie had passed Benji over to her. The baby distracted her.

After church, Leann had arranged a meeting with the pastor and his wife. She had explained their situation with them and the pastor was less then thrilled that they were already living together and that Katie was an unmarried mother. Mike was less then thrilled with the judgmental attitude and suggested finding another church and pastor, but he and Leann didn't want the delay.

During the lunch meeting, Mike took Benji so Katie and Hannah could eat in peace. They needed the nutrients more then he did and he could eat while holding a baby, a skill that Katie hadn't learned yet. He had noticed both the pastor and his wife, Sandy eyeing the baby but didn't pay attention, instead helping Josh with his meat.

"You know a healthy, white baby like him could be adopted out easily. Lots of couples would pay a nice sum for him." Sandy suggested. Mike noticed Katie pale but shook his head at her.

"I'm sure, but Benji is well loved in this family. He is Katie's son and she wants to keep him." Mike commented. He tightened his hold on Benji, almost feeling that he needed to protect him.

"We had already discussed this and I explained to you all our family situation. I support Katie's decision to raise her son and will help her." Leann said flatly and while squeezing Katie's hand.

"She's not married." Sandy said.

"She's the victim of rape, but despite that, she loves her son and wants to raise him. Its not the life that I dreamt of for my daughter, but I am proud of her sense of responsibility. Now, we are meeting with you because Leann and I want to get married. We could go to a judge but we both feel strongly about having a pastor marry us. Yes, we live together and we have been involved for a long time. I understand this is not what any pastor wants to hear, but it is what it is. If you continue to feel that its necessary to judge our situation, then we will not only find someone else to marry us, but also to go to church." Mike said firmly.

"We should be just fine. I am glad that you are planning a wedding so soon. I can get you through the premarital counseling quickly and we can make it happen." The pastor said, all while giving his wife a look. It made Mike realize that it wasn't so much the pastor that didn't approve, but his wife. All Mike really cared about was that the pastor would marry them. He could find a church that would support Katie's situation better later.

"We were hoping we could set a date today. Once we do that, the rest of our planning can take place. We were going to do the wedding on the beach." Leann explained.

"Good, you could hardly get married in a church. Divorced and living with another man." Sandy said harshly. Mike had noticed Katie and Hannah trading places and Hannah was glued to his side again. Of his girls, Katie had been hurt worse but the psychological wounds went deeper with Hannah, partly because of Mike. He was just glad that Hannah was willing to seek him out for comfort.

"Sandy, enough. Like I said, no problem. How far out were you planning?" The pastor, George asked.

"I would like to do it before it gets too hot. Before August, definitely." Leann said. The pastor had pulled a planner out and was looking at it.

"Saturday?" The pastor asked.

"Yes, preferably." Mike answered.

"Alright, it's the end of May now, you will have to wait seventy-two hours between filing for and getting marriage license, and on you have it, you will need to be married within thirty days. How about the last Saturday in June, good?" The pastor asked. Mike and Leann nodded at one another.

"Perfect." Mike stated as he bounced Benji up and down. The baby was ready for his afternoon nap and letting Mike know about it.

"I'm giving my mommy away. She said so." Josh said as Leann wiped his face off.

"Is that a fact?" The pastor asked with a smile.

"Yeah and Katie and Hannah are giving Daddy away." Josh said, obviously confused by the tradition. Everyone started laughing, but Josh just looked at them suspiciously. He still hadn't figured out all the terms and had told a complete stranger that Mike was marrying him. Mike had to correct him so the person didn't think he was a creep.

"Something like that." Mike stated. They were all getting up and Mike grabbed the bill to pay for all the food. He passed Benji over to Katie and picked Josh up. He should have kept Benji because of course, Sandy spoke up and completely unnerved both Katie and Hannah.

"I work with a company that finds children for adoptive families. Good, wealthy families that could give that boy a good life. You are so young that you will always be dependent on your father. If you really love that boy, you should give him up." Sandy said before giving Katie a card. Katie had her hands full but took the card because she didn't want to be rude.

"And if she is, that would be fine with me. She has made her decision. She's keeping Benji and we will make it work." Mike spoke up for his oldest daughter. Hannah was shaking in fear and Katie was holding Benji like she was afraid that he would be taken away.

"That's fine. Sandy lets go. I'll be in touch, Leann." The pastor said all while pulling at his wife's arm.

"Thanks, Pastor." Leann said as Mike paid the bill. She had put a comforting hand in the middle of his back and had Hannah cuddled close. The Pastor and his wife parted ways and they all took a deep breath of relief. As the girls climbed in the SUV and Katie was putting Benji in his car seat, Mike was getting Josh situated. Hannah was already in the back seat, looking completely overwhelmed.

"Dad, am I doing something wrong by keeping him? I want him, but I don't want him to have to answer those questions." Katie asked him quietly.

"Do you think you are? Katie, he is your son and you love him. As you get older, you'll have better answers. Until then, you fake it until you make it. Benji will never lack for love in this family." Mike told her firmly before kissing her forehead.

"I want him and I love him. That's all I know." Katie said.

"Then, that is all you need to know. Everything else can be figured out." Mike told her before backing out of the back part of the SUV. Leann handed him her keys and got in the passenger's side.

The drive home was quiet and both Josh and Benji fell asleep. Katie and Hannah were both too upset to talk much. Mike knew that they would have to begin planning quickly. He was thrilled to have a date set.

"So, question since you said I get to plan the honeymoon; do you want beach or mountains?" Mike asked quietly.

"We can have the beach anytime. What about just planning for something in Tampa? A condo or something? Its close enough that we can get home quick if need be and gives us some separation so it can be an actual honeymoon." Leann suggested.

"You sure? I want it to be special for you." Mike asked.

"I'm sure. I've thought about it a lot. I know you would take me anywhere I wanted to go, but all I really want is to be with you." Leann told him.

"Likewise. I will call Tom and Sasha to invite them but to also see if they can stay at the beach house. I'm sure they will. Have you thought anymore about my job offer?" Mike asked. He knew that Leann really struggled with being completely financially dependent on him.

"I'm working on it." Leann said simply.

"I can't imagine that Hannah would do well in school. She's terrified." Mike remarked.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. You really need to have that conversation with her." Leann stated.

"I know." Mike said. The rest of the drive was made in complete silence and as soon as they got home, Katie took Benji into her bedroom put him to sleep. Leann also laid down for a nap with Josh in his room; leaving Mike and Hannah alone. Mike was puttering around the yard and when he walked back in for a drink of water, he noticed Hannah looking at the old family photo albums. One picture in particular caught his attention, one of him and Christine on their wedding day. Christine was wearing her veil and gown, and looking down at her flower bouquet, while Mike stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"I think this is my favorite picture of Mom. She looks…happy?" Hannah said.

"She was a beautiful bride. I remember when she walked down the aisle. My heart stopped. You look a lot like her." Mike remarked.

"Is that why you don't like me? I know you and Mom had problems. I do remember that." Hannah asked.

"Hannah, I…not only like you, I love you. I know I have everything under the moon to communicate that I didn't love or even like you; but the truth is, I do. When the doctor told me how sick you were, I was terrified. More scared then I have ever been. I was scared that I was going to lose you and that I wouldn't have time to tell you how much I loved you. Then, I just wasn't even sure how to have this conversation." Mike said.

"But you said that you blamed me for Katie and that you hated me for it." Hannah stated.

"When I said that, I didn't know what all you had been through. Even though, that is not a good excuse for saying that. You are a part of my heart and soul. You've always been. When I didn't have you, it was like a part of me was missing, and then I was lucky enough to get you back and I stomped on your heart. I have set it up so you wouldn't ever believe how much I loved you, how much I missed you and how much I need you. I certainly don't deserve you, but I hope to be a third of the dad you deserve." Mike said as he leaned over and kissed the top of Hannah's head.

"I love you too, Daddy and I think you are a bit better then a third." Hannah said sweetly.

"A half?" Mike teased.

"Three quarters, maybe?" Hannah teased back.

"I'll take that." Mike said with a smile. He had things to do but instead put his arm around Hannah and looked through the photo album with her, explaining the pictures and remembering for her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Second Chance To Be A Family**

Chapter 17

Mike walked into the kitchen and immediately noticed Kaitlyn sitting at the island looking at the business card that the pastor's wife had given her with a blank look on her face. Kaitlyn could read it, but she was in deep thought. Mike hoped that she wasn't considering giving Benji up. He could tell something had been on her mind all week.

"Katie, what are you thinking about?" Mike asked as he sat down next to her.

"I…really love Benji…but can I give him the life he deserves?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Its because you love him. You will give him a great childhood. I don't doubt it." Mike stated.

"But…I know it costs a lot to have kids. There's medical insurance, food, clothes, school fees and a bunch of other stuff. You shouldn't have to deal with all that." Kaitlyn remarked.

"That is true, it costs a lot. But that is not the only part of being a parent. Your mom was better at this part but the other, more important part is loving your kid. Sure, you can buy him stuff; but he won't remember that stuff. What he will remember is when you cuddled with him, read to him, spent time with him. Do you remember the stuff we bought for your sixth birthday?" Mike asked.

"No." Kaitlyn replied.

"What do you remember about that birthday?" Mike asked.

"Mom invited all my friends and you woke me up that morning. You'd been gone on deployment. I think you only got back early that morning. And we had a pizza party with my friends. Cake and ice cream with you, Mom, Gram and Pops and Hannah. I don't think Lucas had been born yet." Kaitlyn said. It was obviously a good memory for her.

"No, he wasn't yet. I wasn't home for long but was thrilled to get home for that day." Mike said.

"Remember the Mother's Day, a year before you went to the Arctic. You fixed Mom breakfast and we picked Mrs. Harris' flowers. We let her sleep in a little and then gave her breakfast in bed. I always wondered if Mom wanted a fancier Mother's Day. Other people give their moms fancy jewelry and brunches." Kaitlyn said.

"Well, you're a mom now. Would you prefer, when Benji gets older; that he fixed you breakfast and picked you flowers. Everything from the heart; or bought you some generic necklace and took you to a restaurant?" Mike asked.

"I'd rather have the breakfast in bed." Kaitlyn said with a smile.

"Katie, the point I'm trying to make is that Benji is not going to care about clothes and such. Yes, you are a single mom and your circumstances aren't great. You have a lot to get past, but as your dad, I will help you. I have no doubt that you will pull yourself up by your bootstraps and succeed. Benji will only ever know love. That being said, before you consider this agency; consider me and Leann. I haven't talked to her but consider us before you consider giving him up." Mike told her, before dropping a kiss on the top of her head and standing up.

"You'd do that for me?" Kaitlyn said.

"Yes, and for Benji. As I said, I haven't said anything to Leann, but I think she'd agree. I think if you did something like this, you'd never forgive yourself, and most of those are closed adoptions." Mike said.

"Closed adoptions?" Kaitlyn said.

"Most of those families wouldn't want their adopted child to know he had a biological family out there." Mike explained.

"So, I couldn't ever see him or know how he was doing?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Exactly, in most cases, you wouldn't be able to know where he is, how he is, what his new name would be, anything." Mike said as Benji began crying from his swing. The kid had perfect timing because Kaitlyn immediately jumped up to get him. Mike hated pressuring Kaitlyn but he felt that the pastor's wife had planted a seed in an impressionable young woman's mind. He could do the same thing, knowing that his idea was in Kaitlyn's better interest.

"If I did give him up; I'd want to see him and for him to know that I was his mom." Kaitlyn said.

"Katie, I will be totally honest. I want you to raise him, and until you get to the point, I will help you and even after, I will be Benji's male role model. I love that little guy. He needs to know what an amazing woman his mom is." Mike told her as he kissed the top of Benji's head and then Kaitlyn's.

"I still wonder how you're not disappointed in me?" Kaitlyn said.

"I'm not. Couldn't be. Your situation was terrible. And he softens things quite a bit. Hard not to love him." Mike said with a grin. Benji was going to be Mike's partner in crime.

"He really loves you. He always gets this big smile on his face when he hears your voice. Are you and Leann going to have a baby of your own?" Kaitlyn asked.

"We are in discussion. I will be an old new dad." Mike joked.

"You'll be a great one. Hannah, Josh and I are lucky. Don't worry about your age. You've never acted your age." Kaitlyn teased before walking away. Mike hoped that she would drop giving Benji up. He needed to talk to Leann, who was in their bedroom, getting ready for a day of wedding dress shopping. As he walked in, he smiled at her. She was standing at his dresser, figuring her checkbook. He walked up to her and grabbed it, landing a kiss on her lips.

"Told you not to worry about the costs and gave you my card. Use it." Mike said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I know. Just hate being dependent on you." Leann said.

"Well, I depend on you for a lot too. And you may want to kick me to the curb." Mike said.

"Why?" Leann asked.

"Well, Katie is still struggling with what that pastor's wife said. I told her if she considers giving Benji up, to consider us, thus I put my size 14 foot in both our mouths." Mike said, hoping he could lighten it with a joke.

"If you hadn't told her that, I would consider kicking you to the curb. No worries." Leann said.

"Really? I was worried." Mike said.

"Really. I do still want to try for a baby though." Leann remarked.

"That would not go off the table. How soon were you thinking?" Mike asked.

"I wouldn't mind to start trying now. We aren't getting any younger." Leann said.

"Now? Leann, the kids are awake." Mike said.

"Is this your 'honey, I have a headache' moment? Not this second, later. Tonight." Leann teased as she put her arms around Mike's neck.

"No, you will never hear that out of me." Mike said as he landed a kiss on her lips.

"Did…you and Christine have to try a lot? I know you said that Katie was conceived on your honeymoon and it didn't sound like it was hard with Hannah and Lucas." Leann asked.

"No. A little with Hannah, maybe. We had discussed having a baby for a couple months before I went to BUD/S. Christine had gone off the pill and was getting discouraged. Then I came back and took her on that trip to Michigan and poof, we had a baby. Lucas wasn't planned for and honestly, Christine had been taking antibiotics for a bad tooth. I wasn't home long and it was kind of a 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am.'" Mike explained.

"I didn't have to try with Josh either, but it could be harder now." Leann remarked.

"Well, the trying is always fun." Mike told her.

"When you were trying for Hannah and Christine was getting discouraged, was it as much fun? I'm worried that we will have trouble and things will just become mechanical. I don't want that." Leann asked.

"I think if it had gone on much longer, it would have. Christine wanted a big family and we thought when we had Katie so easily, it would be easy to conceive a second child. She felt…inadequate and then Hannah was a girl. She was afraid that upset me. She knew I wanted a boy but having the two girls first never bothered me. Christine didn't necessarily have the greatest self-confidence." Mike explained.

"Why'd you stop at Lucas?" Leann asked.

"Money mostly. Christine would have loved having five or six. Maybe more but she also wanted to be home with them and so we couldn't afford that many kids on just my income. I was by no means a good husband to Christine and there is a lot that I regret, but I wish I had just made do. All Christine wanted was to be a mother and wife. I regret giving her that." Mike remarked.

"Was she happy?" Leann asked as she put her arms around Mike.

"Yeah, she was happy-go-lucky. She had three kids and was able to stay home with them. But she could have had more. I shouldn't have refused that." Mike explained.

"I am sure if Christine could tell you, she would tell you that you gave her what she really wanted. Maybe not so many kids, but she had three and she was able to stay home. She sounds a lot like Katie." Leann remarked.

"Katie is a lot like her. When I see her with Benji, I see shades of Christine. Hannah looks a lot like Christine and Katie is a lot like her. Hannah is all me." Mike remarked.

"She's doing better since you and she talked. I think that's what she needed to hear." Leann said as she began putting her shoes on.

"I needed to say it. I shouldn't have waited so long. So, you go enjoy yourself. Don't worry about the cost." Mike told her.

"I'm not going to go crazy. Josh is really excited about the boy's day with you." Leann said.

"Yep, just me, him and Benji. While Benji is in his milk coma, me and Josh have big plans. Not sure what, maybe Candyland." Mike said.

"Sounds like a good day. Me and the girls are going shopping for dresses, shoes and outfits for you boys. How has the honeymoon planning gone?" Leann asked.

"Tom and Sasha are staying here for as long as we want, I found us a condo in Tampa, on the water. Aside from that, I'll take care of everything." Mike explained.

"I'm looking forward to it. I'd better go." Leann said as she gave him another kiss.

"Enjoy yourselves." Mike said as he followed Leann out of the bedroom. Hannah and Kaitlyn were waiting for her in the living room and Kaitlyn handed Benji off to Mike. Josh was occupied playing with his toy cars and after Leann and the girls left, Mike let Benji cuddle up on his chest and fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Second Chance to be a Family**

Chapter 18

The wedding plans were progressing and Leann had her dress, along with dresses and outfits for the kids and Mike. Invitations had been sent out and several of their friends had RSVP'd. Mike had the arrangements made for their honeymoon and Tom and Sasha would be staying with the kids. Things were coming together nicely. They had a marriage license filed for and a meeting with the pastor and his wife.

Leann had invited them out to house for dinner, more so that Katie would feel more comfortable in her own territory. Mike liked the pastor but the pastor's wife, Sandy; was another story. He could only hope that she would drop Katie giving Benji up.

Hannah had taken another turn and Mike spent most of his free time caring for her. Thankfully, Leann understand and even asked if Mike wanted to put off the honeymoon. He could only hope that Hannah would start doing better. Until then, she got special high-calorie, high-protein milk shakes and lots of cuddling.

The day that the pastor and his wife were due out for dinner, Hannah had had a particularly bad day, Benji was already cutting a tooth and Josh was going through what Mike could only describe as the 'troublesome threes.' The house was not as tidy as what Mike and Leann normally kept it. Fortunately, Leann and Katie were able to pull off a good dinner. As soon as Pastor George and Sandy walked in, Mike noticed her assessing the house.

"Lovely house." Pastor George said before shaking Mike and Leann's house. The kids had all gone to Hannah and Katie's room to watch a movie after they ate.

"Thank you." Mike said. As he said it, Mike heard Benji start crying and within a minute, Katie walked out with him.

"Dad, I think he's running a fever?" Katie said, completely uncertain of what to do next.

"Excuse me." Mike said as he joined his daughter and grandson in the kitchen. He could tell by Benji's flushed face that he was running a low-grade fever. "Its normal with the tooth. Let's give him a little bath, see if that helps. Better then medicine." Mike said. He had taken the baby from her and started for the sink. Leann was occupying Pastor George and Sandy.

"Girls your age are not meant to be mothers. Your too young." Sandy said as she broke away from Leann and Pastor George. Mike was undressing Benji and the baby apparently felt him and Katie tense up because he began crying in earnest. Katie was doing her best to ignore Sandy.

"Please make yourself at home while I help Katie." Mike said. He had Benji's onesie and diaper off and Katie was running the water.

"You are dooming yourself to a lifetime of this." Sandy said. The baby had stopped fussing but Mike was splashing him water, which he loved.

"I can't think of anything better." Mike said. He could feel Katie trembling next to him. She was feeling threatened. "Katie, if you want to go back to your bedroom and get me a fresh diaper, onesie and towel, I'll handle this." Mike offered to Katie.

"Okay." Katie said before leaning over and giving Benji a kiss. Leann had given up trying to get Sandy back to them and sit down with Pastor George in the living room.

"Have you given any more thought to what I offered? You can't possibly care for your son. That much is obvious." Sandy said before Katie walked away.

"I'm not giving my son up for adoption. He's mine and I love him. I know that there are people out there that want babies like him, but I want him. I am lucky because my dad and Leann will help me. Its because of the help they are giving me that I want to do what's best for Benji and I think what's best is keeping him. It is my decision and no one else's. I know other people can give him a better life then what I can but they won't love him like I will. Now, please drop it. I'm sick of hearing it." Katie said firmly. Mike winked at her and noticed how deflated Sandy seemed. He couldn't have been prouder of Katie. Sandy retreated into the living room and Katie left to get the requested supplies. Mike smiled down at the baby who was looking around with a grumpy look.

"You have a special mommy, but you know that already. She loves you a whole bunch." Mike told the baby as he rubbed his torso down. Despite not feeling good, Benji gave him a big smile. Katie returned and held the towel out for Mike to lift Benji into.

"Sorry if I ruined your dinner but I was getting sick of it." Katie told him quietly.

"You didn't and I couldn't be prouder of you. You stood up for something you feel strongly about. No apologies needed for that." Mike told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, Dad. He seems calmer." Katie asked.

"I slathered him down with the lavender stuff. Hopefully he goes to sleep but if he doesn't and seems to be running a higher temperature, come and get me." Mike told her. Benji had cuddled close to her and Mike watched her with her, it reminded him of Christine. She walked towards her bedroom and Mike rejoined Leann, the pastor and his wife, preparing for a fight.

"We mostly want to keep things short and simple. We've been together almost three years and there is no need for elaborate." Leann said.

"There is really no need for that since you all have been living together. This house is just full of sin." Sandy said. Even the pastor seemed embarrassed.

"Sandy, enough." Pastor George said.

"Yes, that is enough. I know we don't fit into your definition of a typical family, but that doesn't mean that we don't love each other or our kids. Your husband has been nothing but respectful to our situation and agrees to marry us as quickly as possible so we are no longer living in sin. As far as my daughter is concerned, Benji was conceived due to rape. Despite that, Katie loves her son. I wish her situation was better but I admire the love she has for him. Yes, I had better plans for her, but now; after thinking she was dead for several years, I will happily take this reality." Mike told her firmly. Leann squeezed his hand and nodded in agreement.

"My apologies for Sandy's behavior and I am sorry for Katie's and your troubles. Let's get back to the task at hand; this will be informal? Do you have a best man? Bridesmaids? Someone giving you away, Leann?" Pastor George asked.

"I figured I would have Josh give me away. My father died several years ago and I have no male relatives left. As far as bridesmaids, Mike's girls." Leann said.

"My best friend will be here and will act as Best Man." Mike added.

"Will you have a lot of guests?" Pastor George asked.

"Altogether, probably thirty. We didn't want a huge to-do." Leann answered.

"Alright, last Saturday in June; two o'clock is what I have. Reception to follow, here at the beach. I don't believe a lot of extensive pre-counseling is needed. Let me ask this, because it will rare its ugly head; what is your partner's worst habit? I am looking for habits they do, not cleaning the sink after brushing their teeth or closing cabinet doors. Not emotional things." Pastor George asked.

"He's messy." Leann said with a grin. It was a normal complaint from her.

"She leaves cabinet doors open." Mike remarked. It was the only complaint her ever had.

"Alright. I brought that up because those little things can become huge. A lot of times, it's the little things that key up an argument. I understand that you want to adopt Josh, Mike?" Pastor George said.

"I do." Mike said.

"Any plans for more children? Couples nowadays are having children at older ages to repopulate." Pastor George asked.

"We are hoping to have another baby." Leann said.

"Any questions concerning corporal punishment, religion and such should be answered as soon as possible. You both have had kids so this isn't new news to you. You've made these decisions before but talk to each other because this is your first child together. Any financial discussions should also be taken care before the wedding." Pastor George added.

"We are still working that out but getting there. Most of it is on me. Mike likes to take care of the people he loves and I have trouble being dependent on someone. Its coming together." Leann stated.

"Open discussion is important." Pastor George said.

"Yes, sir. Alright, dinner is ready and I will put everything on the table. Mike, can you get the kids?" Leann asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Mike agreed. Leann walked into the kitchen with Pastor George and a much quieter Sandy following, and Mike walked to the girl's bedroom. Katie and Hannah were laying on the bed with Josh between them and Benji was on Katie's chest, sucking on his hand. They were awake and Hannah gave him a faint smile. She looked so weak. "Supper is ready." Mike said as he gave Hannah his hand to help her up. She got out of bed slowly and they followed Mike into the living area. Josh was skipping ahead of them, not understanding how ill Hannah was.

"I'm sorry, Daddy; I'm really trying to get better." Hannah said weakly.

"I know, sweetheart. You have nothing to be sorry for." Mike told her as they walked into the living area. He purposely sat Hannah down next to him with Katie on the other side. She had put Benji in his bouncy seat on the floor so she could eat. As usual, the dinner that Leann had so carefully fixed was delicious and even Hannah ate well. Mike could only hope that she didn't throw it up immediately. She needed the nourishment.

Conversation was fairly light and Pastor George and Sandy left after dessert, making the atmosphere much more relaxed. The kids all went to bed early and Mike was helping Leann clean the kitchen up. She was fairly quiet, apparently thinking about something. Knowing that she needed to relax, Mike went out and turned the hot tub on and pointed Leann towards it. He would clean up, but she seemed to want him to come out with her. He quickly found himself in the hot tub with her and admiring Leann in her bikini.

"I have decided, I am going to turn my resignation in tomorrow. It will save my friend's job and it feels right. I just hate the idea of being totally dependent on you." Leann finally said.

"I'm glad." Mike told her as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Its not been an easy decision and I am glad you didn't prod." Leann said with a smile. It was a joke between them. Mike liked rapid-fire decisions while Leann was a processor.

"I knew you were struggling. What changed your mind?" Mike asked.

"I want to concentrate on the girls and being home and not stressed will make trying for a baby a bit easier. I am worried that it won't go very easily and I really want this baby." Leann said.

"I am the old guy. If you have any problems, it will be because my little swimmers aren't so potent." Mike told her.

"I am not taking my birth control either." Leann said. Mike could tell that she was anticipating an argument.

"Okay. So, how soon do we start with this?" Mike asked. Leann gave him a slight smile.

"Are the kids settled?" Leann asked.

"They are in bed and asleep. I'd like to check on Hannah before I go to bed." Mike told her.

"You do that. I'll get ready." Leann said before getting out of the hot tub and grabbing a towel. Mike followed her and they parted ways at his bedroom door. Hannah was sleeping soundly and Josh was snoring. Both Katie and Benji were also asleep. Mike locked the house up and shut the lights off. As he walked into his bedroom and saw Leann, his jaw dropped. He wasn't much for fancy lingerie but Leann's nightgown really caught his eye.

"Wow. I'm a lucky man." Mike said as he pulled her to him. He hoped for sake that she would get pregnant quickly and easily.


	19. Chapter 19

**Second Chance To Be A Family**

Chapter 19

About a week later, Mike and Leann were sound asleep when Katie knocked on their bedroom door, busted through the shut door and flipped the overhead light on. Both Mike and Leann were having trouble walking up but knew immediately that it was some sort of emergency. Either the baby or Hannah. Josh would have come to Leann.

"Dad, somethings wrong with Hannah. She started vomiting again, and it looks like there's blood in it and then she slumped over. I can't get her to wake back up." Katie said without taking a breath. Mike immediately jumped up, thankful he had put a pair of pajama pants on and that Leann had put her nightshirt back on. He raced for the bathroom and found Hannah on the floor. As soon as he touched her, he knew she was in trouble. Her skin was cold and clammy and she was white as a sheet. Her pulse was weak and thready and the toilet was full of blood.

"Leann, call an ambulance now!" Mike yelled. He had thought Hannah was getting better but he was completely wrong.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Katie asked.

"They said that if there was blood in her vomit or stool, it would mean that the parasites might have perforated her bowels. She's bleeding internally." Mike explained but knew that Katie didn't really understand.

"Paramedics are on their way. Mike, go get dressed so you can ride with them. I'll sit with her." Leann said as she gently picked up Hannah's hand.

"Yeah, Dad. You need to go with her. I'll stay here with the boys." Katie said with a sense of determination. Normally, he would be proud of her but he was too scared for Hannah. Mike stood up and walked into his bedroom, quickly putting on an outfit that Leann had sat out on the bed. He heard Katie let the paramedics in and heard them talking to Leann. The EMT went back out quickly to get a stretcher which told Mike the situation was dire.

"Since she's a minor, I would prefer to have a parent with. Normally, they ride in the front." The paramedic started.

"I'll go but I'll be in the back with her. I can help with an IV or whatever you need but I will be with her." Mike answered shortly. Thankfully the paramedic didn't argue. The EMT came back in with the stretcher and instead of Mike letting the Paramedic and EMT manhandle Hannah, he gently picked her up and laid her back down on the gurney. She at least murmured slightly. The paramedic got her ready for transport and Mike followed them out.

"Mike, I'll follow you to the hospital. I called my friend. She'll meet you at the ER. She thinks that Hannah is going to have to have surgery." Leann said.

"Okay. Can you make sure that Katie has one of our numbers?" Mike asked.

"Absolutely. Give her a kiss for me, Katie and the boys." Leann said as she gave Mike a kiss before he climbed up in the ambulance.

Mike knew they made the trip in record time, but he felt like it was an eternity. The paramedic had barely got the IV started because Hannah was extremely dehydrated and it took both him and Mike to find a good vein. Mike hung a bag of fluids himself and kept check on Hannah's pulse, which was very weak. Her blood pressure was also almost non-existent and her core temp was low from the blood loss. Mike knew as they pulled up to the hospital, Hannah might not make it through surgery or be even healthy enough to have it.

As the doctors and nurses worked and consulted with each other, Mike had a moment alone with Hannah. They were going to have to do exploratory surgery to find the perforation and the doctors and surgeons were looking over x-rays and scans. Mike thought Hannah was unconscious but her eyes suddenly opened.

"Hey, sweetheart, I'm right here. Stay with me." Mike said as he brushed a hand over Hannah's forehead.

"It'll be okay. Momma told me that you and Leann were going to have a baby. You'll be okay without me. I love you, though." Hannah said. Mike looked up at the monitor and noticed the heart rate was drastically slower.

"No, no. Baby, I won't be. I can't lose you. I love you, but we all need you." Mike begged.

"You'll be alright. Just don't blame Katie or Benji." Hannah said before an alarm started sounding and Hannah's eyes slammed shut. The nurses and doctors pushed him away, completely out of the room. Mike knew enough to know that Hannah had coded. Mike felt his heart had been ripped from his chest. To no in particular, Mike said under his breath, "Damn you, Christine. Did you have to tell her I'd be okay?"

"Mike, are you talking to yourself?" Leann said as she came up next to him. Mike wasn't sure how long he had been standing in place.

"Uh…no." Mike said as he rubbed his face.

"My friend just stopped me. Hannah coded but they got her back, and they are rushing her for surgery now. She is in critical condition but they don't think the parasites affected any other organs. Just perforated the bowel. The pulse rate and blood pressure are due to the blood loss." Leann said as she guided Mike to the elevator.

"Does she need a transfusion?" Mike asked. They were in the elevator going to another floor.

"They mentioned one after surgery. I told her that you would want to give her one. Katie is okay. I am having Mrs. Lee check in on them if we are terribly long." Leann said, mentioning Mike's sweet older neighbor. Katie knew and liked her. They had hit it off one day while Mike helped her move some furniture around and Mrs. Lee loved spoiling Benji, bringing him little toys and things that she just knew he needed all the time.

"Absolutely." Mike said simply. They got out on the fourth floor and Leann let the nurse know they would be in the waiting room and Mike was willing to do a transfusion. She was going to let the OR nurse know.

They sat for hours, or what seemed like an eternity to Mike. Leann kept him calm, talking about silly stories involving Josh and plans for their honeymoon. Mike didn't tell her about the weird comments that Hannah had made before she coded. He knew that Leann had just had her period so if she was pregnant, they would have only conceived that night. Finally, Leann's friend, Dr. Smith walked out. She and Leann were on a first name basis and she sat down in front of them.

"The parasites did a lot of damage but we believe we got them all and fixed everything. Hannah is awake and very weak. She's in some pain but she's tough as nails. Thankfully, the parasites were not microscopic and I don't think they left any behind. They also stayed in her stomach, wreaking havoc on her stomach lining." Dr. Smith said.

"Does she need a transfusion? She was fine at supper and before bed, this came on fast, Sarah." Leann said.

"It does sometimes. Had Katie not woke up, Hannah would have died. No doubt in my mind. As far as a transfusion, yes. It would help her." Dr. Smith said.

"Okay. She has my blood type and I'm a universal donor besides." Mike said quietly. He hoped they were now over the storm with Hannah and all she had to do was recover from the blood loss and surgery. The infection she had had caused her to be okay one day and not the next. She'd lost a huge amount of weight and slept a lot. Mike wanted his fourteen-year-old back, even if she still had an attitude with him.

"Let's go, get that blood and then you can see her." Dr. Smith said as she led Mike and Leann to a small room where a nurse hooked Mike up into a machine. He still didn't like having transfusions but would happily give every ounce of his blood for one of his kids or grandson. While they waited, Leann called Katie, who she had been staying in touch with the entire time.

Finally, Mike was unhooked and the nurse led them to Hannah's room. She was lying in bed, still very pale and weak. When the nurse started messing with her IV, she woke up and gave Mike a soft smile. The nurse put the bag of blood on the rack, hooked Hannah up, and left them, telling Mike she was monitoring Hannah from the Nurse's Station.

"Hey, sweetie, how do you feel?" Mike asked.

"My stomach hurts and I'm so tired." Hannah said.

"I know, baby. That blood will help." Mike assured her. He had pulled a chair up next to the bed and squeezed Hannah's hand. Leann had disappeared.

"Whose blood is it? Tucker always said…" Hannah started.

"Mine. Its my blood. Its okay." Mike said.

"You gave me your blood? But you might need it more." Hannah remarked.

"Its fine, honey. I have plenty to spare and I've given blood to lesser people then you. Are you hungry or thirsty?" Mike asked.

"Thirsty." Hannah said. Mike started to get her a drink but stopped because he didn't know if she was on some sort of the restriction. Thankfully, the nurse and Leann walked back in,

"I hear your in some pain. On a scale, how bad is it? Ten being the worst." The nurse asked.

"A four?" Hannah lied. Mike gave the nurse a look and she nodded.

"She's also thirsty but I wasn't sure if she was on a restriction." Mike told her.

"No, she can drink. We do have orders that she'll be on a bland, soft diet for a while. Least the duration of her hospital stay." The nurse said as she grabbed a cup of water with a straw in it. She raised the bed up and helped Hannah take a drink.

"How long will I be here? I want to go home." Hannah said.

"Up to your doctor but I know for sure overnight. I wouldn't be shocked if it was a couple days." The nurse, Sally replied.

"Want to go home." Hannah said tearfully. Mike reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I know, honey. I'll talk to your doctor and see but we have to monitor you." Sally said.

"I don't know anyone here and I'm scared!" Hannah said. Mike immediately realized the fear had nothing to do with her surgery but to her captivity.

"I'll be here all along. You'll be safe." Mike assured her.

"But Katie will be home by herself with the boys. She'll be scared too." Hannah said, still crying.

"I'll be with her." Leann told her.

"The tears and worry are probably due to the pain. I've given her a shot of morphine and she will fall asleep soon. She's going to be sleeping a lot. I am going to talk to the doctor about putting her on a morphine drip so we can stay ahead of the pain. Right now, we're behind the eight ball." Sally explained.

"I am getting sleepy. Daddy, can you hold me?" Hannah asked. Mike immediately complied and Sally and Leann helped sit Hannah up so Mike could slide in behind her.

"Just let her rest. She needs that more then anything." Sally said as took Hannah's vitals.

"Mike, I'll go on home. Will be back later this afternoon with Katie and the boys. Hannah, you sleep good. Love you, sweetheart." Leann said as she bent down and kissed Hannah's forehead and then gave Mike a kiss. Hannah didn't reply because she was already asleep. Sally followed Leann out after Mike told Leann and Mike exchanged 'I love you's.'

Mike was perfectly fine to just let Hannah sleep. At least she wasn't in pain and would get better the more she slept. He knew on thing for sure, he was ready for Hannah to be healthy again. Hopefully they were past the worst of her illness.

**I'm no medical expert so no guarantees on the medical part of this!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Second Chance To Be A Family**

Chapter 20

Hannah was extremely restless through the night and often cried in pain. All Mike could really do to comfort her was to hold her. About seven, she did voice being hungry but was going to be on a very bland diet. That in itself was enough to make her cry again because she had wanted Mike's pancakes.

Dr. Smith came in and Mike got the first glimpse of Hannah's incision, which was enough to turn his own stomach. They had a drain line in next to the incision and the incision was ugly looking but the doctor was pleased with it. It was showing no signs of infection and it sounded like she would be released the next day if they could get her pain level under control. The doctor and nurse both believed that her unusual emotional state was due to it.

She did brighten up when Leann came in with Katie and the boys. Leann had let Josh pick out a stuffed animal and flower arrangement out for her. The teddy bear was almost bigger than Josh and despite still being fussy from his teething, Benji gave Hannah a bright and happy smile. She even held him for a couple minutes.

After they left, she was still feeling good and was looking at a workbook that Leann had brought her. Mike had taken a shower with the supplies Leann had brought and decided to have the conversation with her about what she had said before she coded. He sat down next to her and looked at the workbook.

"This stuff is hard." Hannah said as she looked at the math problems.

"Leann just brought it to get an idea where you were at. She'll get you there." Mike explained.

"It doesn't seem like I will." Hannah said. Mike reached over and shut the book so Hannah didn't get discouraged.

"Enough of that. Hannah, I need to ask you; before you coded, you made kind of an odd statement about your mom…" Mike started.

"Yeah, I had…was it a dream? I seen her. Not Lucas though. She said that if I seen Lucas, I would want to stay with her. I wanted to anyway. She said you would be okay but I really needed to go back to you. She said you and Leann were going to have a baby. You hadn't said anything?" Hannah asked with a bright smile, clearly excited by the prospect.

"We…if we are having a baby, we don't even know it yet. We are trying." Mike told her.

"Trying?" Hannah asked, unsure of what he meant. His daughters were all too clear on what sex was all about but they had some very odd ideas about it, thanks to Tucker Sims. Another thing Mike had to clarify or fix.

"Uh…Hannah, when a couple wants to have a baby, sometimes they have to try to have it. Meaning, we have to take into consideration Leann's menstrual cycles and such. Its…not just about having sex and having a baby. And I'm older so it might be a little more difficult for Leann to get pregnant." Mike tried explaining.

"Oh. Katie didn't try for Benji, he just happened." Hannah said. Mike desperately wanted to correct her but choose to ignore it.

"Circumstances are different. We all love Benji but he wasn't really planned on. This baby is planned for." Mike said, completely butchering everything.

"Was me, Katie and Lucas planned for?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, jeez. Uh, your mom and I knew we wanted kids but we didn't plan on having Katie when we did. We did kind of plan on you a bit. Was just a little harder but we just had to relax. Lucas wasn't planned on at all but he was the perfect addition to our family." Mike tried explaining.

"So, you and Leann just need to relax? You guys seem pretty relaxed and you kiss all the time, way more then Tucker ever kissed Katie." Hannah said with a look of disgust.

"That was not a normal relationship, and I don't want you to ever think it was. My hope for your sister is that one day she can have a normal, happy, healthy relationship. I've been very lucky to have two of those sorts of relationships. Your mom and Leann." Mike told her.

"Did you…after you found out about Mom…did you date anyone? How long until you and Leann started dating?" Hannah asked.

"I found out about your mom dying about…two years after the Red Flu. I did date, very casually after that. Maybe a year later after I found out. I felt I needed to properly grieve for your mom and in my head, that meant for a year. The thing about grief though is you can't put a time frame on it. I know now, I will always grieve for your mom and Lucas. I only dated Andrea, remember her? It never got serious and she was killed. I met Leann a short time before I retired and I bought the beach house. Probably relocated here because of her and Josh. Honey, I promise; I still love your mom even though I'm moving on with Leann. My question is, are you okay with all this? Me and Leann? A baby?" Mike asked.

"I…was afraid that you would forget about Mom and that me and Katie would just be a reminder of her. Because you had Leann, you would hate Mom and in turn you would…still hate me and hate Katie." Hannah said.

"I never hated you. I should have never said those words and I hope someday you can forget them. What changed your mind?" Mike asked.

"When I had my dream about Mom, she told me that you needed Leann and while it was true that every time you looked at me and Katie, you'd be reminded of her, it wouldn't be a bad thing. I don't remember her too well from before, but she looked so pretty in my dream. She had this pretty white dress on and everything. She kind of looked like your wedding pictures with her." Hannah said with a smile. As weird as the conversation was, Mike was glad that Hannah had the memory of her mother, especially since her actual memories were vague at best.

"She sounds angelic. Did she say anything else?" Mike asked.

"She said that you never hated me and that I needed to forget it. Its just really hard. She also said Lucas is happy and misses you. She also said she misses you too and she really loves you, but she wants you to move on with Leann, to adopt Josh and to have more kids. Said you were always meant to have a big family. And she is really proud of you. Said you are doing a really good job with Katie and Benji, and me too." Hannah said as she cuddled close. Mike had been watching the morphine drip and knew she had gotten another dose. She'd be wanting to go to sleep soon.

"I love you, Sweetie. Just relax. I know you're hurting and getting sleepy." Mike said as he wrapped his arms around her and started rocking her gently.

"I love you too. I really hope I can go home tomorrow. I miss the boys." Hannah remarked.

"I hope so too." Mike told her as he kissed on top of the head.

She fell asleep quickly and while Mike knew he could lay her down and lay down on the cot the nurse had brought him, he held her for a while longer. He was really glad she had her dream with Christine in it. It seemed to have given her some sort of peace.

Hannah slept through the night and by the next morning, was in much better shape. She was able to walk herself; they had taken the drain out and removed her IV. She would have a prescription for pain pills. Once it become obvious that she would be released, Mike called Leann.

_ "Hey, we're being released. Can you come get us?" Mike asked._

_ "Absolutely. I packed her an outfit. Its in your bag." Leann said._

_ "Yeah, I found it. The nurse is helping her now." Mike explained._

_ "Okay, I'll be there shortly. Mrs. Lee brought over her tortellini soup for Hannah, along with a basket of goodies. She is such a doll." Leann said._

_ "Yeah, she is. We need to make sure we invite her for the wedding." Mike said._

_ "I have an invitation with her name on it. Alright, grabbing my purse. I will make sure Katie will be okay with Josh and Benji and will be there." Leann said._

_ "Alright, I love you." Mike said. _

_ "Love you too." Leann answered and then disconnected the call._

Mike had to smile at the exchange. Two months before, he had never said 'I love you' to Leann, hadn't considered adopting Josh, had given up on his daughters being alive and didn't figure he'd ever be able to hold a grandson. Now, he would be getting married in a few-weeks-time, would be adopting Josh, he had his girls back and Benji was going to be his little buddy. Not to mention, the possibility of having a new baby. He walked back into Hannah's room with a smile on his face. Hannah was sitting in the wheelchair, ready to go.

"Am I going home?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, Leann is coming to get us." Mike told her as he signed the discharge papers. The nurse handed him a bag of bandages and Hannah's prescriptions. She would be on a very bland diet for awhile but they were confident she'd be alright.

"If you want, you and she can go down to the lobby and wait. Nothing keeping you here." The nurse said. Mike grabbed their duffel bag and Hannah's flower arrangement from Josh. She had the teddy bear in her lap and a 'transporter' was pushing her chair. Mike's hands were full and the wait down in the lobby seemed to take forever, but finally Leann came in. She grabbed the flower arrangement and duffel bag and they headed out to the SUV.

It took some doing, but finally Mike had Hannah lifted in and comfortable. He threw the bag in the back and gave Leann a kiss. He climbed in the driver's side and Leann got in next to Hannah to keep her comfortable. She had gotten Hannah a bottle of water for the ride of home and about halfway home, Mike looked back in the rearview mirror. Hannah had her head leaned on Leann's shoulder and was sound asleep. It was sweet and simple.

**Believe it or not, not the last chapter. Just 2-3 more though. I wanted to give Hannah some closure concerning her mother. Thanks for the reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Second Chance To Be A Family**

Chapter 21

Hannah's recovery was not easy and Mike spent a lot of time just cuddling her. Katie had struck up a friendship with Mrs. Lee's son, Zack and while Mike knew they were far from dating, he approved of the friendship and hopefully, eventually a relationship. Zack was kind and understanding. He was good with Benji and had even taken Katie for ice cream. He was going to college in the fall but was encouraging Katie to get caught up. Typically, Mike would have reservations but Zack was a good kid and for whatever reason, Mike was not worried.

Leann had made every attempt to contact Josh's dad with no luck. Mike didn't feel right about adopting Josh without him knowing about it. Leann continued making calls and finally got ahold of Jack's ex-girlfriend. She'd stepped out on the patio to talk to the woman who had broke up her marriage and about five minutes later, stuck her head into the house and asked Mike to come outside. Mike immediately followed her, knowing something was wrong.

"Did that woman say something?" Mike asked.

"Jack died from a heroine overdose last month. I'm not surprised and I cannot say that I'm going to miss him, but how do I explain this to Josh?" Leann asked.

"I wouldn't tell him about the drug overdose, just that his real dad has died and keep that in very basic terms. I can be there." Mike offered.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. Guess I don't have to worry anymore. I always worried he was going to show up and demand to see Josh." Leann said as she stood up. Before they walked into the house; Mike pulled her close.

"You okay? I know your history with him wasn't good but at one point you loved him." Mike asked.

"I honestly don't know. At one point, I'm sure he was a good person. Just not while I was married to him." Leann said.

"He gave you Josh. Don't ever forget that." Mike said.

"You're right." Leann said before giving Mike a kiss. "Only good thing that Jack ever accomplished. I just don't want to confuse that little boy." Leann remarked.

"We will handle it. He's little and he won't remember a time with Jack. Come on." Mike said as they walked in. The girls were on the couch, playing with Benji and Josh was in his room, playing with his toy cars. Mike and Leann walked in and sat down next to him.

"Your playin' wif me?" Josh asked, obviously happy with the prospect.

"We will in a little while but we have to tell you something first. You know that…Mike isn't your real daddy, right?" Leann asked.

"Yeah, but I love him better then that other guy. He mean." Josh said.

"I love you too, buddy." Mike said. Josh crawled onto his lap and looked at Leann expectantly. It was like he just knew.

"Josh, your real daddy, he died recently. Do you know what that means?" Leann asked.

"Like Katie and Hannah's mommy?" Josh asked.

"Yes, like her." Mike said, even though it galled him to say it. Christine was a great person who adored her husband and children. Jack abused his wife and neglected his son. He didn't deserve to be compared to Christine, but Josh didn't understand that and he didn't need to.

"Oh, that's sad. Hannah said she doesn't remember her mommy very good. I won't remember my first daddy at all but it'll be okay, because I got you!" Josh exclaimed as he threw his arms around Mike's neck. All Mike could do was shrug at Leann.

"You sure do, buddy." Mike told him. Josh hugged him for a minute and then jumped onto Leann's lap, giving her a hug.

"Are you sad, Mommy?" Josh asked.

"Just kind of sad for you." Leann said as she gave Josh a kiss.

"I'm okay, Mommy. I got Daddy and you and the big girls and my buddy, Benji." Josh said simply. Josh loved Benji.

"I love you, little man." Leann said.

"I love you too, Mommy. You're my favorite!" Benji said.

"I thought Daddy was your favorite?" Leann teased.

"You're my first favorite. Then Daddy." Josh said.

"I'll take that." Mike said with a grin.

"Can we go swimmin'?" Josh asked.

"Sure." Leann said as she stood up and pulled Josh's swim trunks out of the dresser.

"I'll tell the girls to get ready." Mike said as he also stood up. He walked into his own bedroom and changed into his swim trunks and then went out and told the girls to put their suits on and explained what had happened to Jack. Both girls were saddened but agreed to swim. Hannah wouldn't be able to get in the water due to her incision still being open but she could be outside with them and could hold Benji.

Quickly, Mike, Leann, and the kids were swimming. Hannah sat at the pool edge with Benji, watching them. Leann had gotten the baby some special swimmer diapers and so Mike very carefully let Benji 'swim.' Josh marveled at the baby kicking and splashing. Katie had been scared to do it, not understanding that Mike had let all his own kids play when they were Benji's age. Mike finally stopped because he could tell it worried Katie and made her nervous, which in turn made her angry.

They stopped swimming in order to fix dinner but Mike could feel the anger coming from his oldest daughter, so much so that she wouldn't let him hold Benji while she helped Leann. Mike spent the rest of the evening cuddling with Hannah and knowing that there was a coming storm with Katie.

Mike went in to give Josh a kiss good night and knew that Katie was across the hall putting her own son to bed. Mike decided to just get the argument out of the way and stepped in to give Benji a kiss. He could tell that even bothered Katie.

"He gets too revved up when you do this and won't sleep good." Katie scolded him and Mike came in.

"He'll be fine. Just going to give him a kiss." Mike said as he leaned down and kissed Benji on the top of the head. Katie was holding him and Mike considered kissing her forehead too but decided against it.

"I really wish you and Leann would respect me enough to listen when I say something in regards to him. I get this isn't an ideal situation but he is my son, not yours." Katie said quietly. Mike could tell she felt strongly about what she was saying but was terrified of his reaction. Normally, he would have argued but he also wanted her to be able to voice an opinion and not fear a reaction.

"Okay, no problem. He is your son." Mike said simply. He patted the baby's back and started to walk away, but what Katie said next stung deeply.

"You…aren't going to get mad at me for saying that? I thought you would hit me or something." Katie asked.

"Oh, sweetie. I will never hurt you and especially not for expressing a wish concerning Benji. I do want you to know though, I would never, ever do something that would endanger him. I had swum with you, Hannah and Lucas when you all were the same age. I knew exactly what I could do with Benji. You can voice things concerning Benji. He is your son. Now, let me ask; would Tucker or Rayna do something when you made a decision for him." Mike asked as he rubbed Katie's shoulders. She was still holding Benji who was almost asleep.

"Not…really. It was hard to explain." Katie said.

"Katie, anytime you are ready to talk, I'm here. It isn't healthy to hold all this in." Mike told her.

"I know. I better put him to bed." Katie said. Hannah had walked in and was already getting into bed.

"He's ready. Seriously, sweetie, if you need to talk, I'm here and do not ever stress about telling me or Leann that you don't agree with something we've done with Benji." Mike told her.

"Thanks, Dad." Katie said. Mike leaned back over and gave her a kiss on the forehead and then walked over to Hannah, giving her a kiss goodnight. As he left the bedroom, he looked in on Josh who was sound asleep. Leann had already shut the lights off and locked the doors. She was already in their bedroom, looking a bit sad about something. Mike figured it was about Jack but was quickly told differently.

"I'm not pregnant." Leann said sadly. Mike had told her about Hannah's dream in case Hannah said something about it. Leann was anticipating that she was already pregnant because of it. She was already in bed, sitting up and Mike quickly took his clothes off and climbed in next to her, already having had showered.

"Oh, honey." Mike said, not bothering to say, 'we'll try again.' He remembered when Christine was trying to get pregnant with Hannah. It had always upset her.

"I know, we can keep trying but I really thought that I would get pregnant, especially after Hannah's dream." Leann said with tears in her eyes.

"Me too." Mike said as he pulled her onto his chest.

"You still have time to back out of the wedding if you don't want to deal with all my baggage." Leann said.

"Not a chance. I have a fair amount of my own baggage and you and I make a complete set of baggage." Mike said. Leann laughed into his chest.

"Hannah told me today she wants a puppy and Josh does too." Leann said as she sat up.

"Oh, boy. Can we get married first?" Mike asked.

"I think that would be a good idea, unless I take them to the pound first." Leann said with an ornery look. Mike knew he had been had.

"I don't care as long as it's a good kid's dog and not some yippy little ankle-biter." Mike said.

"That isn't a problem. Sorry no romance tonight." Leann said with a yawn.

"Its okay. You need to rest up for your puppy shopping." Mike said as he shut the bedside lamp off and laid down, with Leann still on his chest. Again, all he could hope for was that she would get pregnant quickly and easily. She fell asleep quickly and Mike had trouble falling asleep. A couple hours later, Josh came in, wanting to spend the night with Mike and Leann. Mike was only too happy to put him in between them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Second Chance to be a Family**

Chapter 22

Mike and Leann's wedding day had finally arrived and Mike's adoption of Josh was in process. Several of Mike's friends were there and Leann's had taken her out the night before and got a hotel room for a night of pampering. Mike didn't have much of a bachelor party, opting to care for Josh and Benji since Katie and Hannah had gone with Leann.

His night consisted of playing cars with Josh and cuddling with Benji. The baby was missing his mommy and kept Mike up most of the night. At nine, several of Mike's friends showed up and Kara took charge of the baby. It gave Mike time to set up for the wedding and to shower and get ready. Kara had the boys in their cute little outfits and somehow kept Benji from making a mess of his.

The baker delivered the cake and cupcakes that Leann had ordered. A caterer had brought the food that would be served and a bartender set up a bar. Mike and Leann had kept their wedding very informal but had splurged on the food. They wanted their friends to have a good time.

Mike was already out back, visiting with the pastor while waiting for Leann to walk down the aisle. Hannah and Katie had joined Mike and the guests and finally Leann walked down the aisle from the house. She was wearing a knee length, off-white dress with spaghetti straps and lace. She was barefoot, carrying a bouquet of roses and lilies, with Josh holding her other hand. He was taking his task very seriously.

Both Mike and Leann had opted for a traditional ceremony, not wanting to expend the energy to write their own vows. Within ten minutes, they were married. Their guests all went up to the house to eat and visit, while Mike, Leann and the kids took pictures with the photographer, another big splurge.

By the time that they were done with the pictures, Mike and Leann were both starving. They ate and visited, looking forward to the time away that their honeymoon would allow. Mike had taken their bags along with some groceries to the condo they had reserved the day before and had arranged for some flowers to be delivered. There was wine in the fridge and the chocolates that Leann had loved. Mike had handled on the details, wanting it to be a special time for Leann.

They didn't leave until late evening, giving Josh hugs and kisses. Tom and Sasha were staying with the kids. They would be gone three days but would be close enough to come home if they needed to get home. Mike had a feeling that they wouldn't need to.

Mike and Leann finally got out of the house about seven. Their guests were gone with the exception of Tom and Sasha. Leann had changed out of her dress and into a smoky blue wrap dress and a pair of heels. The drive to the condo only took about a half-hour. Since Mike had sat everything up, Leann was taken by surprise by it.

"This is perfect!" Leann said.

"Sure? We could have gone about anywhere." Mike asked.

"Yeah. I didn't want to go anywhere. Here is perfect." Leann said.

"There's groceries and everything we will need for three days. Unless you want to, we don't have to leave." Mike told her.

"I can't imagine wanting to leave." Leann said as she put her arms around Mike's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Me either." Mike answered as they continued kissing and he walked her to the bed.

**Super short chapter and the next one (and last) will be longer. I'm wrapping stories up! Thanks for the reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Second Chance to be a Family**

Chapter 23-2 years later

Mike paced around the delivery room, waiting on the doctor to finish the examination on Leann. She was in labor and the doctor was determining if she was dilated to a ten. She'd been in labor for over twelve hours and was already exhausted. But she had gone into labor already tired. Triplets did that to a person. It had taken them a while to get pregnant but triplets had been a shock and it would be a happy surprise because they hadn't found out what they were having.

"Alright, Leann; you're at a ten. Its game time. I think the babies are finally in a hurry to come out and meet you all, you're crowning." The doctor explained; and Mike took his position next to Leann. He kissed her hand and nodded at her.

"Well, I'm ready to meet…ooww!" Leann said as a contraction hit.

"C'mon, push. You can do it." Mike encouraged.

"Leann, you are doing awesome. Shoulders are already out. One more push and you'll be a third of the way done." The doctor said. Leann nodded and Mike kissed the top of her head. He could feel her tensing up and then start pushing.

"OOOO!" Leann yelled. The push seemed to take an eternity, but finally Leann semi-relaxed and a baby started crying.

"It's a girl! She's perfect." The doctor said. The baby's umbilical cord was cut and she was laid on Leann's chest after the nurse lowered her gown.

"You got your girl!" Mike said. He was just as excited for the baby girl and couldn't wait until he got to hold her.

"She's perfect…ooohh." Leann said as she let out a small sob. Another contraction was coming. The nurse whisked the baby away and Leann got ready to push.

"Alright, this baby is also in a hurry, give me a good push." The doctor said.

"C'mon, babe; she's okay." Mike said, knowing that Leann was focused on their baby girl who was being cleaned, weighed and measured.

"Ouch…" Leann said. She was squeezing Mike's hand and the contraction seemed to take forever. Finally, another baby started crying.

"Alright, this one is a baby boy and he is perfectly fine. Baby three is on its way so I am going to hand him over to the nurse so you can push for me." The doctor explained. She held the baby up so Mike and Leann could see him and then handed him off to a nurse.

"You're doing great." Mike said as he gave Leann a kiss.

"You got your boy." Leann said.

"Yep, now for our tie breaker." Mike said as the next contraction hit and Leann began pushing.

In less than ten minutes, Mike and Leann were holding their two new daughters and baby boy. Leann was exhausted but was holding all three babies at once. The babies had been cleaned up, diapered, dressed and swaddled. Leann was also cleaned up and in a fresh nightgown.

"You'd better go get the kids. They were so worried." Leann said. Mike could have watched her all day, focusing on the beautiful look on her face.

"I suppose. I enjoyed the last couple minutes. We have to share them now." Mike said as he stood up. He bent down and kissed each of the babies and then gave Leann a sweet kiss.

"Yes, but you know the girls are sick with worry and Josh is going to be so excited to know he has a baby brother." Leann said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"You are amazing. I love you." Mike said. Sometimes it shocked him now how easily the three words flowed. At the beginning of their relationship and for a while after, he had treated Leann as a friend with benefits.

"I love you too." Leann said with a smile. Mike gave her another kiss and then left the hospital room.

As he walked to the waiting room where the rest of the family was, he reflected on the last two years. Slowly but surely, his girls recovered. The psychological scars were deep and there were still times when it felt more like a minefield. He had learned the hard way not to raise his voice at either of the girls and Katie was intensely protective of Benji.

Katie had recently completed her GED test and was hoping to go to college to become a social worker. She had moved into Mike's garage apartment after a remodel. She took care of Benji on her own, but was close enough that if she got scared, Mike could get there quickly. She hadn't started working yet, but only because she was looking for the ideal job. In the meantime, Mike and Leann gave her spending money for babysitting Josh. She would be helping with the triplets as well. She and the neighbor boy, Zack were also still 'seeing each other.' And of course, Mike had put the fear of God into him.

Hannah was really blossoming and had become a beautiful young woman. She looked identical to her mother and had a very sweet disposition. She still had some digestive issues and had opted for Leann to home school her. Hannah and Mike had developed a very close relationship. One of their favorite things to do was to ride their bikes to the ice cream parlor down the beach. It was their thing. At times, Katie become a little jealous of their relationship. Katie was not very confident.

Josh and Benji were growing up and were extremely close. Most people thought they were brothers. It was difficult to explain Mike's unusual family dynamic. Benji had trouble understanding it at times, especially when he realized he didn't have a daddy. He was mature and seemed to understand that his own family structure was odd. Thankfully, Zack was good with him and Mike suspected he wouldn't have to fulfill the main male role model void in Benji's life forever.

Mike's beach bungalow had become a larger; two-story house. Even though Katie and Benji had moved to Mike's garage apartment; Mike wanted to have plenty of room and so they built on. They couldn't build out so they built up, all while remodeling the downstairs and garage apartment. The six months in the rental had wrecked everyone's nerves, especially Leann's but she had also been pregnant throughout the remodel. Mike neared the waiting room and smiled at his family.

"Babies are here. Two girls and a boy and their mommy is doing good. C'mon." Mike said.

"Yay!" Benji yelled. Once Katie stood up, Benji jumped into Mike's arms and Josh took Hannah's hand. Katie seemed quiet but followed behind Mike. Sometimes he wondered what she was thinking about. They walked back to the room and just before they got there, Mike passed off Benji to his beloved aunt so he could talk to Katie. He nodded at Hannah to go into the room and then looked back at Katie.

"You okay? You're quiet." Mike asked.

"I'm fine." Katie said, trying to throw Mike off whatever was going on.

"Katie, I am your father and while I haven't been around a lot; I have known and loved you from day one. So, what is going on?" Mike asked.

"Just…with the new babies, you are going to have a lot less time for Benji." Katie said. Mike interpreted as 'you're not going to spend any time with Benji or I.' Katie was insecure, not confident and at times, even jealous. It was during those times that things felt more like an emotional minefield.

"I will have plenty of time with you and Benji. You know if you want to spend time together, to just ask. Leann and I both love you; so, so much." Mike stated.

"I love you all too but you have to be getting sick of this. You support me and Benji and now you have three new babies. I don't work yet. I don't want you or Leann to resent us." Katie finally admitted.

"We couldn't ever. Seriously, don't even worry about that. You will get a job. I want you to get your education more and concentrate on Benji. While Leann and I would do anything for him; you are the only parent he has. He needs to see that you have succeeded despite everything. Otherwise, he will feel you resent him. I know you couldn't, but he's just a little boy who has already figured out that his family structure is different." Mike said. He had sat them down in a set of chairs that was sitting outside Leann's room. He desperately wanted to get back to Leann and his new babies.

"I guess you're right. I didn't think about it like that." Katie said.

"Honey don't be afraid to ask for time. Now, I would really like to go in there. Can we?" Mike asked, indicating Leann's room.

"Yeah." Katie said, offering him a smile. They both stood up and walked into the room. Both Benji and Josh were sitting up on the bed looking at two of the babies while Hannah was holding the third.

"Did you have names picked out?" Katie asked.

"Mike, the ones you and I talked about?" Leann asked.

"Yeah. So, Hannah has Paige Andrea. Leann has Piper Christine and this is Burke Thomas." Mike announced. He had taken their baby boy. Burke opened one eye and studied Mike.

"Those are adorable names!" Hannah said, just as Leann yawned. Mike could tell she was getting really sleepy.

"They are. Guys, we'll have plenty of time to see and hold the babies but I think Lee lee is needing some rest." Katie suggested, using the nickname that Benji had given Leann. It had caught on.

"When are you coming home, Mommy?" Josh asked.

"In a day or so. Katie is staying at the house. You'll be just fine." Leann assured Josh.

"Okay, so it'll be like when you and Daddy left after your wedding? You were gone for three whole days." Josh asked.

"Maybe one less day." Mike said as he lifted Josh off the bed. He leaned over and gave Burke back to his mommy and then lifted Benji down.

"We'll call tonight before bed." Katie said as she leaned down and kissed Piper's hand.

"That sounds good." Leann said after another yawn.

"How about I take these guys back to the nursery?" Mike suggested and Leann nodded. Mike put the babies in the bassinets and gave Leann another kiss before he and his family left the room. Mike took the babies to the nursery and then saw Hannah, Katie and the boys on their way.

**Done with this one too! Thanks for the reviews! **


End file.
